Why Don't We Start with Forever
by babeycakes09
Summary: It's finally come. Ben has proposed to Summer. The other Top Rangers have come to celebrate and plan the wedding together. Will everything go as planned or will there be any complications? No matter what obstacle is thrown at the duo, their love will rein supreme. Right?
1. We've Got Shit to Do!

**Hello darlings, this is my sequel to "A Similar Threat." I hope you all like it! I'm going to do my best to make it ****my best story yet! Now take note, this story most definitely will have a lemon or two in it. If you don't want to read it, then I'll warn you before that section comes up and you will be able to skip it. Skipping it will not effect the way the story goes so don't worry! Hopefully y'all chose read the story regardless! With that, Enjoy!**

I looked at the braided silver band with a small diamond in the middle. It was cut into a heart. I forgot to breath and I could feel my heart beating 200 miles per minute. Tears slid down my cheeks and I covered my mouth. Heat rushed to my face and I looked into Ben's eyes. I smile spread across my face and I slowly nodded my head. I removed my hands from my mouth and smiled from ear to ear.

I let out a small laugh, "Yes... Yes!" I exclaimed. He let out a sigh of relief and took my left hand. He placed the ring on my finger. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered. I pulled away from Ben's face and smiled. I looked down at my ring. It was now my most treasured possession besides...

My hand wandered up to my neck. Rosalie had taken my mother's necklace. I have no idea where it was.

"I thought you might be wanting this back." I turned my head to Ben. He held my mothers necklace in one hand. I let a choked sob escape my mouth. He spun me around and clipped the necklace around my neck. I turned back around to face him.

"Where did you... how did you..?" I stammered. He just smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you'd want it back." He whispered. I knew what he mean't. He was kind not to bring up how he had managed to get it back. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to be reminded of the past. I was too happy right now. All because of him.

"So when exactly did you go and get this ring?" I asked looking at Ben. He opened his mouth to say something but Sven broke in.

"Well, while we were all sitting at the table eating Leanne's amazing cooking, he asked me to go into town with him. When we were outside I asked him why we were out here and he said that he needed a ring to propose to you with. We went to the jewelry store and we had the lady pick it out 'cause... well we didn't know what to look for haha," Ben blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I then sent Kate a message on my styler to get you looking presentable."

"Presentable?! Are you tryna get your ass whopped?" I asked. "Cause I can most definitely arrange that!"

Sven just laughed and continued on, "Anyway, she gave it to us free seeing as we were rangers and she remembered that Ben had done a quest for her. And here we stand." Sven smiled, looking at the two of us.

I blushed. "Well thank you for accompanying this dork." I laughed, hugging Ben. Everyone laughed.

"Well?! What are we waiting for!?" Kate yelled, "We've got shit to do! Summer, you are coming with Bayleef, Nema, Wendy, Leanne and I to the Aqua Resort. I heard they have an amazing bridal store down there. Ben, you are going with Sven, Keith, and Rand to Tilt Village. Murph is taking you all to his friends store to get your tux." Kate explained. We all nodded in agreement. Bayleef ran down to me and I hugged her.

Suddenly, a shadow cast over our heads. I looked up and saw a Staraptor flying around the house. He swooped down and tackled Ben. He hugged Staraptor tightly. "I missed you two, buddy." He said. How sweet!

"Come on! Hop to it! This wedding isn't going to plan itself!" Wendy yelled. I laughed and let Kate push me away from Ben. I blew a kiss to him and he mouthed 'I love you.'

We walked down towards Lapras Beach while the guys walked towards Tilt Village. It was only about 5 in the evening but the sun was already low in the sky. Gods, it looked beautiful. I wonder where Ben and I will live. I definitely don't want to live at the Ranger Union. I love everyone there but I don't know... It was never home. I want an actual home. A place to call my own. I didn't want to be a burden any longer on Rand and Leanne. I guess we will figure it out when the time comes..

About half way to Lapras Beach, I realized I had forgotten my styler back on the bed in mine and Ben's room. "Ohh no, I forgot my styler back in the room." I said trying to turn back towards the house.

"No you don't, Missy. It will clash with your outfit! You aren't going to lift a finger during the entire wedding process. We are planning it and you are going to go along with every little thing." Leanne said matter-of-factly. I let out a sigh and laughed.

We walked down a small path and soon arrived at the little beach. I waved to the Lapras floating in the water while Kate and Wendy worked on capturing three Staraptors. I hopped on with Bayleef by my side. Leanne and Nema hopped on another while Wendy and Kate hopped on the last Pokemon. I smiled and we took off towards the Aqua Resort.

This was going to be some experience. My heart is still beating so fast. I can't believe I'm engaged... I never thought this would happen. Ben is my fiance.. Can life get any better right now? I have the best friends in the world. That's a fact. But I also had the best fiance ever. We've been through so much together. He has gotten me through so much ever since I first met him. Even though we didn't start out as friends, just seeing him made me do my best. To get noticed by him. Any attention I got, I was happy with. Within the past day, he has saved me in every way a person can. And I'm eternally grateful for that. He has shaped me into who I am today. He is my other half. He filled a hole in my heart. Without him, I'm nothing. But thankfully, I don't have to worry about that. Wanna know why?

I lifted my hands in the air, "We are getting married!" I yelled for the world to hear.

**Okayyy, yes I know that was short but it's a school night and I have to do homework. Haha, but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this very short chapter! More to come soon! I'm trying to update every day but with softball practice after school everyday, it's going to be hard. I will do my best! Until next time my darlings ! (:**


	2. Is It the One?

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Well, well, well. Look at this engaged Stud!"

"I know right! Too bad we all know who will wear the big pants in this marriage." Laughter erupted at Keith's insult. I punched him in his arm and he back up with his hands in the air.

"She may wear the pants, but we all know I'll probably be able to get in them." I countered. Keith and Murph nodded their heads in approval. Luckily, Rand was helping a Pokemon a ways away and couldn't hear the contents of this conversation. He probably would have threatened my life. Haha.

"Key word being 'probably'." Sven commented laughing. Keith and Murph joining in. I slightly growled, getting annoyed with their insults.

"Ohh I'm sorry. Are any of you getting married? I think not." I smirked.

All of them put their hands up in defeat. I smiled, knowing I had one this argument. Rand jogged back to us and we let Murph lead the way. He lead us up the ramp into the upper part of town. Some of the towns people waved to us and greeted us with a few hand shakes. After a few delays we finally made it to the Tuxedo shop. The sign read, 'Men with Style'. I guess that's an appropriate name for a tuxedo shop.

We stepped in and a chime rang. The entire store was rather big. Tuxedos, undershirts, dress pants, of different colors lined the walls and cluttered the middle of the store. There were dressing rooms to the left and the cash register sat in the far right corner. I looked around, searching for anything blue. It's Summer's favorite color, and knowing her, it will be the color of her bridesmaid's dresses.

"Well men, what are we waiting for!?" Sven exclaimed. We each ran to a different sections of the store, pulling out different styles and colors. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"...Well? Don't just stare at me.." I said grabbing the side of my arm, attempting to cover up the silk bodice.

"...HAHAHAHAHAH!" All of the girls, except for Bayleef, burst into laughter. I let out a disappointed sigh. This was the 5th dress I had tried on. This one had a silk bodice. It was a mermaid style down to about mid-thigh and then it puffed out into a cluster of feathers. It had one shoulder strap and sitting right on top of it was a puff of feathers.

"Yo- AHAHA- You look like a bird- Hahaha!" Kate grabbed her stomach hoping to ease the pain from her uncontrollable laughter. Her eyes watered up and little tears fell down her face. Wendy was on the ground in the fetal position making noises that sounded like a dying horse. Leanne covered her mouth trying to hold in the laughter. As I looked in the mirror, I let out a small chuckle. I did look ridiculous. But they don't have to be so mean about this one. It looked nice on the hanger..

As if reading my mind, Lyra, the store manager, spoke up, "Now ladies. There is no need to be rude to her. There is a dress for her and we will find it. Even if it take us all night!" The girls cheered. I gave a half-hearted smile and walked back to the dressing room. Lyra had gone back on the hunt for my so called 'perfect dress'.

The weight of everything dropped on my shoulders. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours and I'm already upset about things going wrong. There was so much to plan, so much to do, and so much to prepare for. What if we couldn't find a dress that I looked good in. What would we do then? There is no other bridal store in the Oblivia Region.. This could be a disaster. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Summer, honey, can I come in?" It was Leanne. I quickly wiped my tears away and nodded.

Well that was dumb. She can't see me. I collected myself and cleared my throat. "Yes." I said. She opened the door and stepped in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked simply. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Leanne.. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I'm already a mess. Planning for a wedding should be fun right? What if we can't find the perfect dress? What if Ben changes his mind or gets cold feet and drops out at the last minute? What if I fall walking towards them?! In front of everyone! Ohh my gods Leanne, I'm a mess."

She let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. Ever since I first met her, she had sort of been my mother figure. I hardly remember mine. My necklace is my only clear memory of her. Leanne has always been there for me and I trust her with my heart. Rand, too. He has been my father figure. Always protecting me from things. Like Ben for one. Haha, I remember the time Ben tried to hug me and Rand stepped in between us. The look he gave Ben was hilarious.

I smiled at the memory and another knock was heard at the door. "Summer, dear? I think I have the winner!" Lyra exclaimed. Leanne let go of me and held my cheeks in her hands. She gave me a small kiss on the forehead and stood up to walk out. I grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled and nodded her head. I let her hand go and Lyra bursted through the door.

"Close your eyes! I want to see your expression in front of the other girls!" she squealed.

"Yes, Ma'am." I closed my eyes and she put the dress on.

"Now keep them closed until we get out to the front and I tell you to open them!" she commanded. She held my hand and lead me out of the dressing room. We walked a short distance to the lounge. "Okay, we are in the lounge, but don't open your eyes yet!" Lyra said. As I walked by my bridal party, all I heard were gasps. Lyra helped me get on to the podium and turned me towards the mirror. "Open them." I opened my eyes and stared at myself.

"...wow."

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Well?"

"Hmmmm... I mean, it could get you laid. But you could do better." Keith commented. Rand smacked the back of his head. I let out an exaggerated sigh. Keith is going to get his ass beat by Rand if he keeps talking about the chances of me getting laid by Summer. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"Is that all you young kids talk about these days? How many times have you been laid? None." We all let out a hearty laugh. It couldn't be any more true! Kate sure as hell wouldn't let Keith do anything with her until they were in a serious relationship. "Let the master show you how to get this done." Rand stood up and walked off. Okay... it just got more awkward. He returned a few minutes later with a white tux with turquoise lining and buttons. He had a white long sleeved shirt with a turquoise vest and tie.

"Try this on." He handed me the outfit and I walked into the fitting room. A few minutes of adjusting and I was taking my first step out. I emerged from the door and the men ceased all talking. They all smiled and nodded in approval. I looked into the mirror and grinned. Not to brag or anything but I looked damn good. Haha.

"Now, that will definitely get you laid." Rand said with a wink. And the awkward meter just broke. We all exploded with laughter. This wedding was going to be fun.

"Well guys, it is getting dark so I say we place our order and head on home!" Sven said. I walked back into the dressing room to change. When I emerged again, Rand had already checked out. I gave my tux and other clothing articles to the manager for safe keeping until the wedding was near.

We all walked outside and started walking back to Rand's house. The sun had just begun to set. It gave the sky an even darker glow than the one earlier. Staraptor walked by my side and we had an in depth conversation about how we thought the wedding would go.

_"So do you think your parents are going to show up?" _He asked. I pondered on this. They had abandoned me when I was younger. All because I didn't live up to their standards. Not like Uriah, no. That 'know it all' older brother of mine. Did they even know where is was? What I was doing? Who I was with? The better question would be: Do they even care?

"You know what Staraptor, I don't know.." I said quietly. We walked in silence the rest of the way. It was dark by now. We all walked into the house. Silent.

"Well the girls aren't back so everyone, get to bed!" Rand said sternly. We all nodded. Keith and Sven headed towards the Living room. There were two air beds on the floor for them. Rand and I headed upstairs. He turned for his room and I walked in a straight line to mine. I changed into some boxers and baggy shorts. I turned out the light and laid down on the bed. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the front door slam open. I could hear their laughter from all the way up here.

Fehh, women these days. I heard rumbling and then a few minutes later, it was silent again. I wonder where Su-

The door flung open. She walked in with slumped shoulders and closed the door. She looked completely exhausted. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out some night clothes and walked into the bathroom. I closed my eyes again, trying to get some sleep.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and she slowly walked towards the bed. She rested her knees on the side of the bed and flopped face first into her pillow.

I laughed at her exhausted state. She let out a long groan and laughed after.

"You alright?" I asked. She rolled over into my chest. She wrapped her arm around my waist and let it rest there.

"Exhausted. How did the tuxedo search go?" she asked yawning. Her breath was minty.

"I think I found the perfect outfit. You like turquoise, right?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Love it!"

"Good. How was the dress search?"

"Well, after getting laughed at with 5 other dresses, I think I found a good one."

"You would look beautiful in a paper bag. Don't worry. You'll look great." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We drifted off into a restful sleep.

**Alrightyyy ! You won't be finding out what Summer's dress looks like until the actual wedding so, Ha! Anywhoo, hopefully you all enjoyed and until next time my Darlings ! (:**


	3. Not Until Your Honeymoon!

_Blood dripped onto my face. It fell out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. I saw the light leave his eyes and all of the tension in his muscles loosened. He was dead. Blood was everywhere. I tried to escape it but I started to drown. I couldn't swim. I was pulled under. My lungs screamed for air. Just when I thought I was going to pop, I fell through the blood. I was floating on the side of Faldera Volcano. My vision was crystal clear but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I watched her fall past me. She looked into my eyes and hate was all that was present. Against my will, my vision zoomed into her crash against the volcano. I heard her neck snap. I saw her eyes roll behind. It was my fault.._

The sun burned my eyes. I rose slowly cringing at my thigh pain. After everything that had happened, it was still sore. There was a long gash mark and burn scars surrounding it. I traced my fingers around the mark, thinking back to my dream. I shivered at the thought. I had to re-watch the entire thing. Like the first time wasn't bad enough..

The bathroom door opened. Ben stepped out, his towel hung loosely around his waist. His tan abs glistened as water dripped down them and were soon absorbed into the white plush fabric. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead while the rest stuck up in all directions. Water dripped from the tip of his hair and landed on the floor. "Hey, Babe." he said coolly. I continued to stare at his body. My lower lip separating from my top. He looked around the room and then back at me. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards me.

I scooted to the end of the bed so my legs hung off the edge. He put his hands on either side of my hips. My lips hungrily awaited his. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues explored the other's mouth. I leaned back onto the bed, pulling him with me. His hands wandered up to my sides. He slipped his fingers under my shirt and held my waist.

"Wake up Summer! You've... got..." Kate came to a halt. Ben and I both stared at her. Extremely embarrassed. She growled slightly and walked over to us. She smacked Ben upside the head. "NONE OF THAT UNTIL YOUR HONEYMOON DAMN IT!" she yelled. Her eyes turned to me. "And you!" She grabbed me by the ear and pulled me to the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squeaked.

"Now, go get dressed Ben! You and Summer have a busy day ahead of you! Now, you are coming with me. You need to eat something. I've got and entire meal plan for you that is..." I stopped listening to her blabber. I turned my head in Ben's direction. He was slightly pink in the cheeks. His towel hung even further down his waist, showing his 'V' cut. I bit my cheek, trying to erase the dirty thoughts coming to my mind. I looked back up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and mouthed "See ya in a few'. I chuckled and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Are you listening!?" Kate yelled as grabbed my ear again. She pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs and she went behind the counter. I gave her a stern look and she returned it. We stayed that way for a few seconds. It was inevitable, we broke into a hearty laughter.

"Well?!" Wendy asked plopping down in the seat next to me. Sven and Keith sat in the living room watching the latest episode of America's Next Top Poke Model. Figures they would want to watch a show with girls walking around practically naked with little Pokemon by their sides. What a disgrace to Pokemon. Bayleef was relaxing near the door with Ben's Staraptor. I looked at Wendy with a silly schoolgirl smile. I twirled my hair on my finger and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well what?" I asked in a high pitched voice. She laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"I'm serious! Hahah! Based on Kate's yelling, you two were doing something up there!" she remarked. I blushed thinking back to the few minutes I had just had with Ben. I started to contemplate on what I was going to say because in all honesty, I barely even know why we did it. Hey, don't get me wrong, it was awesome. I guess it was just the way his tan body gleamed in the light. The way his hair went in every which way.. the way-

"Earth to Summer? Are you with us? Jeez, was it really that intense?" Wendy laughed. I snapped out of my day dream and focused back on them.

They started cracking up. "Hahah, you should have seen them! He was practically straddling her!" Kate choked out.

"Holy shit! Look at her body!" Keith exclaimed excitedly. Our laughter died out very quickly. Kate grit her teeth and stood up. She grabbed Rand's daily newspaper. Kate rolled it up and whacked Keith on the back of the head with it. She snatched the remote out of Sven's hand. After flipping through the channels, she settled on the baseball channel. She sat down next to Keith and he placed his arm around her.

Ben stomped down the stairs. He wore a light blue jacket and had tan cargo shorts on. I smiled. He looked so good when he was dressed so casually. I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my pajamas. I giggled and passed Ben. He gave me a peck on the cheek and I ran upstairs, eager to see what the day held. I hopped in the shower and washed my body and hair. I brushed my teeth and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried myself and wrapped the towel under my arms. After opening the bathroom door, I walked to my dresser. Everything was so messy.

If I wanted to find something, some rearranging would have to be done. I pulled out some jeans and tossed them on the floor. It was definitely a 'shorts' day. I pulled out a pair of light blue shorts. The bottom was cut off and had a few rips. I also grabbed a hot pink tank top. Since no one was in the room, I quickly dropped the towel to the floor. I pulled a pair of boy short leopard print panties on. Then wrapped a matching leopard print bra around my back and clasped it in the back. I pulled the shorts up, buttoning and zipping them up. The tank top was on the floor so I turned around and picked it up.

When I turned back around to pull the shirt over my head, I saw the door open.

"We don't have all..." Ben stopped mid-sentence and stared at me with his mouth slightly ajar. I blushed and pulled the shirt down the rest of the way. He let out a small cough and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, they came up with this new idea. It's called knocking, you peeping Tom." I laughed as I chucked a sweater at him. He caught it and let out a laugh. I pulled my hair up and placed it in a messy bun.

"Well I'm sorry. You were taking forever." He said walking up to me. "And besides, how can I resist peeping when my gorgeous fiance is in here getting dressed?" He said with a cocky smirk, grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him. I laughed and kissed him. He pulled away and held his hand out towards the door. I walked ahead and slipped on a pair of tan flip flops. He grabbed our stylers and handed me mine.

He took my hand in his and we ran down the stairs. "Bye guys! See you in a few hours!" I called.

"Wait! You haven't eaten anything!" I heard Kate yell. Ohh well. I'm not all that hungry. I was too excited! Staraptor was waiting for us. Ben hopped up first and pulled me up.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"According to Kate's list," I giggled, "we are headed to the Aqua Resort for cake testing. Well this ought to be a tasty experience!" He exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Staraptor took off towards the Resort Area.

* * *

"I don't care! Tell us where our son is!"

"If you will just calm down and list-"

"NO! I want to know where he is! We want to be there when it happens!"

"Alright, alright. Ben is in the Oblivia Region. He is stationed there with his partner and fiance. He is living with another ranger Rand. But you can't just-"

"Uriah! Get your father. We are going to find him." Chairperson Erma sighed in defeat.

* * *

"I can't believe you smashed that damn cake in my face!" Ben yelled. I just continued laughing and holding my stomach, unable to breath. "You got it in my eye, in my hair and on half my face!" He complained.

"I licked most of it off, didn't I?" I smirked. He just grinned.

"You better hope I don't do that to you on our wedding night." he threatened.

My eyes grew wide. "Ben, don't you dare even think-" the video message on his styler popped up. It was Sven.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"You have some company." Sven said in a hushed voice. There was very loud talking in the background. A woman mostly. Ben face grew stern. He nodded and closed the styler.

We were almost back to the house by now. He started to sweat a little. He was obviously nervous and tense. I pulled on his shirt. "Babe, you okay? What's wrong?"

"You'll see.." he said. The rest of the ride was silent. We landed in the front yard. Even Staraptor was uneasy. Ben hopped off and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and slid down. As quickly as he held it out, he pulled it out of my grasp. We walked through the front door. Three new faces stood on one side of the living room.

"I don't care! Tell him to get here now." the woman said angrily.

"That won't be very necessary ma'am." Wendy said pointing at us. Everyone turned their attention towards us. I looked at Ben and his face was emotionless. There were three of them. A woman, man , and another guy about our age. Maybe older. Wait... was that...

Ben cleared his throat. "Mom. Dad. ...Uriah."

**Alrighty my darlingss . Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know, these chapters are starting off slow but hey, I'm trying to build. So don't forget to review! Till next time my darlings (:**


	4. I Can Handle It Right?

I looked from Ben to his family. His face was emotionless. His mother put on a fake smile and ran to him, pushing me to the side. She wrapped her arms around him. He didn't hug back nor pull away. His eyes watered up. His father slowly walked over to the both of them and joined the hug. Uriah, I'm guessing, walked over. He was taller than me. About the same height as Ben, maybe taller. He stopped in front of me and grinned. I got red in the face and looked away. I heard him snicker. Asshole.

After a few more seconds, Ben's parents let go of him. His father clapped him on the shoulder twice. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked coldly. His father frowned.

"We came to see you! It's been too long." his mother said.

"..Too long? TOO LONG? YOU abandoned ME? Remember that Mom? Huh? Cause I sure as hell do! Crystal clear! I was seven! SEVEN! And you think you have the right to come here and say it's been 'too long'!? You have no right!" he fumed. He grabbed hold of my hand. I squeezed it, trying to reassure him.

"I think we need to take this somewhere private. Ben, why don't you take your parents up to the study? You all can have some alone time. I'll fix Uriah and the rest of you something to eat." Leanne pointed up the stairs. Ben squeezed my hand one last time and looked at me. I smiled and nodded. He could get through this. I know he could.

"Yes, alone." his mother shot a glare at me. I let my hand slip from his, my eyes never leaving her's. Ben walked ahead and they followed. A chill went up my spine. It was obvious his mother wasn't quite sure about me yet. You could see it in her eyes.

"Summer, dear?" Leanne called. I looked at her. "Could you help me?" I walked over to her and we prepared sandwiches for everyone. It was early in the afternoon so pretty much lunch time. Everyone gathered at the table and thanked Leanne for the food. We all ate in an awkward silence. It crept into the room. Not willing to move.

As everyone started to finish, they placed their plates in the sink and walked into the living room. I stayed at the table and fiddled with my new styler. Uriah sat in the seat across from me. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. I could feel myself getting nervous. I don't like people staring at me.. Especially people I don't know particularly well. Ben had been gone for a long time. Around a half hour. I was getting nervous. Uriah kept his eyes trained on me.

Bayleef could probably sense my tension because she sat up and walked over to me. She placed her head on my knee and let me stroke her leaf. "How long have you had that Pokemon?"

I looked up at Uriah. He was looking straight in my eyes. I stumbled over words. " I.. I uhh.. Since she hatched." I said quickly. Bringing my gaze back down to Bayleef.

"Ever battle with her?"

"I'm not a trainer." He chuckled.

"Don't matter, I bet she could take a few hits. Dish a few out." he said matter-of-factly. I was getting annoyed.

"I'm not a trainer." I repeated. Giving him a stern look. He was a know it all. "I'm a Ranger. We don't battle. We protect people and Pokemon."

He seemed to take this in. "Like hand on hand combat?" My eyebrows furrowed. Where was he getting at?

"To an extent, yes." I answered carefully.

"How 'bout you and I go a few rounds." he asked with a chuckle. He was definitely testing me. I opened my mouth to make a rude remark but I heard the door open. Bayleef raised her head and looked at the stairs. Ben's father walked down the stairs. Ben got most of his traits from his father, Uriah from his mother. He walked to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it thrice.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aro." he smiled. He seemed nice enough.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Summer." I said nicely. He smiled and released my hand.

"My wife would like to meet you."

"Yes, sir." I nodded and walked up the stairs to the study. My palms got sweaty and I softly knocked at the door. A few seconds later, it opened. Ben stood there and stepped aside so I could enter. His mother sat on one side of the table. I walked with Ben to the other side. We both sat down, an eerie silence present in the room.

"So.. you're Ben's partner, I presume?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

She didn't seem to take an interest. "Ben where is your fiance? I would like to meet her as well." she asked. My face got red. I felt ashamed. Was she really that hard-headed?

"You're looking at her." Ben said, grabbing my hand under the table. I was thankful for it. I hadn't realized how tense I had gotten.

"Ohh.." she said distastefully. "Well then, I have a few questions. Where are you and Ben going to be living when you're married?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere-"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Uhh.. since Ranger-"

"When will the wedding be?"

"We are planning it right-"

"How far have you and Ben gone?"

"I... uhh.."

"Are you even a virgin?" My breath hitched. I could feel heat rush to my face. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. What game was she playing?

"So you aren't? How shameful."

Ben shot out of his seat. "That is enough!" he exclaimed. "You don't even know the whole story."

"Well I'm sorry, I just want you to have the best you can possibly get." she said sternly. Who the hell did she think she was?

"She doesn't have to explain herse-" I cut Ben off.

"I was raped. A few times.. on a mission." I said calmly. His mother studied me. Ben lowered in his seat and took hold of my hand again. I won't cry. I'll be brave. Brave..

"How unfortunate. I assume you haven't tried anything on Ben?" What exactly is she accusing me off?

"That is none of your business. Why are you even here! You left me when I was seven. Just because I wasn't like Uriah. What made you want to show up all of a sudden?"Ben asked loudly. His temper was definitely rising. I squeezed his hand, willing him to stay calm.

"I realized I had made a huge mistake! We all had to see you! I did some research and found out you were a Ranger so we all went to the Ranger Union to find out where you were. They told us you were here, so here we stand." she said defensively. Ben grit his teeth.

"After all these years? That's bullshit." he said loudly.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I'm still your mother." she said sternly. I heard Ben mutter under his breath, 'not hardly.'

Just know, you aren't staying the night here. You all can go sleep outside for all I care. You aren't staying here though."

"I'll do well to remember." she said slyly. Ben pulled me up and lead me out of the room. He pulled me down the stairs outside. I didn't question him. His paced slowed as we walked north towards the little bridge Nick had built. I held his hand loosely, thinking back to the conversation we had with his mother. I don't know why she doesn't like me.. When we got to the bridge we took our shoes off and stuck our feet in the cool water.

A few minutes passed and nothing had been said. "How are you?" I asked concerned.

He turned his heads towards me with a confused look. "Am I okay? What about you, huh? She completely humiliated you!" he exclaimed.

"Ben, I don't mind. That subject was going to come up sooner or later. Listen, I know you are confused and upset. I can tell you're still in shock from your parents just showing up out of no where after all of these years. And I know it won't be easy at all to forgive them. But maybe it's better to just be civil with each other. For your sake. It'll take a lot of stress off your back. Everything will be fine." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled. and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yea?"

"You got a little something right.." I pointed to his shoes. He removed his arm to look down at his laces and I pushed him into the water. I was splashed but he emerged soaked to the core. I bursted into laughter. The water was shallow enough for him to stand. It came up more that waist high, but not over the shoulders.

"Ohhhh, so you think that's funny?" he asked with an evil grin. My smile faded and I tried to back away. He grabbed my foot and pulled me in with him. I surfaced to the top, soaked. I tried to be angry but I just burst into more laughter.

After about a half hour of wrestling in the water and talking, we decided to head back. It was well into the afternoon by now and I'm pretty sure Ben had calmed down by now. As we walked back to the house, a spring breeze blew through the trees. I grabbed my arms and a long, cold shiver ran down my back. I was still only wearing a tank top and shorts. Not to mention I was drenched head to toe.

Ben wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body. He had goosebumps on his arms. It only took a few minutes before we were back at Rand's house. As we approached the door, it opened. Aro stepped out. Followed by his wife and then Uriah. Aro stopped and shook my hand. "It was nice meeting you, Summer." I nodded and he gave Ben a hug, regardless of his wet state. His mother passed by me, shaking her head. She hugged Ben but he didn't hug back. He stood there with his arms crossed. Uriah stopped in front of me. He looked me up and down slowly. He grinned and held out his hand. I hesitantly reached for it. He shook it thrice but suddenly, yanked my arm towards him.

"I'll be seeing you again." he whispered in a husky voice. He let go and followed his parents down the little hill leading to Lapras Beach. I felt my face get hot. What did he mean? I don't want any trouble..

I turned to Ben. He put his arm around my shoulder, smiling, and we walked in to the house. He hadn't seen... good.. I don't want anything bad to go happen. Everything is going to be okay.. I can handle this on my own.. right?

**Alrighty my darlingss! Hopefully you liked this chapter! More to comee! Don't forget to review! Till next time my darlingss! (:**


	5. A Relaxing Evening

"I can't believe you pulled me in!" I said laughing. Ben and I stood in our bathroom. He pulled his shirt off and rung into the bath.

"If you don't remember, Missy, you pushed me in first." He countered chuckling. I bent over and shook my head. Water splashed all over Ben. He held his arms out, looking at his, now wet, body.

"I just dried off! Ohhh, you're goin' to get it!" he laughed. I let out a playful scream and ran out of the bathroom. He chased after me and grabbed my waist. He carried me to the bed and dropped me on it. My hair sprawled over the pillow.

"You know, I'm still dripping with water. The bed is going to get wet." I said giggling. He crawled over me and put his hands on either side of my head.

"Ehh, I don't mind." he said, lowering his lips to mine. I kissed him back but flipped us so I was on top of him. "Okay, pushy, you can be on top. I don't mind." he said with a cocky smile. I just laughed.

"Well Mr. Over Confident, if it's all same to you, I don't want to sleep on a wet bed." I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose. I rolled of the bed and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me. If you wanna."

"How 'bout I join you instead?" He leaned his head to the side and put on a puppy face.

"Awhhh, no." I closed the door and turned on the hot water. I stepped in and did the necessities. I let the hot water wash over my skin. My hand reached down to the gash on my thigh. I flinched but traced my fingers around it. I don't know why I do this all the time, but in a way, I find comfort in it. It helps me remember that I had been through it all. And that I've survived it all. It was a permanent reminder that I had been to hell and back. I was strong and brave. I'll always be brave.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped the towel under my arms and stepped out. Ben was sitting on the floor playing with his styler. I walked over to my dresser. I could feel eyes burning into my back so I rolled my eyes and turned around. Ben just gave me a toothy smile and continued staring.

"Are you going to leave by any chance?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope." He said smiling. I smiled but remembered I was supposed to be mad. I furrowed my eyebrows and pointed my finger towards the bathroom door.

"Out." I said sternly. He laughed and stood up. Before he walked into the bathroom, he pulled me towards him by my 'waist'. His hands weren't exactly that high up. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I looked up at him. He wore a sweet smile and his dimples were present. I reached up on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. My feet lowered back to the floor and I smiled. "Now go take a shower. You smell like wet Growlithe."

He laughed as he let me go and walked into the bathroom. I waited until the shower started before I even thought about taking my towel off. I dressed into some sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt that hugged my body. Since my hair was still wet, I just tied it into a bun. I walked downstairs and Leanne was cooking. Whatever it was, it smelt damn good. The sun had begun to set. The sky was a dark orange and red.

I walked into the living room. Rand was no where to be seen. Probably on patrol. I sat on the floor and Bayleef walked over to me. She laid down next to me and rested her head on my thigh. I rested my head on Kate's leg and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I looked at Suicune. He stood right in front of me, his eyes lifeless. Saliva dripped from his fangs and he snarled at me. It was like he didn't even know me. "Suicune. It's me! Please, snap out of it!" I shouted. He sprinted at me. I tried to turn and run, but my feet were frozen to the floor. He jumped, his mouth__ open__. His teeth sunk into my cheeks._

Hands held my cheeks. I let out a loud gasp and punched the first thing in front of me. It just so happened to be Ben's stomach. My breaths were heavy and I was sweating. Bayleef was at the dinner table with Staraptor and everyone else. Ben gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

I breathed in and exhaled. "Nightmare.." I whispered. My hand wandered to my scar. I traced my fingers around it once again. My heart beat began to slow down.

"Are you two going to join us anytime soon? You food will get cold." It was Rand.

"We will talk about this later." Ben whispered. I nodded and he held out his hand. After grabbing it, he swiftly pulled me up. We walked to the table and sat next to Sven and Wendy. There was little talk here and there, but we mostly ate in silence. It was good silence. We enjoyed each other's company. Although I was curious as to what Kate had planned for us tomorrow.

"So Kate, what have you planned for us tomorrow?" I asked, resting my head on my hands.

Her face light up. "I'm so glad you asked! Well, tomorrow we are going to go bridesmaids shopping!" Wendy and Nema's faces light up as well. "And Ben, you'll be groomsmen shopping!"

"Well if we are going tuxedo shopping, I definitely want Rand picking my tuxedo." Keith said with a serious look. All of the guys broke into laughter. I don't think I wanna know what they all were referring to...

Dinner finished soon after. Wendy offered to do the dishes. It was around 9 and I could feel all of my energy wash out of me. But I didn't want to go to bed yet. I walked into the living room and looked through the movie selection. I stumbled upon a movie called 'Finding Goldeen'. It looked cute so I asked everyone if they wanted to watch. Rand and Leanne decided to head of the bed, but everyone else stayed. Kate popped some popcorn and Sven brought out some sodas.

The first 5 minutes of the movie, Nema, Wendy, Kate, and I were in tears. Ben placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on his chest. I used his shirt to wipe my tears. An hour or so passed and the movie was almost over. My eyes strained to stay open. By this time, I was laying on Ben's lap. He stroked my hair, which only added to my tiredness. By the time the credits came around, I was half asleep. I heard the T.V. clip off.

"I'm going to take her upstairs. I'll see you all in the morning." Ben said with a yawn. Keith and Sven said their goodbyes. He lifted my head up so he could scoot out from under me. I felt his hands go under my knees and the other go under my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can walk if you want me to." I whispered. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Just go back to sleep. I want to carry you. Just think, soon enough, I'll be carrying you like this into our new home." He whispered. I smiled. The thought of marrying him was just so amazing that it almost seemed impossible. But we were going to do it. And I was almost too excited to wait any longer.

He placed me under the sheets and moved in next to me. I scooted my back into his stomach and he hung his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep.

**Alright, I know this is short and irrelevant but I'm actually really stressed right now and chapter posting is going to slow down because I can't keep up with everything. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the story shall go on and get better! I promise because tomorrow, they are going to get Bridesmaids dresses! Who shall be the best man? Who will be the maid of honor? Who will walk Summer down the aisle? Till next time my darlingss (: **


	6. Will You Be-?

_"Please, stop." I whispered. My body racked with sobs. He dragged his nails down my bare stomach. I cringed as hot tears fell down my cheeks. Blood rolled down my sides. Drops of sweat dripped down my forehead as I tried to pull my hands free. He used one hand put more weight on my hands and groped my chest with the other. I let out a gargled scream. My throat burned from the constant screaming. He stood up. He was done. My body ached and my breaths were shallow. He walked by me and looked down at my bare body. He pulled his foot back and I felt a jab to my rib cage. I didn't move. Another. Tears fell down my cheeks. Another one. "..stop." Again. "Stop." Two more. "Stop, please!" Another. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Summer! Please wake up!"

My eyes whipped open. I felt my cheeks burning and tears continuously rolled down my cheeks. Ben had my hands pinned to the sides. I probably tried to punch him again. He was leaning over me, his eyes filled with worry and concern. I breathed in. I let out a sob.

"Ben." I cried. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and leaned forward. I held onto his neck for dear life. He wrapped his arms around me confused. "Ben, it happened again." I choked out.

"W-what happened? Summer you have to tell me whats going on." Ben commanded. I pulled away from him, just enough to where I could see his eyes. My arms still wrapped around his neck.

"H-he... Red Eyes.. He came back.. he did it again." I cried. "He wouldn't stop.. even when I begged.. and begged. And then he kept kicking me.. and kicking me... It happened all over again." I buried my face in his chest. A cold shiver went down my back. I felt Ben bring his hand to the back of my head. He stroked my hair calmly and let out a sigh. His arm wrapped tighter around my waist.

"He is never going to hurt you again. Ever. No one will. I promise. I won't let them. You're safe with me." He whispered in my ear. I let my hand slid down to my thigh. My fingers traced around the scar. I nodded my head and pulled away. Ben brought both of his hands to my face and wiped my tears away. I held his hand to my cheek and looked into his eyes. They were shining in the sunlight that poured through the window across the room.

I nodded one more time and let my hand slide to the side. I pulled the covers off and scooted to the edge of the bed. My feet dangled on the side. My skin tight shirt had risen and now showed half my stomach. I reached my hands up to pull it down and the door opened.

"Ben, hurry up. I'm coming with- Well hello." Uriah said with a wink. My face got even redder and I quickly tugged my shirt down.

"What are you doing here?" Ben growled.

"I came in to tell you that I'm going with you for tux shopping. After all, I'll be in your wedding." Uriah said matter-of-factly.

"No way in hell." Ben said plainly.

"Ohh, we'll see." Uriah said as he stepped back towards the door. "Just hurry the hell up." Ben growled through gritted teeth. Uriah slammed the door and made me jump.

"Such a dick." Ben said angrily.

"Don't let him get under your skin. That's the reaction he wants." I said grabbing my shower towel and heading towards the bathroom.

"Can I pleeeeeeeeeease come in?" Ben begged. I let out a laugh. I nodded my head. His entire face lit up. He grabbed my arm and pulled us into the bathroom. The whole time I was laughing. He is going to be so mad.

I grabbed Ben by the shoulders and sat him on the toilet. "What? Am I getting a lap dance or something?"

"Not exactly. Just whatever you do, do't move from this spot. Understand?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Yes ma'am."

I walked over to the shower and opened the curtain. I stepped in and closed it.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked. I just giggled from the other side of the curtain. A few seconds later, I stripped my clothing off and threw it over the curtain. They landed with a plop. "Are you trying to strip tease me or something?"

I laughed. "No, I'm taking a shower!" I turned on the water.

"You're bullshitting me." He growled. More laughter.

"You asked if you could come in. You didn't specify. Now stay put. I'll be done soon." I heard him murmur some profanity, which just made the whole situation funnier.

After about ten minutes, I turned the water off. I poked my head out the side. "Hey Ben, can you pass me my towel?"

"Only if I get a peek." He negotiated. I just let out a sigh and pulled my head back. I put my hand through the curtain so he could see it and I stuck my middle finger up. He broke into laughter and a second later, he passed me my towel. I dried off and wrapped it under my arms. I stepped out onto the freezing floor. Ben stood up. I took a step towards him and slipped on water. I could feel myself fall backwards until strong arms wrapped around me.

Ben looked down at me and smiled. "Jeez you're a klutz." I smiled. He placed my back on my two feet. My towel had become real loose. I tried to adjust my hands. Too late. It started to slip off. Ben quickly grabbed it and held it to my skin. Nothing was showing.

"If you don't want to show me yet, don't worry." He smiled. I re-adjusted my hands and smiled back at him.

"Thank you." I used one hand to pull his mouth down to mine. I pulled away when I was short of breath. "Take a shower dork. And hurry up, they're waiting for you." I lightly kissed him on the nose and walked out, closing the door behind me. The shower started soon after. I walked to my dresser and pulled open the drawer. I chose my pink bra and panties. I then proceeded to pick out a light pink sun dress that came to about mid-thigh. I threw my dress on the bed near my shoes and hair supplies.

I let the towel drop to the floor. I pulled up my panties and clipped my bra in the back. I turned and walked to the bed. The door opened. Uriah walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at me with a smile on his face. My face burned red and I quickly grabbed the bed sheets, attempting to cover my body.

"What the fuck! Get out! Learn how to fucking knock!" I whisper yelled. I didn't need Ben to come running in and find this. Uriah just laughed.

"Damn. Ben's got it good." He gave me toothy smile. If I was dressed, I would have walked right to him and slapped him so hard, Zeus would feel the pain. I was beyond pissed.

"Get. Out." I growled.

He snickered. "Just tell Ben to hurry up. We are all waiting." He took one last look and walked out of the door, shutting it quietly. I ran to it and locked it. I have GOT to make locking that damn door a mental note. I threw on my dress and grabbed my styler.

"Remind me next time- every time, to lock the door please." I said to Voice. Nav. I blow dried my hair and curled it a bit. I placed my black flip flops on. Ben walked out of the bathroom with his towel hung loosely once again.

I let out a small laugh. "What is it?" he questioned.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's definitely working." I said simply. He smiled with all teeth and proceeded to get dressed.

"SUMMER! HURRY UP DAMN IT!" Kate yelled from downstairs. I ran to Ben and wrapped my arms around his waist from the back. Okay, maybe a little lower.. but anyway, I gave him a kiss on the side of the cheek. I then ran to the door.

"Bye, babe! Love you!" I called as I closed the door and ran down the stairs. Wendy, Nema, Leanne, Bayleef and Kate awaited me. I turned towards the door and Ben's mother stood there with Aro. So that's why Uriah is here.

"Could you have taken any longer?" She questioned. I hung my head ashamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said quietly. We all said goodbye to the guys and caught some Staraptor.

"Alright ladies! To the Aqua Resort!" We dashed through the skies.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I got dressed quickly in some black cargo shorts and put on a white shirt. I walked down the stairs and the guys all sat on the sofa. Aro and Uriah stood near the door. I felt bad for my father. I could tell he was just following my mother. Never really agreeing with her decisions. But I just can't let go of the fact that he didn't stand up to her when they left me.. I shook the memory form my mind. I had to focus.

"Ya'll ready?" I called. Keith looked at me and snickered. They all stood up and walked to the door. Aro and Uriah stepped out, allowing room for everyone else to move out. I closed and locked the door. We all began our journey to Tilt Village to meet up with Murph. We were going to the same shop as before.

I definitely want Murph in my wedding. I want to ask Keith to be my Best Man. I've known him ever since Ranger School. Even before I met Sven. And he sure as hell has helped me through everything girl related. Sven would stand next to him. Then Murph. Uriah wouldn't stand anywhere near me or Summer for that matter. I won't allow it.

Soon after Murph joined us, we arrived at the shop. We all stepped in and separated. After about 20 minutes, we met at the dressing rooms. I sat down on one of the mini couches. They all emerged with a Hella mess of colors. I slapped my forehead.

"You all do know the theme is 'Blue', yes?" I asked chuckling. They all looked at another and burst into laughter. They walked back in the dressing rooms. This time, they came out wearing different shades of blue.

"Try and choose a color that isn't exactly the same shade of blue as yours." Rand suggested. I nodded as I inspected all of the colors. I stopped in front of Keith. He wore a light blue. It would definitely look good with my suit. I grinned and he did as well.

"Well gentlemen, we've found the color. Now, Sven and Murph, I want you to be my groomsmen." I said. They grinned and gave me a high five. I turned to Keith. "Keith, my main man. Be my Best Man?" I asked. He put his hand on his hip and the other on his chin. He smiled and flipped his wrist down.

"Of course, boooo!" he said in a girly voice. We all broke into laughter. Except for Uriah.

"What the hell? I'm your brother. I'm your best man." Uriah challenged. I turned to him.

"I barely even know you. By law, you aren't my brother anymore. You're lucky Summer convinced me to let you stay. So you better shut up, and deal with it." I simply. I turned back around. Keith, Murph, and Sven proceeded to get their measurments. By the time they had purchased their tuxes, it was around 1 in the afternoon.

"Well there is no doubt the girls are still busy, so why don't we hit the diner, and get some lunch?" Murph suggested. No one argued so we headed for the small diner on the other side of town.

* * *

"...I love that." I said. I could hear Ben's mom snicker behind me. This was the 7th set of 3 dresses that the girls have tried on and we've been here for 3 hours. I liked them all. But every time I came close to making a decision, she kept putting me down. I'm just so frustrated.

"It's hideous." she said plainly. I let out a groan.

"Next." I said quietly. All the girls groaned.

"Summer, I refuse to try on the whole store. Now, don't you dare listen to what _she_ has to say because this is not her decision. This is yours. If you love it, we do too!" Wendy said reassuringly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well... could you all try on the 3rd dress from before, please?" I asked politely. I wanted to see that dress again.. There was something about it..

They all emerged from their fitting rooms. I gasped when the stood at the platform.

"This is a Strapless Crinkle Chiffon Dress with a Mikado Sash Look." The attendant said.

"And I can get this in a light blue, yes?" I asked. She nodded her head. "This is the one!" I exclaimed. All of the girls squealed. I ran up the and hugged them. Now, down to business.

"Wendy? Nema? Could you two be my bridesmaids?" They squealed and hugged me. I turned to Kate. "By my Maid of Honor?" She covered her mouth in shock.

"M-Me?!" She ran at me and squeezed me extra tight. I just laughed and hugged her back, happy that she was happy. Without her, a lot of this wouldn't have gotten done.

"Leanne... I was thinking. Ever since I first met you.. you've been like a mother to me. And that can be overlooked. Nema is so lucky to have a mother like you and I was just wondering.. for one day.. if I could have the chance to experience that.. I was wondering if you wanted to be 'Mother' of the Bride.." I asked uncertain of myself.

She looked at me and covered her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. Ohh shit, now I'm going to cry. We both laughed. "Summer dear, I would love to!" She held my cheeks and smiled.

"Why don't you have your real mother be the Mother of the Bride? It seems awfully rude and disrespectful in my opinion. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ben's mom broke in. Happy moment gone. I looked down and felt a pain in my stomach. Now is not the time to throw up. Just talking about my parents death makes me feel sick.

I lifted my hand to my Mother's necklace. "My mother... she died. With my father and sister. In a fire. I was only a few years old. So, I don't really have a mother." I said plainly, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"C-can we just.. go?" I asked. Leanne nodded and told the girls to purchase their clothing and meet herself and me at the small diner next to the store. I was glad to get out of there. I couldn't take another insult from Ben's mother. I don't know why she hates me so much. I barely even know her.. Maybe that's the reason. Maybe it's because she doesn't know me well at all and I don't know her. Well, that'll change. I'm going to sit down and have a stern talk with this lady.

We finished our lunch and it was well into the afternoon by now. Probably 4 or 5. We all would be arriving home shortly. I just can't wait to go to bed. I'm so exhausted. My Staraptor landed and I hopped off, thanking it. I walked into the house. Keith and Sven sat on the couch with Uriah. All three of them looked half asleep. Rand sat at the table with Aro, discussing the latest Pokemon tournaments.

I walked over to the table. "Hello Aro, Rand." They greeted me back with smiles. "Listen Rand.. I was wondering if.. you could walk me down the aisle.. I don't have a father.. and over the years, you've really been my father figure and I couldn't be more thankful." He smiled and hugged me.

"Sums, it would be my honor to walk you down the aisle." he said kindly.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I hugged him one last time and ran upstairs. I opened the door and Ben stood at his dresser in just his boxers. He was changing into his pajamas. I blushed and felt another tingling in my stomach. My eyes were glued to his body.

"Now whose the Peeping Tom?" he said sarcastically as he pulled his flannel pants up. I quickly snapped out of it and laughed.

"Guilty as charged." I said sweetly. I walked over to the bed and plopped down, kicking my shoes off. I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling. My hair was sprawled around the pillow. I turned my head towards Ben. He was leaning against the bathroom door frame and looking at me. He was topless. And with that body, Hell, it got me excited.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked. I laughed.

"I can ask you the same thing." I smirked. He chuckled and walked towards me. Soon he was on top of me. His lips met mine and I kissed him back hungrily. I licked his lower lip and he quickly opened his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. His right hand wandered down my side. He got down to my thigh and gently stroked it. Thank Aphrodite I shaved last night!

His hand wandered higher and higher on my thigh. He slowly slid it under my dress. His hand wandered up to my waist and he gripped it.

His hand slithered up higher towards my chest. The tips of his fingers brushed the wire on my bra. "BEN! AMERICA'S NEXT TOP POKE MODEL IS ON!" Keith yelled from downstairs. He froze.

"Don't. You. Dare."

He bolted to the door and practically jumped down the stairs. I heard a loud crash at the bottom.

"BENJAMIN!" I screamed.

**Alrighty my darlings! Hopefully you all liked this chapter! It took me a hella long time to write! Anywhoo, don't forget to review my babies! Till' next time my darlings (:**


	7. The Truth

"Can I please sleep on the bed?"

"No! You get to sleep on the floor tonight. I don't want to feel a boner because of some girl you saw on T.V." I said sternly. He laughed and I threw a pillow at him. "It's not funny you turdball!"

"Fine, just give me a blanket." I threw a blanket at him and laid back down under the covers. He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. My lips curled into a smile and my eyes closed.

"_Leave him alone, Rosalie! He doesn't deserve this! Stop!" I yelled as Rosalie straddled him. He was bleeding everywhere and losing consciousness. I had to get her to stop. I attempted to run at them but I couldn't will my limbs to do anything. I couldn't look away, I couldn't breath. I had to watch her torture him. Nearly killing him. She turned her head towards me and smiled. Someone covered my mouth and everything went black._

I jolted awake. A sudden flash of light pierced the room, illuminating it for a few seconds. Rain beat down on the house. A loud crash of thunder rumbled the house. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and buried my face in them. Unwanted tears rolled down my cheeks. I rocked back and forth trying to wipe away the memories of the previous dream. More thunder crashed and I gasped.

My head turned down to Ben's sleeping form. He lay on his stomach with one hand above his head. His face was turned towards me. He looked younger than usual. His bare back was showing and you could see his muscles contracting as he breathed.

I grabbed a blanket and dropped my feet to the floor. Quietly walking up to him, I draped the blanket over him. It was chilly in our room. My head turned towards the bed. I don't really want to sleep alone.. After about a minute of debating in my head, I decided to lay down next to him, making sure I didn't wake him. I looked at him for a few seconds. His lips were parted and his breathes were slow and steady. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

A dim light shone through the the small window. Rain drops littered the glass panel. My body felt warmer the usual and I saw that someone put a blanket on top of me last night. I glanced up at the bed but a puff of brown hair blocked my view. I lifted myself up with my arms. Summer lay down next to me. She was in the fetal position. Her hands were balled into fists and she seemed to be struggling. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to my body. Her fists un-clenched and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ben.." she whispered.

"I'm here." I said quietly, kissing her cheek. She nodded her head and turned so she was facing me. Her hand reached out and she started absently tracing things on my stomach with her finger. I took hold of her hand and kissed her fingers. They were freezing. All she had on were shorts and a t-shirt and I noticed her entire body had goosebumps. She had stayed the whole night on top of the covers instead of under them. I took hold of the blanket on top of me and wrapped her in it.

"You're going to get sick you know." She just shrugged her shoulders. I could see tiny bags forming under her eyes. She wasn't getting enough sleep. "I'm making you breakfast. What would you like?" I asked smiling.

"You don't have-"

"Shut up and tell me." I said with a laugh. She smiled.

"Waffles." I nodded my head and walked downstairs. I got all of the necessities out from the cabinets and started to make some waffles. This was definitely harder than I thought. Keith suddenly sat up on the couch. He probably crashed there last night. Sven stood up from the floor and nearly tumbled over. Rand hustled down the stairs.

"Mornin' Rand." I greeted

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully. He walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He grabbed the daily newspaper by the door and walked over to the living room.

"Good morning, Lads!" He clapped Sven on the shoulder who instantly tumbled to the floor. Yea.. Sven wasn't really a morning person. Rand turned on the news and listened as he read. I heard a door open and Summer slowly walked down the stairs. She had put sweat pants and a sweatshirt on. She had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, making it look like she wore a cape. She walked to the table and instantly rested her head on it.

"You seriously need more sleep." I said, trying to focus on my baking skills. I heard her groan and I chuckled.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask your mother out to lunch today." Summer said quietly. I dropped the mixing spoon I was using.

"Why?" I asked turning to her. She frowned a bit.

"She hates me.. I have to figure out why, so I can fix it and get everything straight. It will make everything move smoother. I don't think I can take another insult by her. It seems as if Aro has taken a liking to me. Now your mom just has to hop on board and everything should work out well.. Hopefully.." she explained.

"But she-" I protested.

"Summer is right, you know?" Rand interjected. I just sighed and turned back around to finish cooking. When I was done, I had made enough for Summer, Rand, me, and Leanne, when she came downstairs.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

When I finished my food, I walked over to the sink and placed my dish in it. I walked back to Ben and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for the food. I jogged up the stairs and took a quick shower. I was about to walk to my dresser when my Voice Nav spoke up.

"Don't forget to lock the door." I let out a sigh of relief and walked to the door to lock it. Just before I could turn the lock, it bust open, smacking me in the face. I grabbed my nose.

"HOLY GODS! OW!" I yelled.

"SUMMER! I- What happened to you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I growled.

"YOU!" I yelled angrily. She looked around and seemed to put two and two together. She laughed.

"Hah! Sorry! But I heard you're going to lunch with Ben's mom! Are you going to yell at her?! Tell her to get outta your business?!"

"No. I'm going to find out what the hell her problem is and fix it." I said plainly. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Ohh please, I've seen your ass at least 3 times already." she laughed. My face turned bright red.

"TWICE! AND THEY WERE ACCIDENTS!" I yelled in defense. Kate just broke into laughter. I let out a defeated sigh and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I emerged in a light pink cut-off shirt. I had a black spaghetti strap on under it so my stomach wouldn't show, and I had a pair or light blue shorts on. I walked out and allowed Kate to blow-dry my hair. I placed on some black flip flops and clipped my styler to my wrist. We both walked down the stairs talking. I glanced at the dinning table and Ben sat with Aro talking. Ben's mother and Uriah sat their uncomfortably. Uriah glanced up and grinned when he saw me. I quickly looked away and focused back to what Kate was saying.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I walked to Ben's mother. "Excuse me Ma'am.. I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me.. so we can get things straightened out." I said with a hint of uncertainty.

She stared at me for a moment, taking it into consideration. "I guess that'll do." She stood up and walked out the door. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Ben and Aro. They both gave me a thumbs up. Bayleef walked up to me. "You coming, girl?" She nodded. We walked out together. Ben's mom had already begun to walk to Tilt Village. Bayleef and I followed behind her.

* * *

The waiter sat us at a table. Bayleef obediently sat on the floor, enjoying some Pokesnacks. It was time to get this over with.

"We haven't been properly acquainted. My name is Summer. Yours?"

"Irina."

"Why don't you like me?" I asked boldly.

She stared at me, taking in my ever flaw. "I knew your mother." I was taken aback by her sudden statement. I stumbled over words.

"M-my mother?"

"And your father." she said plainly. I just stared at her. She seemed to take this as an invitation to elaborate. "They had everything. A great house, a great family history, money. Tons of it. And their most prized possession," I stared at her, my mouth slightly ajar. "You. You were their everything. They loved their perfect baby girl and would do anything for her. Talked about how she would do great things when she was older. How she would inherit their fortune."

I couldn't believe my ears. I could hardly remember my parents.. They didn't seem terrible. There was something fueling her hate for them and myself. Envy? "We on the other hand, couldn't afford anything. Uriah was just a young boy. Ben even younger. Your age as a matter of fact. We couldn't afford the necessities for two children. Your parents knew this. They loaned money to us. More than a few times. They helped us pay our bills and bought clothing and food for Ben and Uriah."

"But why did you hate them? They helped you so much!" I said defending my parents.

"They were too generous! Soon they ran low on money. They claimed they needed to stop loaning money that they would never get paid back. I had saved and saved my money. I tried to pay them back once we got on our feet somewhat. They wouldn't accept it. I went one day, to try once again to give your mother the money. On my way to your house, I smelt smoke. The sky was filled with it. I dialed 911 as fast as I could. I ran to your house and it was up in flames. Everything. People were gathered everywhere. Not one tried to help. They were all mad that your parents had stopped helping them financially. They all stood there while your family burned."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. No one.. not one person tried to help them. How could they be so cruel..? "A few weeks later, a rumor spread to everyone that no one had survived the fire. I assumed you died too. Their amazing unstoppable daughter. That's when we had to leave Ben. I couldn't afford to keep him.. I wanted him to have a better life. Not because he wasn't like Uriah. Your mother was my best friend. I envied every single thing about her and her life. She had it made and she threw it all away. And here we are, years later. Uriah is in college and Ben is here. Fighting along side the girl who should be dead."

My hand gripped my mother's necklace. My mind was racing with questions and doubts.. I should have died in that fire. "I come to see what was going on and here you are. A spitting image of your mother. I envied the way you were raised. I wanted Uriah and Ben to have that. So when I found out you had survived a fire that should have killed you, more envy grew in me. You not only had everything as a child, but you survived. You thrived. If your mother had just been smarter and not so generous.. your family would still be alive. I hated that it ended that way. Her generosity got her killed. And I hated her for that. I didn't want you to be the same person she was. I didn't want your generosity to kill my son. But seeing you here, how well you treat Ben. I realized I was mistaken. I was just too hard-headed to admit it. I apologize for any grief or stress that I might have caused between you and Ben. I know now that I have made a huge mistake and that I also have to apologize to Ben. He needs to know the truth. You needed to know too. And I ask you know, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I sat there, quietly sobbing in my seat. I could tell she was being sincere. I got out of my seat and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder.

My parents... died because they were too generous. They could have been saved. But people held a grudge. Not a single person.. How could they be so cruel.. I can find it in my heart to forgive her. I won't be like the others. I will forgive and forget..

**Alrighty, hopefully you liked this chapter! So we finally find out the truth to Summer's parent's death. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Have a wonderful week and I'll try to update soon! Till next time my darlings (:**


	8. Forgiven

We walked back to the house in silence, listening to the Starly chirp in a chorus of tunes. Irina walked ahead, taking in the scenery from a new perspective. "Hey, Irina?"

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"I'm going to stay here.. and just take everything in.." I answered looking at the little bridge Nick had built. She nodded her head and continued walking down towards Rand's house. I walked over to a big oak tree and lowered my self to its base. Pokemon fluttered in the trees and in the water. I raised my head to the sky and closed my eyes. I smelt the sweet fragrance of honey nearby. This was a perfect time to think.

I can't... even begin to process the fact that Irina knew my parents.. Were they really that generous? Were people that cruel..? My parents helped them in so many ways.. and they let them burn! They let my entire life burn to the ground.. and didn't do a damn thing about it.

Small tears fell down my cheeks. Everything I knew.. gone in minutes.. And me.. powerless to stop it from happening.

"Summer?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Kate stood there with her arms outstretched. I got up and ran into them. She let me cry on her shoulder, telling me that things will get better and easier to accept. After a minute or two, I collected myself. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. Irina is at the house, explaining everything to Ben." she said carefully.

"It's best she does it.." I answered. Suddenly there was a glint in Kate's eyes. "...What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned. "I'm taking you to get waxed!" My mouth dropped.

"W-waxed? You better mean my legs only.." I warned.

"Uhh... sure... legs only." She grabbed my arm and lead me towards Tilt.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I wanted you to have a good successful life, and I couldn't provide that to you. Uriah and you mean everything to me and your father. Giving you up was the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I had to find you. I know it will be hard, if not impossible, to forgive me. But I ask that you do, because I'm here for you now. And I'm not leaving again. No matter what. I've missed out on you growing up for too long. I want to be there when you take this huge step in your life. I want you to be happy. And Summer can help give that to you. She was should have died in that fire. But she didn't. I wanted to keep you, but I couldn't. Fate brought you two together. And I want to be with you when you celebrate that."

"M-mom.." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. I could hear her sobbing. So that's what really happened. She went through so much and I judged her so harshly without knowing the whole story. What a great son I am.. But that doesn't matter anymore. She is here. And I forgive her. "Mom." I said pulling away. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for judging you so harshly without fully understanding your side to the story." I whispered.

She smiled and held her hand to my cheek. "Ben, don't you dare think like that. All is behind us now. We have a wedding to plan! Ohh, that reminds me." She pulled out a diamond studded band. "This was Summer's mother's. When they cleared most of the rubble, I found it. Since the family was supposedly dead, I took it for safe keeping. When you read Summer your vowels, I want you to place this on her ring finger, and tell her that it belonged to her mother. She will appreciate it."

I smiled. "Thanks, mom." I quickly hugged her and ran to the door.

"Ohh! Ben!"

"Yes?" I asked turning my head towards her.

"Excellent job." she said with a wink. I laughed and left the room. I walked down the stairs from the study. Rand and Leanne sat at the table, playing an intense game of cards. Sven sat with Keith and Wendy on the couch, watching some movie about history. I walked over and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Were's Kate and Summer?" I asked. Sven and Keith shrugged. Wendy turned to me.

"Kate took Summer to Tilt. She wanted Summer to finally get wa- well... you'll see on your wedding night." she said smirking. I stared at her with a confused look.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't ask?" Sven asked.

"It's not for your ears... or eyes for that matter." Wendy laughed. It clicked for Sven and Keith. They both broke into laughter. My face turned bright red.

"What's so funny!?" I questioned.

"You are so oblivious." Keith stated. I smacked him in the back of the head and walked upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, Uriah stood at Summer's dresser. He was sifting through her clothing. Mainly her underwear drawer.

"What in the gods are you doing in there?" I asked fuming. He turned to me and smirked.

"Did Summer ever tell you she had so many thongs? Like Holy gods. Bet she looks great in them. You should know, right?" he grinned. "Or are you too much of a pansy to stick it to her?"

"Listen here you dickweed. Unlike you, I respect the girl I'm dating. I don't fuck them and kick them to the curb. Unlike you I have class, which is why I'm engaged and you're still pickin' money from Mom and Dad." I spat. He clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just watch your back. Before I end up stealing your bitch right out from under your nose." he growled as he walked past me. He closed the door.

"You sack of wine." I barked. I doubt he heard me. What an asshole. Summer would never go for him. Feh. After all we've been through, nahh. Not happenin'. That is one thing I'm sure of. Summer is faithful.

* * *

"1.."

"I change my mind!"

"2.."

"Ohh my gods! I'm not ready!"

"3!"

I let out a pained yelp as my hands instantly clenched my lower area. "HOLY GODS! OUCH! I cannot believe I let myself do this! That fucking hurt!"

"Was it really that bad?" Kate questioned.

"Would you like me to rip-"

"Hahaha, alright, alright, it hurts more than the legs. But hey! Look at the bright side, Ben will be impressed." she winked. My face turned red and I pulled up my pants.

"Whose to say I'll let him see?" I whispered, very embarrassed.

"Ohh please!" Kate scoffed. "We all know what people do on their Wedding night. I' surprised you haven't done it yet."

My face turned an even darker shade of red. The worker let out a giggle. "Ohh gods. Can we just go? Here is the money. Let's go Kate." I said quickly as I grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her out the door with me. We walked for about a half hour. By the time we made it back to the house, the sun was setting.

We walked in and I saw two new people in ranger uniforms. A guy with choppy dark blue hair, and a girl with vibrant electric blue hair in a bun.

"Solana..? Lunick..?" I questioned. The duo turned around and their faces lit up.

"Summer!" Solana squealed. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I can't believe you are here! How have you been!?" I asked excitedly.

"Me?! What about you? Ms. Engaged! Congratulations!" She squealed. Solana definitely had a thing for squealing. I laughed. I thanked her and we all sat down at the table to hear her and Lunick talk about their crazy adventures.

During this time, Leanne made us all dinner with the help of Nema. We ate in silence as Lunick and Solana described in detail about their latest mission. I was soon finished with my food, as was everyone else.

"Hey Solana?" I spoke up when she finished her story.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked. Another squeal came out her mouth. She nodded her head multiple times.

"I'll take her to get her measurments and everything else." Wendy offered. Solana and Wendy were closer friends. Like Kate and I. They were closer in age and could relate to certain affairs better than Kate and I could. You could tell Wendy felt alone without her partner in crime.

"Sounds like a plan! But, If you all will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. Long day." I insisted. I thanked Leanne for the dinner and walked upstairs. I went to my dresser. Everything was mixed up. My clothing articles were folded but in the wrong places.. That's.. strange.. Trying not to put too much thought into it, I grabbed some sweats and a tank top, along with panties and a sports bra. I walked into the shower and took a hour long shower. Yes, it's long but I have had a long day! And sometimes, a good shower tends to make you feel better.

I stepped out and dried off. After throwing my clothing on, I quickly blow dried my hair. When I left the bathroom, Ben was in bed. I slowly got into bed, trying not to wake him. He instantly turned towards me.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked. He shook his head. "You okay, babe?"

"I know what happened.. everything.. and I forgave her. For it all. And the thing is, I'm happy to have a mother again." he whispered. I smiled.

"You deserve to be happy. All your life, you've been fighting for what is right. Now you've proven yourself and you get to relax and finally enjoy yourself."

"With you." he said with a wink. I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, with me."

**Alrighty darlins! Hopefully you enjoyed this SHORT chapter. Yes , I apologize. But more to come ! Don't forget to review! Till' next time darlings! (: **


	9. Dream After Dream

"SUMMER! Wake up!" I jolted awake when Ben shook my shoulders. My forehead was sweaty and I was trembling. Tears wet my face. The dream I had just gone through was fading from my memory. Probably the best. I let out a small grunt and wrapped my arms around Ben's neck. I allowed myself to be weak for a few seconds. 1 it was just a dream. 2 it's over now. 3 it can't hurt me..

I pulled away from Ben. I let my hands fall to my lap. "Sums? You okay?" Ben asked bringing his hand to my cheek. I cupped it with my hand.

"I'm fine.. go back to bed. I'm going to go watch T.V. for a while." I said quietly. I began to get out of bed when he grabbed my elbow.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he questioned.

"You don't have-"

"I'm going." he said, cutting me off. I smiled and checked the time on my styler. It read '4:00'. Holy hell it's early.. I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm afraid. I don't want to re-live those experiences again. Once was hard enough..

Ben grabbed two blankets and a pillow. We walked down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. Rand had laid out another air mattress for Solana and Lunick. All of the air mattresses were near the steps, away from the living room. We tip-toed over to the couch. Ben laid down first, wrapping the blanket around himself. I laid down in front of him, leaving room so he could see the television, with my blanket already wrapped around my body. He placed the pillow down for both of our heads and I took the remote.

I flipped through a few channels and picked a movie channel. 'Meet the Pokemon' was playing and within minutes, I could hear a light snoring behind me. He deserved to sleep. I've kept him up ever since we got back with these damn dreams. I don't know why they keep happening. It's not like anyone is controlling them like before.. Right?

No, that can't be possible.. the only person ho really knew how to do that was Red Eyes.. and he's dead. If anyone should know, it should be me. I'm the one who killed him. Same with Rosalie. It was my fault she fell to her death. I should have held on longer. I could have saved her. That's what I'm supposed to do as a ranger. My job is to protect people, not kill them. Even if they did do terrible things.

Rosalie was right. I had no authority in killing Red Eyes. It wasn't my place to do it. Nor was it my place to let her die. I know what it is like to lose a father. People allowed mine to burn to death. But Rosalie went through something worse.. Her enemy.. me. I killed her father. I watched the light leave his eyes. I took him away from her. And I have regretted that everyday since.

Its like a haunting memory. I can barely close my eyes without seeing something so descriptive about that day. Its like watching it over again, but with so much more detail. I see every single thing. I can feel what they are feeling, like its happening to myself. I can smell the blood and burning flesh. I can hear the agonizing screams. It haunting me and it won't go away.

Its driving me insane. I can't get away from it. Every time I try to sleep, they come back with such detail, it makes me think I'm in the same scenario all over again. It feels so real, I lose all sense and focus. I could barely handle it the first time. It took all my willpower not to cower back. I had to be brave. I have to be brave. I just can't bring myself to do it. I've seen so much, been through so much. And some people think it might be self-pity. And hey, think what you will. Try doing what I did. Try going through the same things I did. See if you can keep your head on straight. Or if you'll lose it in the process.

I had that problem. When Ben was about to be killed, I lost it. Everything. All sense left me and I was a wild animal. Untamed. I killed a man for the gods' sakes! I did the first thing I thought to do so I could get to Ben. I was trapped and I had to get out. Could you have kept your cool? Cause I sure as hell couldn't. And someone paid the price with his life.

I should have died in that fire. I should have burned with the rest of my family. I should have never become a ranger. I should have never met Ben. But I did. I survived. And I thrived. Yes, I have had my low points. Hasn't everybody? I've just got to stay brave and I can make it through anything..

* * *

The smell of blueberries swirled through the air. I lifted my head up from the couch. I definitely had a migraine. Ben lay next to me. Still lightly snoring. His mouth was parted and his breathing was slow and steady. Leanne stood at the stove with her light purple apron on. She was making blueberry pancakes. My stomach rumbled and I quickly slapped my hand to it.

"Someone's hungry." Leanne laughed. My cheeks reddened. I quite honestly was starved. I rolled off the couch, careful not to wake Ben, and walked into the kitchen. I got out all of the silverware and plates. After setting everything out, Leanne placed all the pancakes on a single plate. "Can you wake up everyone please? Rand is already awake so don't worry about him."

"Will do!" I walked to Solana and Lunick. Solana was half off of the mattress and Lunick was drooling. I giggled but proceeded to shake them awake. As soon as I mentioned the word 'food', they hopped right up and made their way to the table. Sven and Wendy were next to be awaken. Sven was mumbling nothings. He was definitely having an odd dream. When I touched his shoulder, his fist flew towards my face. I quickly moved my head and grabbed his fist with my hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"... You aren't-" he mumbled before I cut him off.

"Just go eat. Hahah." I laughed, letting his fist go. When I walked over to Kate and Keith, it was a bit awkward. Kate lay pretty much on top of Keith, half her shirt up, and Keith's hand touching her skin. Based on the little tent in Keith's pajamas, he was pretty excited..

I shook his shoulder slightly. His eyes opened a bit. "What?"

"You might want to take care of that.." I whispered, pointing to his lower section. His face turned about three shades of red. He practically threw Kate off him and ran to the nearest bathroom. Ben was the last one. I walked over to him and crouched down next the the sofa.

I softly shook his arm. His eyes opened. They were shiny and full of promise. He smiled and I returned it. "Well don't you look comfortable." I said.

"I think I have a neck cramp." he said massaging his neck with one hand while he lifted himself up with the other.

"I'll give you a neck rub later." I said with a wink. "Now come on, breakfast is ready." He jumped off the couch from the back and ran to the table. Soon his plate was filled with pancakes. I giggled and made my way over. Keith had returned from his incident and I gave him a thumbs up. He just turned red. Rand had made his way down stairs and was already eating.

I looked down at the small pancake on my plate. All of a sudden, my appetite had diminished. I didn't want to be rude, so I ate 'half'. Ben looked at me with a questioning look. I just looked back at my plate. Wendy started telling a funny story about one of her and Sven's missions. I noticed that about halfway through, I was dozing off. My head started slanting forward. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. It wouldn't belong before my face would collide with my pancakes.

To avoid this, I sat up quietly, walked to the sink and placed my plate in it. I walked up the stairs and opened our bedroom door. My feet dragged behind me as I slumped into the bed. I was up until around 5:30 just thinking.. and its about 7. I seriously need more sleep. I don't want bags under my eyes when I walk down the aisle! Maybe just.. a.. few..

* * *

_I sat in my bedroom with Chikorita. She jumped up and down on the bed playfully. She suddenly stopped. "There is something wrong.." she whispered. There was a loud thump and crackle. I heard a faint scream. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. I stepped into the white hallway, letting the plush white carpet sooth my feet._

_"..Mommy? Are you okay?" I called. More crackling. The hallway was getting foggy. "Mommy!?"_

_I ran down the hallway to the railing. The chandelier swung and fell to the floor. Glass shattered everywhere. My mother appeared under the railings. I bent down to get a better look through the bars. Barefooted, she stepped over glass as best she could, blood remained after her steps. "Mommy, what's happening?" I asked, near tears. I could hear my baby sister screaming in the background. My mother turned her head in that direction and looked back at me with a stern face. _

_She ran to one side of the double staircase. When she was halfway up, the wall cracked and crashed right in front of her, blocking her way. She ran back down the stairs and tried to get up the other way but the same thing had happened. She ran back down under the railing._

_"Summer, baby? You have to listen to me carefully." _

_"Mommy, I want to be with you!" I cried._

_"Shush now! Go into your room and close the door. Keep Chikorita close to you. Whatever you do, don't you DARE leave that room! Do you understand me?" She asked sternly. _

_"Yes.." I said. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Mommy, I'm scared" _

_"I know, baby. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. With all our hearts. Don't you ever forget that. We will see each other later.. Much later.." She said, getting quieter at the last part._

_"But Mommy, I want to be with you now! I don't want to be alone!" I shouted. I could see tears sliding down her face. _

_"I know, but you have got to be brave. Be brave, Summer." she said. Fire blasted through the living room door. I watched in terror as my mother ducked just in time. "Go NOW!" she yelled. I stood up slowly and took one last look at the house I grew to love. I turned around and ran to my room, closing the door like my mother had commanded. Chikorita curled into a ball on my lap. I heard screams through the ventilation.. Everything I knew.. Gone._

**Alrightyy, boring chapter. I know. Just wait till spring break comes! I'm going to rock the next chapters! I'll actually have time to write and develop them so just bear with me! It almost here! So with that, Till next time Darlings (:**


	10. Bottled Up

I opened my eyes. Tears and sweat tainted the white pillow. I was breathing heavy. I could feel my body rack with sobs. To re-live my parents death, to watch everything I had and loved burn to ash.. There is nothing to say.. No words to describe the emotions and feelings running haywire through my mind.

But now isn't the time to sit here for hours thinking about the meaning to life. I turned the pillow face down and grabbed a bra and some panties from my dresser. I walked into the shower and let the burning hot water engulf my body. I could feel my skin stinging from the water but I didn't care. It made me feel clean, I guess. Like everything that had ruined my body, internal and external, were being washed away.

I stepped out and let the bitter cold air touch my bare body. Goosebumps began to form on my arms and legs. Anxious to put on some warm clothes, I quickly dried off, pulled my panties up and clipped my bra into place. 'I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my dresser.

I found that Bayleef had made her way upstairs and was laying on the bed. "How hot is it outside?"

_"Well it's actually raining, so it's pretty damp and chilly." _She stated. As soon as she said it, a crash of thunder sounded and lighting shone in the sky. Well, Zeus wasn't particularly happy today.

I let out a sigh. I was supposed to go pick out the flowers for the wedding.. Blehh. I'll just go and get it over with.. Even though it's all the way at the Aqua Resort..

After contemplating for a while, I decided to throw on some sweatpants. After changing my normal bra to a sports bra, I placed a running jacket on. It was a no shirt day.

"Suuuuuuumerrrrr!" Kate sung. She burst through the door. "Wendy and Solana just left to the Aqua Resort for the fitting! You and I will be going to the floral shop there as well. Then we are going to meet up and get food! Sounds like a plan, ehh?" She shone.

I let out a laugh, "Whatever you wanna do!" She smiled and motioned me to follow her to the chair by my hair stand. I let her blow-dry my hair as I read the latest Poke-magazine. Within a few minutes, she was done. After placing some colorful socks on, I slipped my feet into some black slides. They had a plush bottom which cushioned my feet. Almost like the white carpet at my house...

"C'mon, Bayleef!" I called. All three of us ran down the stairs toward the door. I stopped ad ran back to Ben. He wrapped his arms around me and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What are your plans today?" I asked, curious.

"Well, while you are out shopping for flowers, Mom and Dad are coming over to help plan the location, date, then make the invitations." he stated.

"..Location? Without me?" I asked carefully, testing him. He smiled.

"Lapras Beach. Sometime next month in May. Light blue invitations, with a green bow on the side." he said with a cocky grin. I smiled back at him.

"Excellent!" I leaned up and kissed him again. I smiled and ran outside. Kate and Bayleef stood waiting for me, completely soaked with rain.

"Had enough swapping spit? It's about time we were leaving." Kate grinned.

"I'm here, I'm here. Enjoy laying on Keith's boner?" I smirked. Her face instantly turned red.

"SO THAT'S WHAT THE WAS!" she exclaimed. I practically fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

"Laaaaaa!" We looked into the sky, squinting from the rain. A flash of red shone by and then landed in front of me.

"Latias!" I gasped. She flew into me and I hugged her back. "How are ya girl! Why are you here? Is something wrong?" she shook her head and turned her body towards the sky. She wanted to fly us there. I patted her head. "You're the best!"

Before I could hop on her back, I saw two people approaching us. "Aro! Irina! How are you all?" I called.

"Summer, dear! How nice to see you!" They both called back over the rain's patter. "Where are you two off to?"

"We are going to the Aqua Resort to pick out flowers." I said as they stood in front of Kate and I.

"DAD!" Ben called from the house. Aro excused himself and jogged into the house.

"Any kind of flower you would prefer?" Irina asked.

"Well, I've always loved Lilies and Daffodils." I said carefully. She smiled.

"Two of my favorites." she stated. She then flicked her wrist towards us. "Now shoo! Stay dry and have fun!"

"Thank you!" We called as Latias flew towards the Aqua Resort. Kate had captured a Staraptor and we silently made our way towards the Resort. Soon we had landed. Kate, Bayleef, Latias, and I walked into the store completely soaked. There wasn't a spot on us that was dry. I felt so uncomfortable.

"It probably wasn't the best idea to fly here.. we should have asked Murph for a ride on the Union..." Kate shivered. I nodded my head in agreement. The best thing to do was to quickly pick out the flowers and get the hell home.

After browsing for about a half hour, I decided to chose a dark pink and a kind of sea colored blue Lily. They would accent my Bridesmaid's dresses perfectly. I placed my order and soon, we were back into the freezing rain. "Come on, there is a little diner by the dock. That's where Wend and Solana are meeting us." Kate instructed. She lead the way while Latias and Bayleef followed behind.

I was in the back but stopped when I saw a Snubbull with something caught around his neck. "I'll be right back, don't wait up!" I called running towards the Pokemon. He had a plastic soda can holder stuck around his neck. I ripped it off gently. He licked my cheek and went on with his business. As I was walking back towards the diner I heard a crash in one of the small alleyways. I looked but there was nothing there. I continued walking.

Someone grabbed me by my waist and covered my mouth. I thrashed and bucked. He pulled me back into an small alley, away from everything else. Panic and adrenaline started to course through my veins when I realized how tight this person's grip was. Finally, I got a good kick in. I landed a blow between their legs. Based on the grunt, it was a man. His grip faltered and I bursted out of his grasp. I turned quickly towards him with my fists to my face, ready to punch or kick.

Uriah glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled in a hushed voice. I was dumbfounded.

"You grabbed me, idiot!" I whispered back in the same tone. He grinned. He stalked towards me, pinning me to the side of the building. My heart was racing. Partly from the adrenaline still strongly making its way through my blood, and partly because Uriah's face was inches from mine. "Ever heard of personal space?" I spat, pushing him away slowly from my face.

He just snickered. He lifted his hand to my chin and held it there, moving my head side to side. I slapped his hand away. "Well? What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I didn't wanna be here. If Ben caught wind of this, he'd kill Uriah. I don't need any trouble. Not now, when everything is perfect.

"You." He said in a husky voice. His hand wrapped around my ass, pulling me into his body. I pushed away forcefully.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me in, and slapped his hand across my face. I felt the sharp stinging and saw black dots appear at the corner of my eyes. Holy gods, how hard did he hit me? His grip was painfully tight around my wrist. There will be bruises. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

He slowly twisted my wrist. I let out a small yelp. I growled and pulled my fist back, ready to punch him. As my fist flew towards him, he grabbed it. He whipped my hand backwards and a loud crack could be heard. He quickly covered my mouth as I let out a pained scream. Did he seriously just break my wrist!? The same fucking wrist I ALREADY broke?! I clutched it in my other hand and fell to my knees.

He knelt down next to me, grabbing my hair and pulling my face close to his. "Tell anyone you saw me, or that I did this to you, and I'll break more than just your wrist. Maybe even have a little 'fun' with you." he whispered in my ear. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks. Tears of anger and pain. He let go of my hair and walked down the street, disappearing in the cloudy mist of falling rain.

I scooted my back against the building. I had to crack my wrist back into place. I placed a piece of my jacket fabric in my mouth so I had something to bite on. In one swift motion, I cracked the bone back into place. Another pained scream escaped my mouth as more tears left my eyes.

Why? Why does everything good in my life have to be ruined? Something always happens and fucks everything up. Why can't the world except that I'm with Ben and nothing, absolutely NOTHING, will change that. Unless of course he hears this.. he'll hurt Uriah, that's for sure. But what if he breaks off the engagement..? What if he is disgusted..? I can't under any circumstance let anyone find out about this... Especially Ben.

**Alrighty! Hopefully you all enjoyed! I will tell ya'll this now. I'm leaving for Ocean City tomorrow and won't be back till Monday. So no updates for a while. I apologize for this inconvenience. I am also contemplating on whether or not I am going to make a new story. It will involve Ash and Misty, cause I ship those two the most, being as they were my entire childhood. So, If you all would like the story, either Review saying so, or PM me! Anywho my darlings, I hope you all have a wonderful Spring Break! Till next time my darlings (: **


	11. I Swear

I'm not sure how long time had passed before the pouring rain turned into a light rain. I don't know how long I sat there, letting my tears fall down my rosy cheeks. I was completely soaked to the core. There wasn't a spot on my body that was warm. I could feel the water streaming down my back. I was so cold, I had gone numb a while ago. I had absolutely no motivation to move whatsoever. All I did was sit there and think about what I should do. What I will do. What I won't do.

The longer I thought, the more confused I got. I just wanted everything to go as planned. But that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. I was going to have to fix this. On my own. I have to at least try and be brave.

I stood from where I had sat for however long. My joints ached at the sudden movement. I held my wrist to my chest, so it wouldn't move. All of the girls are probably worried.. I'll have to make an excuse up.. Okay.. This should be easy to explain.. Right?

I walked to the diner. As soon as I came in sight of the building, the girls ran out. "Holy Gods! Summer! Are okay?!" Solana asked.

"What did you do to your wrist?!" Kate questioned.

"And your cheek, it's bruised." Wendy added.

I let out a sigh. So many questions. "Well, it's kinda embarrassing. The Snubbull I tried helping evolved mid-capture into Granbull. He just got angrier and used Crunch on my wrist. Then proceeded to use Payback on my face. But I finished the capture and got the plastic wrap off his neck." I said carefully. They all gave me an uncertain look. They didn't believe me..

"Jeez.. Come on, there is a doctors office around the corner. You need a cast." Solana said examining my wrist. They bought it. I walked with them towards the doctors office. By now, all of us were soaked.

Bayleef tugged on my sweatpants with her mouth, trying to get my attention. _"S__ummer, I don't smell Granbull on you. But I do smell Uriah. What did he do to you?"_ She questioned suspiciously. I started to panic. It's a good thing I'm the only one who can understand her.

I might as well tell her. But not here. "I'll explain later.." I whispered. Wendy led me into the main entrance and walked me to a seat while Solana and Kate went to the front to talk to the receptionist. This was going to be a while..

Solana and Kate waved Wendy over to them. "I'll be right back." she said. Bayleef walked over to me.

_"What happened?" _She asked sternly. I let out a sigh.

"You can't tell ANYONE. Especially Ben.. Okay, well I was walking back to you guys when he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. He was hitting on me and I told him to go away. But he- he hit me in the face." I grabbed my bruised cheek. " I went to punch him.. and he snapped my wrist back. But it's not even that bad. I think it is only fractured. Just please, you can't tell anyone." I begged.

_"Summer, he can't do that to you. I won't tell but you need to tell B-"_ She was cut off when the girls walked back.

"The doctor will see you in about 10 minutes." Kate said. I nodded my head and sighed. Great, just great.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Ben! I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so excited! Ohh, my baby boy!" Irina squeaked.

"Mom, you don't have to freak." I chuckled. She can be real embarrassing. Aro patted me on the back. "Where's Uriah?" I asked, suspicious of his absence.

"He said he had some errands to do down in the Aqua Resort." Aro said. Why would he be down there? He has no business to be down there. As if on cue, Uriah walked in dripping with water.

"Where have you been?" I spat. He chuckled.

"None of your business, little brother." he said tousling my hair. I growled and pushed his hand away.

"Behave, you damn five year olds." Irina warned. Uriah walked upstairs into Summer and my room. The shower turned on. I wonder why he even came with my parents. Didn't he have to go back to college or something? He failed his first 4 years. Mom and dad made him go back. I wish he stayed there.

Time passed and the invitations were made. Hopefully Sums will like them. They sure have been gone a long time. I thought they were only-

"Ben!" My styler screen popped up. Wendy's face looked at me sternly. Something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Summer, she fractured her wrist. And she has a bruise on her cheek. She said a Granbull did it but.. I'm not sure I believe her. We are almost home. Just thought I would warn you." I nodded my head and ended the call. Uriah.

I stormed up the stairs. He was once again going through Summer's drawers. I charged at him and punched him in the jaw. I grabbed hold of his shirt while he was still in shock and flung him into the wall. "What did you do to her?" I fumed.

"Do what to who!" He yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I growled.

"Let go of me, dick."

"Not until you admit it!"

"Admit WHAT?!"

Summer opened the door. Her wrist was wrapped and she held it to her chest. Her cheek was black and blue. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"What are you two doing..?" She asked quietly.

"Did he do that to you? He had to have done that to you." I barked.

* * *

I stood there quietly. Should I tell him? Now is my chance. I can expose him. Right when I opened my mouth to speak, Uriah glared at me with icy eyes. Fear trickled in my blood. "He... didn't do it." I whispered. "A Granbull did it.."

Ben growled. He turned back to Uriah. "I know you did it. Why she is covering for you, I don't know. But you better hope I don't find out." he spat. He let go of Uriah and walked towards the door. Ben looked at me and shook his head. He walked out of the door.

Uriah stormed over to me, grabbing me by my hair. "What did you tell him?" he barked into my ear. He pulled harder on the bundle of hair in his hand. I let out a grunt.

"I didn't say anything." I choked out. He placed his hand on my hip, moving it down slowly. "Don't touch me." I spat.

"What? Like this?" His hand went straight in between my legs to the one spot no one should be able to touch. I tried pushing him off with my hands but he easily grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I kicked my legs, trying to get his hand away, but it was useless.

He pushed upward and I let out a gasp. It hurt. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone." He growled in my ear.

"I didn't!" I sobbed. His hand pushed up again, causing me to yelp painfully. "I swear! Just please! Stop!"

"You better hope you didn't. Or I'll be doing much worse to you." He threatened. He pulled his hand away and let my wrists go. I slumped to the floor clutching my knees to my chest, letting my tears fall freely. He laughed and walked out of the room.

More time passed and I heard everyone say goodbye to Irina and Aro. I slowly got up, whimpering at the pounding pain between my thighs. I limped to my dresser and grabbed a pair of some night clothes. I changed panties, but didn't even bother with putting on a bra. I threw one of my old Pokemon tournament shirts on and pulled a pair of sweatpants up slowly.

I crawled into bed and faced the wall. It had gotten substantially darker, which mean't it was probably around 9 at night. When I was halfway asleep, the door opened. Ben walked straight to the bathroom. After about ten minutes, he emerged. I could hear him walk back out of the door, not even bothering to close it. The hall light turned out and the house was silent.

He wasn't even going to sleep with me.. I felt my eyes burn with tears. I was such a baby. I can't help it though.. If only he knew what was going on.. But I can't tell him. I won't make him chose between me or his family. Plus I don't want Uriah to do something worse. I won't be able to handle yet another raping. The first, -what?- 4 times were bad enough. But to be raped by Ben's brother, his own blood. No..

I sobbed into my pillow, trying to hide the sounds. Before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Summer! Wake up." Ben looked down at me. He looked incredibly tired, like he hadn't been sleeping. I felt my cheeks and they were soaked with fresh tears. Another nightmare. I sighed.

"I'm sorry.. go back to bed." I turned my body back to the wall and closed my eyes. The last thing I wanted to have done was to be comforted by Ben right now.

He sat in silence for a while. "You're mad." He stated. Me mad?

"You're mad." I said.

"Kinda.. yea. I know he hurt you, but you won't admit it. Why? A Granbull didn't do that to you."

" I- He-" I sighed. Tell him you idiot! "Uriah didn't do it." I'm such a liar. "I swear.." I'm going to Hell. I hope Hades goes easy on me.

He let out a frustrated growl. "Summer, look at me." I turned towards him. "Are you telling me the truth?"

My stomach ached. NO! I'm lying. "Yes, I'm telling the truth.." Holy Gods. Such a fucking idiot. He nodded slowly. He pulled the covers up and slid under them. I turned into his chest and wrapped my leg around his waist. I cringed at the slight pain that still lingered. He draped his arm around my waist.

My eyes burned slightly and soon, I was crying into his chest. I hated that. I hate how I can be brought down so easily. So weak. I'm not strong. I'm not brave.

**I'm backkk! I would have added more to this chapter but The Walking Dead marathon is on tonight and I really wanna watch it! So hopefully you guys liked this chapter and I will update soon! Till next time my darlingss (:**


	12. Scream

A dim light poured through the small window on the other side of the room. I opened my eyes slightly. Ben lay asleep next to me. His breathes were heavy. He was probably tired beyond belief. I don't blame him. I quietly scooted out of the bed, trying not to wake him. I tip-toed to the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes and my styler. Once I was changed, I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Bayleef lay near the door, but opened her eyes as soon as she heard me walking down the stairs. _"What did Ben say about Uriah? You told him right?" _she questioned. I quickly turned my head towards the others. All of my friends lay dead asleep.

"Well.. not exactly.. Bayleef, I can't tell anyone. I don't want anymore trouble." I whispered.

_"Summer! You have to tell him. Or I will. At least tell someone that can help you. I don't count. You're the only one who can understand me. Summer, you can't let him hurt you." _she scolded.

"Bayleef.. you just don't understand." I grabbed a black running jacket and walked out of the front door. I had to get away. Ben was obviously still mad. The girls didn't believe my story. Even Bayleef was upset with me. I needed to be alone. Even is it was just for a while.

I jogged down to Lapras Beach. The wedding would be held here. I knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand. It was smooth and soft. I let it slide out of my fingers and walked over to a Staraptor nearby. After making an easy capture, I told him to fly towards The Aqua Resort. I could talk to the one thing that wouldn't judge me. Suicune.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Where did she go?" I asked Keith.

"Dude, we were all asleep. She probably just went for a walk to clear her head. Hell, she deserves it after you practically shunned her for getting hurt." Keith countered. I let out a frustrated growl. Wendy walked over and grabbed me by the elbow. She walked me out the front door. We walked to the little beach that was right infront of Rand's house.

"What?" I asked, curious to why she brought me all the way out here.

"I didn't want anyone to hear. I think Summer is lying. She said the Granbull used crunch but there were no teeth marks. And a pay day would have left multiple bruises. I think Uriah did it.."

"Then why won't she tell me!? Why is she covering for him!?" I asked frustrated. There was a rustling in the bushes behind the small cliff that separated the beach and the little pathway. I turned my head towards it, trying to identify the object listening to our conversation.

"Blackmail." Wendy stated. I turned back to her.

"How do you know?"

"I was awake when she was talking to Bayleef. I couldn't understand Bayleef but she said she didn't want anymore trouble. I think he is threatening her." There was another rustling. I wonder what that is.. "Well?"

"I don't understand why she wouldn't just tell me! I can help her! I can keep him away from her!"

"That's exactly it! This is Summer we are talking about. She isn't going to make you choose between her and your family. In Summer's eyes, you would choose family. She never really had a family and understands how precious they are. Besides that fact, Summer is stubborn. She thinks she can handle everything. She won't ask for help. She thinks it makes her seem weak. All her life, she's been striving to be brave. What better way than to take on your problems by yourself?"

Everything dawned on me. Summer's pride would get her killed. I have to tell her that she can rely on me. I won't let her get into this on her own. Knowing Summer, she probably went to see Suicune.

* * *

We were approaching the island when I saw something flying towards us at a tremendous speed. As we got closer, I realized it was Uriah on a Pigeot. My stomach lurched. "Staraptor, he is going to try and ram you. When he gets close enough, duck." Staraptor nodded.

He was approaching rapidly. When he was within a few feet, Staraptor ducked. His hand skimmed my cheek, leaving a bloody scratch mark. I turned to look at him. He was already on our tail. "Staraptor! Go down into the forest! Hurry!" We approached the tree line quickly, but not fast enough. Uriah crashed his Pigeot into Staraptor. I flung off of Staraptor's back. I tumbled through the trees.

I felt each branch hit my body like a boulder. After what seemed like forever, I landed on the hard cold ground. All of the breathe left my lungs from the sudden impact on my back. I couldn't breath. I was so disoriented. I tried calming down and focusing on breathing. Finally, I was able to fill my lungs with air. I sat up slowly, cringing at my wrist. I grabbed the wrapping and held it to my chest, letting out a sigh.

I have to find Suicune before Uriah finds me. I ran through the winding trees. I knew exactly how to get to Suicune's cave. His emblem lay in the small pool of water under his resting spot. It would take some energy getting there, considering you have to jump over water.

I came to an opening. I would have to jump. I stepped back a few feet. Rustling. I turned my head to look behind me and I could see Uriah's silhouette. I ran as fast as I could. His footsteps were right behind me. I jumped over the water and tried to continue running but I felt his hand grab the fabric of my shirt. He lurched me back, causing my shirt to choke me. He wrapped his arms around me so I elbowed him in his gut. He gasped and I took this chance to run. Too slow.

He slammed me to the floor. I glared back at him. When he knelt down next to me, I spat in his face. He growled slightly. "You told your damn Bayleef."

"I didn't tell anyone." I barked. How the hell does he know I told her.

He pulled his hand back and I felt a pound in my stomach. I grunted. "LIAR" Another. "They think I'm blackmailing you."

"Then they'd be right." I said. He punched my stomach again. I let out a scream. Rain started to fall to the ground.

"I want you to scream my name." He laughed. His fist collided with my gut again. I let out a groaning scream.

"Go to hell, you bastard." I choked out. Another punch. I felt bile in my throat. "Ben.. help.."

He slammed his hand down on my mouth. "Don't even say his name. Especially not with me here. You can only say my name."

"Uriah, go fuck yourself." I said through gritted teeth. His grin disappeared. He punched me again in the stomach.

He leaned down close to my ear. "Wanna know why I'm only hitting you on your stomach? Cause I know you won't show him. Especially after this." He drug his hands down my body then back up, pulling my shirt up.

Black and blue bruises littered my stomach. His hands went up to my bra. I wouldn't let him touch me. I won't give in. I thrashed and bucked, trying to break loose. He gripped my hips tightly. "Stop struggling." His hand went for my bra. I won't cry. I won't give him that luxury. I won't him know, he is about to break me..

A load roar echoed through the air. He jumped backwards. "Shit.. You're lucky. Just wait till I get my hands on you next time." With that, Uriah disappeared in the brush. I pulled my shirt down slowly. The light rain soon turned to a downpour. Suicune was definitely pissed. On cue, he came running to me.

"Thanks buddy." I whispered. I held my stomach with my wrapped wrist and stood up slowly, cringing at the aching pain. Suicune walked me to his cave and laid down. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his stomach. I let my tears fall. How useless..

* * *

Time passed as I lay with Suicune. We kept each other company and soon, the downpour turned into a light drizzle. Suicune lifted his head towards the entrance. Someone was coming.

Ben stepped into the cave, soaked with water. Suicune and I stood up. I tried to hide my aching stomach but still cringed slightly. Before I could even say anything, Ben was hugging me. I wanted to cry from the sudden impact on my stomach, but I kept quiet and hugged him back. It felt good to be in his arms. "What's gotten into you?"

He gave me a stern look. "Is Uriah blackmailing you?" Ohh no. Should I tell him. I can tell him. I can stop this. But.. if Uriah finds out.. I- I can't.

I didn't answer him. I just looked away. "Summer. You have to tell me. I can protect you. I know you don't want me to choose between you and my family but it's not like that. Soon, you'll be my family. I'm trying to protect you. I can't do that if you won't tell me. I'm not going to get mad at you for lying earlier. What matters now is that you are safe from him. But first, you have to tell me."

I slowly pushed him away and clenched my stomach. Ben grabbed my waist, trying to get me to look at him. I let out a yelp but quickly covered my mouth. Ohh no.

Ben looked at me curiously, then to my stomach. He went to pull up my shirt slightly but I pushed his hand away. His face was hard. He backed me up against the cave wall. "Ben, stop." I gasped. He ignored me and pulled up my shirt. His eyes darkened. I could hear the rain start pounding to the ground again.

"Summer, did he do this?" Ben kept his eyes glued to my stomach.

"Ben I-"

"DID HE DO THIS?!" He yelled. He looked straight into my eyes. That's it, I have to tell him. I nodded my head slightly. His were filled with pure anger. He was going to do something completely stupid. He dropped my shirt and began walking out of the cave. I was too shocked to move. A crack of thunder brought me back to reality. I ran after him.

"Ben! Stop!" He kept walking. "PLEASE!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees and rocked slowly back and forth. "Please, Ben." I cried into my knees. "..please.. Don't leave me." I sobbed. I heard his footsteps approach. I lifted my head and saw him kneeling in front of me.

"I'm not going to leave you." He pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just cried. "Not ever."

**Alrightyy! So hopefully you all liked this chapter! Sorry there isn't a lot going on in the latest chapter but I've been kinda busy. So next chapter will be up soon ! Till next time my darlingss (:**


	13. Bruises

I pulled away from Ben's shoulders. My eyes burned from all the crying. I wiped my tears away and looked into Ben's eyes. His face was stern and cold. "Ben, you can't tell anyone."

"The hell I can't." He growled standing up. I grabbed his hand and stood with him, cringing at my stomach.

"Please, it will only make things worse. If he find out I told you, of all people, I-I-" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't imagine what he would do.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do? Let him hurt you? Let him make a fool of me? I can stop him."

"Ben you aren't understanding-"

"No, Summer. You don't understand."

"Ben I-"

"You never had a family. You don't know what its like." I stepped away from him slowly, my mouth ajar. Did he really say that to me? "Summer... I didn't mean it."

"..go.." He stepped closer to me. I backed away even more, tripping over a log. I fell on my ass, whimpering as I clenched my stomach. It hurt to move. Hurt to breathe. Stray tears fell down my cheeks. The rain pounded to the ground, soaking my body. A cold shiver ran up my spine.

Ben took another step closer. I didn't back away or move. He knelt down next to me and slipped his hands under my knees and back. He lifted me up and whistled. Within a few seconds, Ben's Staraptor flew down to us. Ben placed me on top of it, then hopped on behind me. We took off into the sky. Ben grabbed my waist to stable himself but quickly let go when I grunted. "I'm sorry, for everything." He whispered into my ear. I just leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

It seemed like minutes before we arrived back at the house. I opened my eyes when Ben picked me up bridal style and walked inside. Empty. "They must be shopping or on patrol." Ben said. Even Bayleef was gone. He carried me upstairs and gently placed me on our bed. He walked to the bathroom and wet a rag.

I sat up slowly and let my legs hang off of the bed. Ben walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He lifted my shirt up and held the rag to my biggest bruise. I let out a small grunt and grabbed onto his shirt. He looked at me with weary eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Ben.. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the start. I don't know why I didn't.. I didn't mean to put so much stress on you. Its all my f-" His lips met mine in a soft kiss. I pulled away but quickly kissed him again. I would have stayed like that forever but, one can't hold their breath for too long. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Most effective way to shut a girl up." He grinned. I laughed.

"You won't be so lucky next time." I smirked back. He chuckled and went back to concentrating on my stomach. "It doesn't hurt that- OW! BEN!" He laughed hard. "You so did that on purpose!"

"Not an effective way to shut a girl up." He laughed as he tried to give me another kiss. I covered his mouth and softly pushed his head back.

"Easiest way to get a guy mad." I laughed. He chuckled but then looked at me with a stern face. I sighed. It was only a matter of time before this discussion came up.

"So what do you propose we do about this 'Uriah' situation?" he asked. I stared at the floor. It's hard to say what to do..

"I won't ask you or your parents to choose between me and Uriah. I can't ask you all to do that. I won't ask." I said sternly.

"Summer, its not like-"

"No Ben. I'm not your blood family. I'm just a girl in all of this. I won't tear your family apart. Your parents.. they don't need to know. We can keep it to ourselves and fix it.. right?" I asked uncertainly.

"We can sure as hell try, Sums." He said with a small smile. I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my forehead on his and smiled.

"Let's go out somewhere. Just the two of us. We deserve some away time." I whispered.

"Hmm, there is a hotel down in Tilt." He whispered huskily, slowly lowering me down on the bed. "We can escape reality for one night." I giggled. He hungrily kissed my lips. I lightly licked his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth. I brought one hand up to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. The rag he used now lay on the floor, replaced my his hands. He brought his hand up to my waist lightly, and softly traced a line upwards. He had slipped his hand under my shirt. I could feel the warmth of his finger tips make their way to the under wire of my bra.

I felt a sharp stinging on my stomach. Ben's styler had pushed down on my stomach. I yelped and pulled my face away from his. He lifted himself off of me and put his head down. "I'm sorry."

I gave him a light smile. "It was an accident. Don't worry. Now com on," I said slowly lifting myself off the bed. "Let's get dressed and head out."

"Hotel?" He asked with puppy eyes.

I laughed and rolled mine. "No. To dinner. Down in Tilt." I said walking to my dresser. "Try and dress nicely. Its a fancy place." I walked into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

When I emerged, Ben was nowhere in sight. He probably finished getting dressed. I walked to my hair dresser and went to straightening my hair. After about 10 minutes I was done. I quickly strapped some silver high heels on and opened the door. I carefully walked down the stairs. Ben sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Well?" I asked. He turned his head and his mouth dropped open a bit. I wore a strapless silk dress that came up to about mid-thigh. It was a shiny red with a black and silver waistband. I blushed at his actions. Was it too much for dinner? He stood up and walked around the couch to me. He wore a light blue dress shirt with khaki pants and tan slacks. I felt my mouth open a little bit. Gods he looked so damn handsome.

"You seriously can't wear that." He stated plainly.

I was a bit taken back by his bold statement. I put my hand on my hip and furrowed my eyebrows. "And why not, may I ask?"

"Cause I don't want to have to deal with horn-dogs staring at you all night and getting boners. Jeez, Summer. We are definitely going to that hotel now." Ben said as he grabbed my ass and pulled me into him. Luckily, he was smart enough to remember I had bruises all over my stomach, so he didn't pull me in all the way.

"You know Ben," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'd be less worried about other guys right now. Considering your little problem that is poking me in the leg right now.." I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

His face turned darker than a tomato. I busted into laughter. I clutched my stomach because it hurt to laugh so hard. He quickly ran to the bathroom. I stood patiently waiting for him to return. He came back out a few minutes later. I had a huge grin on my face. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

"Did you fix your problem?" I asked giggling.

"Ohhh, shut up." He chuckled. The sun was low in the sky. The sky was a bright orange with a few pink streaks here and there. Pokemon flew around calmly, enjoying the light spring breeze. "Do you want to walk or should I call Staraptor."

"... Damn.. My feet are going to kill.. and the wind is going to ruin my hair.. Where is a Rapidash when you need one?" I sighed. He had a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

"I could give you a piggy-back ride." He offered.

"Ben, this is a short dress. And I know exactly where you intend to place your hands." I scolded him. He let out a sigh. "If Staraptor flies slow enough, it shouldn't do too much damage."

Ben whistled and within a few seconds, Staraptor floated down to us. "Hey buddy, can you give us a ride to Tilt?" Ben asked. Staraptor replied and Ben's face got pink. "No! To dinner. You damn perv." Ben laughed. He let me get on first and got behind me.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

I could hear Ben laugh behind me. "You don't really want to know. Just, guy talk is all." I nodded my head and dismissed the rather sexual ideas that came to mind as to what Ben and Staraptor had just briefly discussed. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.. But a good one, that's for sure.

**Alrighty so hopefully you all liked this boring chapter. In the next few chapters, I'm going to fast forward to the bachelor party and bachelorette party, After the whole Uriah problem. Who knows, maybe they won't even make it to the parties cause of him. Stay tuned and revieww! Till next time my Darlingss ! (:**


	14. Poison

"You know Ben, You probably shouldn't have had that last beer." I laughed as I gripped his waist while he draped his arm around my shoulders sluggishly. It was taking longer than usual to get back to the house. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm not drunk, I just feel sick.. Like my stomach is going to explode." He said sadly. I laughed at the memory of our waitress demanding he drink the last beer that was on the house. Ben finally gave in and now he wasn't feeling too great. "...It's dark out here..."

"..Well.. yea? Haha, we were in there for a while. Seriously Ben you need to take a few advils-" There was a rustling in the bushes behind us. I stopped walking and turned my head in its direction. "Hey.. Ben?" I asked keeping my eyes glued to the treeline.

"Huh?"

"Did you by any chance bring your styler?"

"...No. Why don't you have yours?"

"Well it doesn't really go with this outfit, now does it?" I scoffed. "Come on.. we have to get home." I turned my head back around and continued walking faster than my normal pace, which wasn't easy considering Ben's sluggish attitude.

"You know, we could stop right here an have a little fun. If you know what I mean." He said moving his eyebrows up and down. I laughed at his actions.

"If you were in your right mind right now, you wouldn't be ask-" More rustling. This was starting to get creepy.. There were really only two possibilities: It was either some wandering Pokemon or it was Uriah.. "Ben, we really need to get out of here." I said quietly, gripping his waist tighter, bringing myself closer to him.

"Whats gotten intoo youu?" Ben asked childishly. The rustling got louder and closer. I started to panic.

"Ben, please. Walk faster. I don't think we are safe right here." I pleaded. He looked at me for a minute and gripped my shoulder tighter with his arm. He picked up his speed and it was getting difficult to keep up with him. I think he knows what I'm talking about.

We walked at a fast pace all the way back to the house. We stopped in front of the door and I turned my head back. I saw a black silhouette of a man. I gulped and grabbed Ben's shirt. He lightly pushed me in the house and followed, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Before I could even let out a sigh of relief, someone grabbed hold of me. Their body slammed into my stomach and I let out a pained grunt. It was Wendy. "Where the hell have you two been!? We've been so worried!" She said sternly, grabbing hold of my hands and squeezing them. Everyone stood scattered looking at us.

Leanne walked up and gave me a hug gently. She must have seen my reaction to Wendy's hug. "We will talk about this later." She said calmly in my ear. Ohh no.. She knows something. I let out a sigh and nodded my head.

"Well, we just went out to dinner." Ben said with a cheeky smile. Rand walked over to us and studied Ben.

"That was all, right?" He asked in his 'Touch Summer sexually and I'll rip your lips off' tone. Ben let out a half hearted 'I'm scared of you' chuckle. We all laughed.

"Yes, sir. That was all." Ben said quickly. Rand nodded and walked back to the living room. Ben sighed and smiled at me.

"Summer, you look amazing!" Solana squealed. I blushed and thanked her.

"Yea, definitely. Ben, I hope you kept a good leash on her tonight. Someone could have snatched her up." Lunick grinned.

"Well you should have seen him before we left, he had to go-" Ben clapped my mouth shut with his hand, his face beet red. Everyone burst into laughter knowing exactly what I was trying to say. Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I waved goodnight to everyone.

When we got to our room, I closed and locked the door. Ben walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I'll just take one tomorrow morning. I walked to my dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a tank top. I quickly changed into fresh clothes and walked to the bed. I pulled the covers up and slipped in. It was rather hot in the room, so I only covered the lower half of my body.

After many failed attempts at trying to fall asleep, I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my styler. I had a few missed video calls. All consisting of Wendy, Solana and Kate's names. They are such great friends. I checked the time. '11:30'. Jeez.. We were out for a long time.

It was amazing though. It was the first time me and Ben just had just a night to ourselves. Minus our waitress who was totally hitting on Ben the whole time. It was actually really funny when she practically forced him to take the last beer. She even made sure he drank it all. In a way, it was rather odd.. Can't she get in trouble for forcing someone to drink beer? It was a strange color too.. If you think about it.. Its almost like she was-

Ben walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers. I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His hair was still slightly wet. Stray water droplets dripped down onto his body, running down slowly. He walked over to me slowly. He got into bed, staying above the covers and supporting himself upright with his elbow.

I looked up at him with a light smile on my face. He moved his hand to my stomach and slowly lifted my shirt up, stopping before he exposed my chest. He ran his fingers ever so softly over the bruises. It was a soft, tingling sensation. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. He was so gentle. He traced little nothings on my stomach lightly. I opened my eyes and cupped his cheek with my hand. I pulled his head down and lightly touched my lips to his. He took his hand away from my stomach and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed me back harder and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He slowly lifted himself on top of me, making sure he didn't hit any of my bruises. I brought my hands to his neck pulled him down further. His hand slithered down to my hip. He slowly moved it upward to my bra. I could feel his thumb run across the side of my cup and then his hand went to my back. I arched my back up and his hand reached the clasp.

There was a knock at the door. Ben growled slightly. "What?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

"...Ben, you're going to want to hear this.." It was Keith. He sounded real worried. Ben got off me and walked to his dresser quickly, threw on a pair of sweatpants and walked back to the door. I pulled my shirt down and lifted myself up by my elbows. He opened the door halfway.

"What is it?" He asked leaning his arm on the door frame.

"Aro and Irina called. They called to tell both-" He paused and glanced at me. He pulled Ben close to him and whispered something in his ear. Ben's face went hard. His balled his fist by his hip and his breathing was heavy. When Keith pulled away, Ben nodded and closed the door. He looked like he was ready to punch something.

"Ben.. What's wrong?" I asked carefully, getting up from the bed. Ben looked at me and sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Ben.. you're scaring me. What happened." I demanded.

"Uriah's missing.. He could be anywhere." I was taken aback.

"It was him.. earlier, I mean. The thing that was following us.." I realized. Ben nodded and looked straight in my eyes.

"Summer, he's going to try and get to you. He is going to try and hurt you. He won't stop. It's not in his nature. I want you to stay with at least one person at all times. Even if it is just Bayleef. You can't be alone though. I need you to be strong. I need you to be brave." He warned. I nodded slowly and put my head down.

I'm scared. I'll admit it. Ben pulled my shoulders in and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly, ignoring the stinging in my stomach. He lead me back to bed. I laid down under the covers, despite the warm temperature. Ben got in after me. I faced the wall and I felt him drape his hand a little bit below my hips, avoiding my stomach.

A cold shiver ran up my back. Now was the time to be careful. Now was the time to be brave.

* * *

_I was in a room of mirrors. His reflection was all around me. Everywhere I looked. I couldn't escape. I spun in circles, trying to find away out. I tripped on my own feet and fell to the ground. He walked out of one of the mirrors, his body more muscular than usual. He towered over my small form. His hand lowered to me. His icy fingers latched onto my throat, pulling me into the air. I kicked my legs but it was futile. His fingers clenched tighter around my throat, sucking all of the air out of my lungs. I coughed and choked but his grip didn't falter. With my last ounce of breath, I let out a blood curdling scream. And then there was nothing. _

I woke to a loud groaning sound. I turned over and saw Ben clenching his stomach. He was a sickly gray color. The only thing colorful on his face were his cheeks. They were bright red. His usually soft brown eyes were a pale brown. Think of brown paint mixed with too much gray. His hair was plastered to his head by sweat. His body glistened with it. His breathes were labored and quick.

I gasped and got on all fours, looking down at him. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and looked into his eyes. "Ben! Whats wrong!" He coughed and let out a pained groan. His body shook immensely. "BEN!" I cried. Tears fell down my cheeks. I turned my head to the closed door. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed.

Withing seconds, the door flung open. Sven was the first to barge in. He ran straight to Ben, checking his pulse and his temperature. Sven took a advanced medical class when he was in Ranger School. He is the best shot we have at finding out what's wrong with Ben.

Everyone else began pouring into the room. I heard gasps. Rand walked through the small crowd and knelt next to Sven. Bayleef followed him and knelt near me on the other side of the bed. I knelt next to Ben on the bed, making sure I wasn't in Sven's way. I gripped my hair into fists. "Sven whats wrong with him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"A reaction to something he drank definitely. What did he drink last night?" Sven asked looking at me slightly.

My mind was going blank. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I looked back at Sven. "H-He -uhh- a few beers I think w-was all." I stuttered uncertainly.

Sven gave me a hard look. "Was there anything strange about them? Smell, taste, color?"

"I-I don't know.. YES! The last one he drank, it was tinted green, but barely noticeable." I exclaimed. Ben coughed loudly. He moved his hand towards my body. It shook terribly fast. I grabbed it and held it to my cheek. He closed his eyes and let out multiple cough followed by a harsh groan. More tears fell down my face. "Sven! What is wrong with him!?" I asked desperately.

"He's been poisoned. He needs medication, badly. But I don't have it. He doesn't have long. Rand, where is the closest medical shop?"

"Down in The Aqua Resort." Rand answered quickly. Sven growled.

"Summer," He looked straight at me. "I need to keep Ben in stable condition here. I need you to go to The Aqua Resort as fast as you can. You need to ask for antibodies for poison. And you haul ass back here as fast as you can. He is counting on you." I nodded my head and grabbed a pair of clothes. I changed quickly in the bathroom and grabbed my styler. "Someone call Ben's parents. Let them know he is in trouble and that they need to get down here a.s.a.p." Sven ordered.

Kate walked up to me. "I'm coming with you." There was no time for arguments.

"Bayleef!" I called. She walked over to me. "You stay here. Keep Ben company and don't you dare let him out of your sight, ya hear?" She nodded her head. I walked over to Ben. I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Don't you worry Ben.." I choked out. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I whispered. I lightly kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." Kate pulled my arm, leading me away from him. I took one last look at him through the door frame. I turned and ran down the stairs.

I wasn't going to let him down. He can't die on me now. Not after all we've been through. I will get this medicine. I will help save him. Just hold on, Ben.

**Alrighty! Hopefully you all liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Till' next time my darlingss ! (:**

**(A/N: Summer isn't and won't be pregnant. So don't worry)**


	15. C'est La Vie

We ran out of the house, not even bothering to close the door. There was no time. I searched the area, no Staraptor in sight. "Fuck! What are we going to do?" Kate exclaimed. I racked my brain for an answer. I pointed my styler towards the ground and was lifted into the air. I drew Latias' star symbol in the ground. As I fell back to earth, Latias swooped under me. I held my hand out to Kate and pulled her up behind me.

"The Aqua Resort! Now!" I yelled. Latias took off faster than lightning. We approached the island within 10 minutes. "Please, Latias, hurry.." I begged. She was already reaching her limit of speed. We were approaching the dock at a dangerous speed. "Okay, we are going to hop off, don't stop. Find Latios and tell him to go see Ben. But hurry back! Listen for my call." I instructed. Latias nodded her head. "Okay, Kate. On the count of three jump."

"Are you crazy?! The cement will kill us at this speed!" Kate yelled frantically.

"Then you better hope we land in the water. Okay.. on three! 1... 2... 3!" I jumped off of Latias, followed by Kate. The water hit my body like a thousand knives. All piercing my body at the same time. I was disoriented and couldn't find the surface. I'm going to drown if I don't keep calm. I relaxed my muscles and opened my eyes. I was facing down in the water. Water Pokemon swam under me. My body lifted up, breaking the surface of the water. I spun around and took a deep breath. I looked around and saw Kate kneeling on the dock, looking at me. She was waving her hands frantically. I swam to her.

"I thought you were dead!" Kate cried. She pulled me out of the water and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and then looked at her.

"Come on, we don't have much time." I gasped. We ran from the dock towards the town. People stared at us, wondering what these two lunatic rangers were up to. We approached the town. "Shit! Where is the store? They all look the same!" I yelled. We searched, spinning in circles, trying to find the right store.

"THERE! That one!" Kate pointed to a little building with brick walls and a light blue roof. The sign read 'Pharmacy'. We sprinted through the door and to the counter.

"Please! I need antibodies for poison, and fast!" I requested. The store clerk looked a bit taken back, but nodded. He ran to the back. I sighed but griped my hair into fists. "We aren't going to make it." I breathed through gritted teeth.

"Summer, calm down! We-"

"No! He is in our bed. Without me. Dying, for the gods sake!" I yelled. The store clerk ran back to the counter with a filled white paper bag.

"It's on the house. Now go!" He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed the bag and ran with Kate by my side towards the dock. When we got to the dock, it was empty. It was really strange. It was filled a few minutes ago.. I can't worry about that right now.

"LATIAS!" I called into sky. A few seconds passed and a red figure flashed in the air. Latias landed in front of Kate. She hopped on top of Latias and waited for me to get on. I took a step towards her and Kate's eyes grew wide.

"Summer! Behind you!" I turned and felt something HARD hit my head. I fell to the ground. Everything was in double. I could hear Kate calling my name. I stood back up shakily, searching for my attacker.

Uriah stood tall and muscular in front of me. I let a deep breath out. "Summer! Run! Get over here!" Kate screamed. I took a step back and Uriah charged. I ducked and his fist flew above my head. I took his feet out and turned to sprint. He grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. I fell with a grunt. He was pulling me closer to him. He had a tight grip on my thighs. His hands snatched at the paper bag in my hand. He was trying to take it. He wanted Ben to die.

"Kate!" I called. I threw the paper bag backwards. Kate caught it. "Go! Save Ben!" I yelled. She gave me a grave look.

"Summer, I can't leave you! There is no telling what he will do to you!" Kate protested.

"I don't care about me! Get those antibodies to Ben now! Save him!" I cried. Uriah pulled me even closer to him. I kicked my feet and thrashed my body. He was too overpowering.

"Summer.."

"GO!" I screamed. Latias took off. I saw Kate turn her head towards me. I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for Ben.. If that's what it takes to keep him alive..

I focused my attention back on Uriah. I tried punching at him, but he caught both of my wrists, crushing the one already wrapped, because of him. He smacked his hand across my face again. I yelped. He held them above my head. I breathed heavily. He smirked down at me. Anger bubbled in my chest. My nose was bleeding. I could taste the metallic substance on my tongue. I collected blood and saliva and spat right in his face. He growled and wiped it away. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I prepared myself for the pain. He yelled and smashed my head down into the dock with tremendous force. Everything went black.

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I watched as Uriah smashed Summer's head into the dock. Her entire body went limp. I let out a chocked sob. "Uriah.. You won't get away with this." Latias flew as fast as she could to Rand's house. I could see the house from where we were. "We're almost there! Come on Latias!" She landed in front of the house. Latios was floating by the door, looking very concerned. I hopped from her back and bolted inside the house. _  
_

Leanne stood in the kitchen making food. "Upstairs! I don't know how much longer he can hold out." She said hastily. I nodded and ran up the stairs. The bedroom door was slightly open. I burst through it and my breath hitched.

Ben was in worse condition. His eyes had turned a pale gray and white foam had collected on the corners of his mouth. His body shook uncontrollably. The covers around him were soaked in sweat. He was covered in it. His parents knelt near the bed. Irina was crying into Aro's chest.

I jogged to Sven. "Here!" I handed him the bag. He swiftly opened it and pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"Okay buddy, this is going to hurt a lot." Sven whispered. He injected the needle on the side of Ben's throat. Ben groaned painfully and shut his eyes. His body shook frantically and Lunick had to hold him down. Keith walked over to me and lightly grabbed my shoulders, pulling me away. He walked me down the stairs. I sat on the couch while he knelt in front of me.

"What happened?" Keith asked sternly. I let out a frustrated growl and put my head in my hands.

"He- He took her. I couldn't stop him. She told me I had to get back here. Ben would have died. I'm so sorry." I cried. Keith put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kate, you have to be strong. Ben and Summer need you to be strong. It wasn't your fault. You did what Summer told you to. Summers a big girl. She can handle her own." Keith reassured me.

"Keith.. you didn't see it. He smashed her head into the dock. She could be dead! Because I didn't help her."

"Kate! Snap out of it. Summer isn't dead. Because of you, Ben isn't either. We will get Summer back. Don't worry." Keith held my cheeks in his hands. I nodded and closed my eyes. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw Sven, Wendy, Solana, and Rand walk down.

"He is going to be just fine. He should be up and moving tomorrow." Sven assured. I let out a sigh of relief. "He wants to see Summer. Where is she?" Ohh no.. I looked to Keith.

He nodded. I ran upstairs while he began to explain Summer and my quest. I walked into the room slowly. Aro and Irina sat in two chairs next to the bed. Lunick sat on Summer's side of the bed, telling some jokes to Ben.

His eyes were going back to their normal color. He had stopped sweating and his shaking had ceased. He looked substantially better. But.. I'm not sure how this news will effect him.

The boards under my feet creaked. Everyone turned their head towards me. Ben lifter himself up on his elbows. His smile faded when he noticed I was the only one walking in. I walked and knelt next to him on the side of the bed. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"..W-where is she..?" he croaked. Ohh gods. This is going to be harder to tell him than I thought.

"Ben.. we were out there, by the docks. And I hopped onto Latias. She was about to get on but.. Uriah was behind her. She tossed the medicine to me.. and told me to leave and get here to you. Ben, he took her.." I said quietly. His face held pure shock. His mother and father gasped.

"I have to go save her.. She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Ben tried getting out of bed. Lunick held his shoulder down while I held the other. "She needs me! Let go!" He said frantically.

"Ben, she needs you to get better. Sven said you would be back on your feet tomorrow. Wait until then. We are going to do everything we can to save her, I promise you that." I said in a calming tone.

"But, I can't let her-"

"We don't even know where she is. Summer wouldn't want you running around, while you are still sick, trying to find her. Wait till you are back to full strength. You're going to need it.. considering on how hard he sm-" Shit.

"Considering on how hard he what, Kate?" Ben asked cautiously. I sighed. Me and my big mouth.

"He smashed her head into the docks. Knocked her out cold. But you can't worry about that. She will be fine." I said sternly.

His head fell back onto the bed. He covered his eyes and growled frustratingly. "Ohh, my gods. What if he killed her?" He asked frantically.

"Ben, Summer can handle herself. Don't worry. " I lied. I wasn't even sure myself if she was going to be okay.

Sven and everyone else walked back upstairs. Leanne passed out sandwiches. I took mine and took a big bite. I hadn't realized how starved I was. "Okay, tomorrow. We send out search parties. Sven, Wendy, you two search the skies. Murph and I will search the seas. Solana, Lunick, you two search Mt. Layuda and Faldera volcano. Ben, Kate, Keith, you all search The Aqua Resort. If that was where she was last seen, she might still be there." Rand ordered. We all nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's let him rest. But someone should stay with him." Sven said.

"I'll do it." Lunick offered. Everyone cleared out of the room except for Lunick, Bayleef, and I. "Think we'll find her?" Lunick whispered. Ben had already fallen asleep. He was probably exhausted.

"I know we will. Ben will see to that. Summer being taken and Ben's poisoning are definitely linked. This wasn't incidental." I whispered.

"We will figure it all out when we find her. Summer is strong. She can take care of herself. She's been through this before. Sadly more than once. She just can't get a break, can she?" Lunick asked.

"C'est la vie.." I whispered. Lunick gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"That's life.."

**Alrighty! Hopefully you like the chapter! Updating soon! Till next time my Darlingss! (:**


	16. Torment

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I lifted myself off the ground. I have a migraine definitely. I checked my styler for the time: '3:00' Jeez, it's early. I looked around the room. Lunick lay next to the bed, frequently snoring. Ben lay in bed. He was tossing and turning. He mumbled incoherent nothings. His sweating had picked up but I don't think it was from the poisoning. A bad dream probably. I lowered myself back on the floor. I must have fallen asleep last night in here by accident.

I was about to fall back asleep when a light caught the corner of my eye. Ben's styler sat on top of a small nightstand. It blinked multiple times. Someone was calling him. I didn't want to wake him so I got up and walked over to it. I picked it up and looked at the caller. 'Restricted' I wonder who it could be. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Ahhh, Kate. I wasn't expecting you." Uriah's cold voice laughed. I growled.

"Where is she?" I demanded. I could hear him scoff.

"You don't need to know that."

"We are going to find you. You better hope Ben doesn't kill you. Because if he doesn't, I will." I barked in a whisper. I didn't want to wake Ben or Lunick.

"Ohh, I don't think that's a good idea. Wouldn't want Summer to pay the price for your threats, now would you. Hey, Summer, let her know how your doing." There was a pause. And then I heard a blood curdling scream. My hair stood on end. I pulled the styler away from my ear. I couldn't listen to her scream like that. I'm just glad it was me who picked up the phone.. and not Ben.. There is no telling what he would have done.

Soon, Summer's pleading and screaming halted. I put the styler back to my ear. "What the fuck did you do to her?" I fumed.

"I let an angry Hypno use torment. A little birdie told me she's had that used against her before." He laughed. A little.. wait..

"Who told you? That was classified information at the Ranger Union." Only us at the Union knew about that. How did he find out?

"An old friend informed me. Ohh yes. Sadly, this person isn't here anymore. Because of Summer, that is." Ohh no.

* * *

I could hear the water dripping on the other side of the damp, dark cave. It echoed throughout the empty space. An angry Hypno sat in the corner nearby, watching me intently. Its definitely safe to say that Hypno is one of my least favorite Pokemon, due to previous experiences. But.. this time around, it's worse. It's a different kind of torture. This time, it left me half conscious. I was entirely numb. It was worse.. the pain was just excruciating.

Uriah stood outside the cave. It was dark and the moon lit certain areas of the cave. I have no idea where I am, how I'm going to get out, or even if Kate made it back in time.. What if Ben is dead.. No, he is alive. I know it. Ben is strong. Stronger than I ever was or am. He wouldn't go down without a fight .. I can only pray to the gods that I'm right.

Uriah walked back into the cave. He walked over to me and grabbed my hips, smirking. "Shame, I was expecting Ben to pick up. Not that damn Kate." Good.. I didn't want Ben to - Wait!

"Ben's alive?" I asked with new hope. He glared at me. I felt a sharp stinging in my cheek. Uriah put his hand back by his side. "Stop hitting me. Now tell me, is Ben alive?" I growled through gritted teeth. He just laughed.

"That's none of your concern, is it?"

I looked at him like he had two heads. "None of my concern..? Are you fucking insane?! Ben gets poisoned, and when I'm trying to get him medicine, you kidnap me? He's you fucking brother for the gods sake! How could you be so cruel!" I yelled.

Uriah growled. He raised his hand and I felt another sharp stinging sensation on my face. Blood dripped out of my nose. "You know nothing, do you!? I forced that waitress to make him drink that last beer. I wanted him to die. And now I want you to die. You've had everything your whole life! A great house, loving parents, money, and now you have Ben. You've had it all. Everything." He scoffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! You know nothing about me or my life!" I screamed. Unwanted tears fell down my cheeks. His fist connected with my jaw once more. I grunted painfully. I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth.

"I've known you since you were a baby. I swore one day, I would marry you. But then your fucking parents got your family killed. We all thought you were dead. I was heart broken! I didn't want to believe you were dead but with time, I got over it. Then I meet Rosalie. Hell did I love her. She reminded me of you so much, I just couldn't resist. And then her father took her away." He barked. My mouth hung open. I was at a loss for words.

"And then I hear from her a while back. Told me about how she is torturing Ben and how her father is torturing this girl Summer. I didn't care about Ben but, I thought, it couldn't be the Summer I loved. That Summer was dead. Burned to death in a fire that her parents caused. Rosalie describes you to me. Told me about your fears and everything you've ever been through. I realized that the Summer I once loved, was still alive. Survived that fire. But she wasn't just alive. She was with my BROTHER. And then I find out you're going to marry him" He punched my stomach with tremendous force. I coughed up blood.

"And then you KILL her! The only other girl I loved! You just killed her! And her father! You're the one who is cruel!" He yelled in my ear.

"I had no choice! She was going to kill Ben! Your own fucking blood! I had to save him! That was the only way! My hands are clean!" I screamed furiously. He snapped the shackles from my wrists. I landed on my feet. What was he doing?

"Hypno." I gasped. The Hypno chanted his name rapidly. I felt my body being ripped apart. I let out a gargled scream and fell to the floor. I could feel electricity running through my body, zapping every single inch. I clutched my heart and screamed more. It hurts so much. Worse than anything I've ever felt. I could then feel my body burning. I was on fire. My skin felt like it was peeling off and melting. I flailed on the ground, screaming in agonizing pain. "This is what should have happened to you. This is what your parents last felt. And your sweet baby sister." His words stung like a knife. Now I couldn't breathe. It felt like water had engulfed my entire body and there was absolutely no air in my lungs. I grabbed at my throat, trying to breathe. "Hypno."

Everything stopped. My body was numb. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. "Please..," I croaked,"no more." Uriah looked down at me.

"That's just the beginning."

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a cold sweat. I felt incredibly better. An improvement from yesterday.

I had a dream about Summer.. She was dying.. by Uriah's hand.. He better hope she is still breathing. I lifted myself from the bed. I put my feet on the ground but I hit something. Lunick groaned. "Watch it man." He got up from bed and put his wrist to my forehead. "Pretty normal. Yea, you look better too."

"Come on, get dressed. And wake Kate up. We are leaving." I commanded. Lunick nodded his head. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Today, I'm going to find Summer. I'm going to bring her back safely. I'll stop at nothing to save her from.. him. "Zeus, if you're actually up there, I'm going to need some help.." I whispered.

**Alrighty! Short chapter, I know. Hopefully you all liked it and I'll update soon ! Till next time my Darlingss! (:**


	17. Find Him

**Ben's P.O.V.**

The sun was still far from rising. The house was quiet, the stairs creaked under my footsteps. Today, I'm going to find Summer. I don't care what factors I have to face. I'll bring her back.

Kate and Keith tip-toed down the stairs behind me. Kate put her hand on my shoulder. She gave me a small smile and walked out the door, followed by Keith. I followed, closing and locking the door behind me. Staraptor awaited me. Keith and Kate had already captured their own. "How bout it Staraptor? Up for an adventure?"

_"Anytime, anywhere!" _He called excitedly. I mounted his back. Kate and Keith were ready to go.

"To The Aqua Resort!" I yelled. Our Staraptors took off into the sky. The breeze was rather cold, nipping at my face. I pulled my goggles over my eyes, so I wouldn't have to squint. I looked at Keith and Kate. Kate looked dazed. She and her Staraptor were drifting off slowly. "Kate!" I called over the wind.

She jumped back, startled. "I'm fine!" She called back. Liar. I'll just ask her when we get to land. She is probably just nervous. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

"Land!" Keith yelled. We were approaching the docks of the Resort Area rapidly.

"Alright guys, slow down!" I yelled to the Staraptor. We roughly landed in the docks. Kate ran up ahead and knelt down. She slammed her fist against the wood. "Kate, what is it?" I asked as Keith and I jogged up to her. Anger bubbled in my chest. Dried blood littered the dock. A lot of it."What was bothering you? Before?" I asked curiously.

She looked uneasy. "Ben.. last night. Someone called your styler." I waited for the rest of the explanation. "It was Uriah.. Summer doesn't sound like she is in good condition.. I'm starting to have doubts-" Keith cut her off.

"Don't think like that. We will find her. Ben, your call."

"Come on, we have to find her fast." I said, jogging towards the town with Kate and Keith on my heels. The island is huge.. They could be anywhere.

* * *

Someone was here. I lifted my head slightly to see a familiar woman standing with Uriah. Her body curled down. Probably from fear. She looks so familiar.. I can't put my tongue on it though. She was half in the dark and too far away for me to see any actual details. If she would just talk a little louder, I could recognize her voice.

She slowly stepped into the light. My eyes widened. It was the waitress. She seemed to be crying. It was her.. She gave Ben the poisoned drink. I want to rip her throat out. How dare she work with him! She looked at me. I glared right back. She didn't seem hostile though. I stood up I was going to walk over to the two of them and beat the shit out of both of them. As I began walking, my foot caught. I looked down at the shackle connected to my ankle. There was only one. If I pull hard enough I can break out.

I glanced back at the two. Uriah was walking towards me with an evil grin. I had to hurry. I pulled and pulled my foot, trying to break loose. I looked back up. Without warning, the waitress punched Uriah in the back of the head. He fell to the ground limp. She grabbed the keys hooked to his belt and ran to me. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "I'm so sorry! I had to give him that drink. He made me! I didn't want to but he threatened my life and my husband's. I am so awfully sorry!" She blubbered.

"I forgive you. Just hurry and unlock my ankle." I ordered. Uriah's body was twitching. He was going to get up soon. The waitress tried multiple keys, all not working. Uriah lifted his head up and growled. "Hurry!" I was panicking. Uriah got up slowly and started his way towards us. I balled my fists and held them in front of my face, ready to fight.

I heard a click. My ankle was free. The waitress stood back up and backed up a few steps smiling. I turned my head towards Uriah. He was charging at the girl. "Lookout!" I yelled. I pushed her out of the way. Uriah's icy cold fingers wrapped around my neck. He slammed me to the ground, crushing me with his body. The waitress stood horrified at his brute nature. "Go!" I choked out. "Go find Ben, tell him where I am!"

Uriah growled. He let go of me and turned towards the waitress. She stumbled backwards. Uriah was about to get up and attack her. I grabbed two fist-fulls of his hair and pulled him towards me. He bellowed in pain. "Go! NOW!" I yelled at her. She nodded and scurried out of the cave.

I pulled as hard as I could on the hair, despite the constant punches my stomach was receiving. With a frustrated scream, I pulled out two tufts of his hair. He screeched and flung himself backwards. I scrambled over to the cave wall. I got up quickly and rested my back against it, trying to catch my breath.

Uriah looked at his bloody hands. He had a bloody nose from where his face collided with the rock floor when he was knocked out. He gave me an icy stare. I returned it. He got up, breathing heavily. My knees shook slightly. Not from fear, but from anger. I'm tired of getting kidnapped. I'm tired of bowing down to people who are strong than me. I'm tired of having Ben's life and mine in danger. I'm tired of being weak. It's time to be brave."

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Alright, we should split up. We can cover more ground that way. Kate you go to town. Ask everyone if they've seen her since you both were last here. Keith, scan Mt. Sorbet. I'll check the forest. Maybe Suicune has seen her. It's raining pretty hard so he has to be upset about something." I instructed. "If anyone finds something, use video call. Got it?" They both nodded.

I jogged to the forest area. It was going to take a while. As I looked around, I recalled old memories. Mostly bad ones. All involving that damn Rosalie. God, she is- was.. Never mind. It's awfully rude of me to disrespect the dead.

"Well I'll be damned." I whispered to myself. The was dried blood in the grass. Someone dragged her through here. I scanned the area. This was the only spot with blood. And just when I thought I found a good clue.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!" I heard someone screaming. I jumped over the river. I ran and ran, hoping it would be summer I would find. After jumping over the rivers continuously, I saw a familiar woman. She had blood on her hands. Her face reminded me of someone... it was the waitress, at the diner in Tilt.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached her. She ran at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Thank the gods it's you! Are you feeling okay?" She asked frantically. I nodded my head. "I'm so sorry about the beer. He made me give it to you! I didn't want to but he made me!" She sobbed.

"It's fine- Wait, who is he?" I asked, more interested in the subject.

"I don't know his name.. but there was a girl, in the cave. The girl who was with you. She's hurt. And he is going to hurt her more! You have to go save her!" She exclaimed. My stomach dropped. Summer..

**Short, I know. But I'm busy with a lot of stuff. I apologize my lovies. Till next time my darlingss! (:**


	18. Free Falling

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I ran towards the canal ruins. Supposedly there is a hidden cave around the waterfall. If I can find it, I can find Summer. I opened my styler up. "Kate, Keith, come to the Canal Ruins waterfall. I think I know where Summer is!" I closed my styler and continued running. It was taking forever to get there. The rain poured down on top of my head, soaking my body to the core. I could see the waterfall!

I ran towards it, searching for any hidden cave, besides the one already there. Uriah wouldn't be stupid enough to keep her there, would he? Well I guess I'll find out. I walked into the cave entrance. Shackles littered the floor. Guess he is. I walked over to them. Blood stained the gray steel and the floor. A tuft of brown hair was sprawled on the floor. Did Summer rip Uriah's hair out? Damn, now I know not to mess with her.. But where did he-

There was blood trailing out of the cave. I followed it out. Water splashed at my feet from the rain. It had wiped all evidence of blood. Shit, now how am I supposed to find her? "Ben!" Kate and Keith ran towards me. "Did you find her?" Keith asked. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Ohh yes, everyone say hello to invisible Summer. No Keith!" I yelled frustratingly. Keith nodded his head gravely. "I'm sorry.. I'm just worried about her."

"We know you are, Ben. We will find her." Kate said patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and nodded to her. "Okay so, any leads on where she could be?"

"Well I found a blood trail, but the rain washed the rest away. Maybe we can-"

"BEN! UP HERE! HELP-" Our heads craned up the cliff. Uriah stood there, holding Summer's mouth shut with his hand. She bucked and thrashed, trying to get away. I could tell they had been fighting earlier. He had gash on his temple and blood trailed down the side of it. She had bloodied wrists, a gash above her right eyebrow that gushed blood, and it seemed like a bloody nose. He pulled her from our sight.

"We have to get up there!" Kate exclaimed. I saw a flash of red in the sky. Latias appeared before me, Bayleef on her back. The next thing I knew, Latios was by her side. A weight was lifted off my chest, we can get up there easy now.

"Everyone hop on!" I mounted Latias while Kate and Keith hopped on top of Latios. They dashed upwards, making it to the top of the cliff within seconds. Uriah was choking Summer. He had a hold on her wrists. The one that was already fractured was twisted in a weird angle. Summer's face was bright blue. What am I doing standing here!? "URIAH!" I charged at him. He let her go and stood up. I full on tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face and jaw and pretty much anywhere. He threw me off him. He went for a punch but I dodged and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor with a bang. Kate and Keith ran to me.

"We will handle him, check on Summer." Kate said looking down at my brother. He was beginning to rise again. Every fiber in my body wanted to kill him. For everything he did. Keith grabbed my shoulder. "Ben, go." Kate said quietly. Against me will, I slowly stepped backwards. I finally turned around and walked towards Summer. She laid motionless on the ground. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Water splashed on her face from the rain.

I knelt next to her, softly cradling her head. She looked at me and smiled. Her good hand reached to my face and held my cheek. "Ben." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I dabbed at the blood trailing down her eye with my shirt. She slowly lifted herself up with one hand. "I think it's broken.." she sighed, holding her bad wrist. I was going to say something but I was cut off.

"HYPNO!" Kate's scream rung through the air. We both turned our heads. Kate lay on the ground. It was like she was having a seizure. Her eyes rolled behind, her body flailed everywhere in the mud, her screaming echoed in my mind. Keith knelt by her, trying to hold her down.

"STOP HURTING HER!" He yelled. Uriah stood next to his Hypno, smirking.

"Fine." Kate lay still. Her eyes closed and her breaths were short and shallow. Keith sighed. I began jogging over to them. Then I heard it. Hypno began chanting its name. My body stopped moving. I froze in the air. I couldn't breathe. My body crumpled to the ground. No air would enter my lungs. Dots formed in the corners of my eyes. Summer ran over to me. She was screaming something. I couldn't hear anything.

Then everything stopped. I shakily took in a deep breath. I could move my limbs. Keith lay on the ground, knocked out. The Hypno had fled. Summer stood tall facing Uriah. Her good hand was balled in a fist while her other hung by her side. Uriah was furious. "I told you, you wouldn't win. If you surrender now, you won't be in prison for too long." Summer said sternly.

"Surrender? HA! You've obviously never met me. I don't go down without a fight." He growled. I stood up, standing next to Summer.

"It's over. Give up." I said.

"And what are you going to do about it, little brother? Are you made because I broke her wrist? Mad because I got to touch her body? Touch her body in a very nice place I might add. Mad because I made her scream and bleed? I can do it all over again with you out of the way." He charged for me. Summer stepped in front of me.

"Summer, get out of the way!" I yelled. She shook her head. Uriah was closer. "Summer I don't want you hurt!" She charged at Uriah. I ran after her. She dodged Uriah's punch and swept his feet out from under him. I kicked his rib cage. He got up and tried kicking me. I dodged and punched his jaw. He went for a punch. But when I dodged it, I slipped in the mud, loosing my balance. He grabbed my neck. I couldn't break his hold. I was lifted into the air, my air supply growing smaller.

"I'll kill you now. And then I'll take Summer away from here. I'll break her, fuck her, and there isn't shit you can do about it. I loved her first, Ben. You stole her away from me. And then she killed Rosalie. I have nothing left. So I'll just take whats yours." He barked. I could feel my consciousness fading. But I can't let him take her away. I can't..

"Don't I have a say in this?" Summer's words were sweet behind Uriah. He turned to look at her and her fist connected with his jaw with tremendous force. His hand opened and I fell limp to the ground. I could see Uriah attack Summer. I tried to get up but my limbs wouldn't move.

Bayleef ran to me. _"__Bay, bay Bay!" _She called. I looked back to Summer. He was choking her again. Although this time her head was tangling off the cliff. He was pushing her neck back. I finally willed my limbs to moved. I ran towards them.

"This is for everything, bitch." He pushed harder. You could see her veins straining in her neck. She had given up. She dropped her hands to the side. Her eyes rolled back.

I yelled. She was going to die. I had to save her. I ran at Uriah. I tackled him and we rolled off the cliff.

I could die right now, and I'd be okay with that. As long as Summer is safe.

**Cliffhanger! Short chapter, I apologize! They will become longer I promise! Having a bit of writers block. But anyway, Till next time my darlings! (:**


	19. Numb

"BEN!" I screamed as he hurled towards the ground. Tears streaked down my cheeks. Kate ran next to me and lifted me up. I ignored all of the pain surging through my body. Ben is a hundred times more important than anything to me.

"What are we going to do?" she asked frantically. I gripped my hair in my hands. No, no, no, no! I won't lose him! "Summer!" I turned around and whistled. Latios flew towards me. I grabbed his neck and flung myself on his back. He sped down the cliff. Wind ruffled through my hair and brought new tears to my eyes. Ben and Uriah were approaching the bottom of the cliff quickly.

"Ben! Hold out your hand!" I yelled over the roaring wind. He opened his eyes and held out his hand. I reached my hand out as far as possible, almost slipping off, while Latios approached Ben. My hand latched onto Ben's. I held on for dear life, he was my life line. Without him I am absolutely nothing.

I glanced down at Uriah's body. He lay motionless on the gravel. Blood pooled around his crumbled body. I tore my eyes away, knowing I will never be able to get the image out of my head.

Latios slowly lifted us up towards the cliff. Kate and Keith stood waiting for us. Latios gently placed Ben on the ground. I hopped off, kneeling next to Ben, ignoring all pain that I felt. All the emotional pain. All the trauma. All the physical damage. None of it mattered. Ben is everything.

I cradled his cheek with my good hand and smiled down at him. "You came for me." I choked out, tears falling down my cheeks. He smiled back up at me. His eyes were watery. He had a split lip and a swollen cheek. He was still beautiful in my eyes. "Ben.. I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have let this happen." His hand made its way to the side of my cheek.

"Can you just kiss me already?" He whispered. I chuckled softly and slowly rested my lips to his. I kept them there, letting everything finally bear down on me. Everything that had happened over this short amount of time finally weighed down on my shoulders. Uriah's death. Ben almost dying. Kate and Keith risking their lives along with countless others. Just because I survived that fire. Maybe it would have been better if I died. I could be at peace. None of this would have happened. I'm just not brave like I should be. I can be taken down too easily. And there is no excuse for that.

I let my tears fall from my closed eyes, dripping onto Ben's dirt stained face. I pulled away and let out a sigh. Kate knelt beside me and rubbed my back soothingly. " Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Irina and Aro took the news about Uriah's death well to an extent. They were crushed but they understood the situation and knew there was nothing that could be done about it. Irina wasn't upset with Ben or me, nor was Aro.

I had yet another cast on my same wrist as before. It was fractured again. The doctor promised it would be healed by the wedding. Hopfully he was right.

Ben was rarely in the house. He and the other guys were usually out of the house, doing Athena knows what. Most of the time I felt utterly lonely. I felt impotent. I usually stayed in my room, replaying everything that had happened the past few weeks. I'm numb to everything around me. I'm not eating. My nightmares have gotten worse. Sometimes, Ben and the others wouldn't even come home. I'm forced to face my nightmares alone. I can feel myself slowly edging away from reality. I'm just going through the motions now. Its like I'm not even part of this world anymore. Kate , Solana, Wendy, and Nema would check on me from time to time. Bayleef always stayed with me. She would lay with me on nights when Ben wasn't there. She would do her best to comfort me but it wasnt the same. Iring has made her way into my room a few times. We've cried together, letting everything we've been holding back out.

Each day would drag on. I don't know how long I will be able to keep this up before I reach my breaking point...

* * *

I lay in my bed, letting the warm breeze flow through the opened window on the other side of the room. Starly and other bird Pokémon sung beautiful melodies, lifting my spirits slightly. Light poured into the room, stinging my eyes slightly. Bayleef opened the door , poking her head in. "What is it, girl?" I asked softly.

"_Summer, you need to eat_ something." She stated. I guess I couldn't avoid it any longer. My stomach feels hollow. I havent eaten in days. I can't do this to myself anymore.. I have to get through this by myself. Ben won't always be there for me. I dont want to be this week little girl anymore.

I slowly got out of bed, groaning at my acking msclues, clutching my stomach. I could feel my ribs poking out. How could I do this to myself?

Bayleef walked me down the stairs steadily. Leanne had made pancakes. Everyone had already finished. I sat down by myself, picking at my food. Soon I was able to get half of the pancake down without throwing it all up. The door bursted open as I was giving my plate to Leanne. Ben and the others walked in laughing. They looked as if they were building something . They had wood carvings scattered on their clothing along with paint splattered shirts.

Ben looked at me and smiled. I gave him a half hearted 'smile'. I didn't have it in me to do anything. He was taking Uriah's death well. I don't know how.. Everything was just messed up. He stared at me with concered eyes. I just shook my head and walked up the stairs. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs as I laid in bed, snuggling under the covers despite the heat. Ben walked over to me and placed his hand lightly on my shoulder.

His wounds have healed pretty fast. Only a scar remained on his lip. It made him look more rugged. It fit him. "What's wrong babe?" He whispered. I looked away drom his gaze, finding the wall on the other side of the room. I don't feel like opening up to him right now.. All this time, I've felt so alone.

I can't shake off the fact that he hasn't been with me in the longest time and he acts like there is nothing to it. Why is everything falling apart..? Why can't things just be easy. Why.. I can't even express my feelings to the only person I truly, 100% trust. What is wrong with me..?

**Alrighty ! So hopefully you all liked the chapter ! I apologize for the supppaaa late update but Ive been mega busy ! Any whoo review and Till next time my darlingss ! (:**


	20. One Last Dance

"Summer.. Babe, what's wrong?" Ben's voice was quiet and soothing. I glared up at him.

"Like you don't know Ben." My words were sharp but silent. His expression showed confusion.

"Sums.. I really don't know what youre talking about.." He seemed hurt. But I can't take it anymore. I pushed him off me. I rose to my feet and clenched my fists. He looked right back at me, probably expecting an explanation to my rash actions.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ben.. I can't keep this up anymore. I'm not strong enough. Ben, I pretty much got your brother killed. And there have been countless times when I've put you and everyone else in danger. It's all my fault. You almost died so many times because of me. I already killed two people. I have their blood on my hands. I don't want to get you killed. I couldn't handle that.. no.. I would rather die. I just look back at everything that we've been through and I realize that you and everyone else would have been better off without me. My nightmares.. you keep dying in them because of me. And when I wake up.. I think they are real because you aren't next to me. I'm in this by myself. It's so hard... and if anyone thinks this is just me being a whining spoiled brat, maybe it is. But I know that I can't take anymore of this. I can't keep pretending and hiding what I actually feel." Ben's face was filled with shock. Tears streamed down my burning cheeks. "Sometimes I wish I had died in that fire.."

Ben gave me a grave look. Within half a secod, Ben was in front of me, gripping my shoulders tightly. He wore a frown while his eyebrows were furrowed. Was he... mad? "Summer.. I had no idea it was that bad.. I knew you were upset but I thought if I gave you your space, it would pass over. But don't you ever think that way. You can't keep these things to yourself. You need to tell me these things. You're supposed to trust me!" He yelled slightly at the end.

Anger bubbled on my chest. "How, Ben? How? You're never here! I can't tell you something if I never see you. And how can I trust you when I barely trust myself?! Explain that to me. That wouldn't be fair to you. Why can't you see that I'm not good for you? I-I just.." His grip had tightened on my shoulders. I'm definetely going to have bruises.. "Ben.. I love you.. but .." I looked away from his gaze..

"But what!? I don't understand why you can't just trust me to help you. I wanna be there for you and help you but you can't get that through your stubborn head! You push away the people who try to care for you and it drives me insane because I'm one of those people. You don't understand how much you actually mean to me. How much I hate to see you hurt or upset. You don't know how many just the thought of you has kept me going. Kept me safe. I'd do anything to keep you alive and well. You can't let the idea that people are more important than you from caring about yourself. You have to stop caring about what other people want and start caring about what makes you happy. What makes you feel good about yourself. I can't do it all on my own. Summer, you have to believe in yourself. Trust yourself to let others in. I'm not going to hurt you. Not ever. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you." He pulled me into his body. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding on for dear life. "Summer, I don't want to lose you." His voice was quiet. His breath tickled my ear.

I don't want to cry.. but at this moment right now.. I've never felt so vulnerable. In Ben's arms, I feel I can let my walls crumble. Like I can find it in myself to forget the past. Forget all the wrong I've done. All the wrong done to me. And just allow myself to trust the only person in my life that actually matters. The only person in my life that I truly love and trust.

* * *

The last few days had gone by smooth. Ben had spent more time with me. I could feel myself returning to the old me. I was eating again, allowing myself to have a social life, and spending time with my friends. Irina and Aro were often at the house, helping us make our last preparations for the wedding. Bayleef was by my side 24/7, keeping an eye on me. And I was grateful for that. Everything had gotten substantually better. But as the wedding approached, I became more anxious and nervous.

"Summer! You have to stop bitting your nails! We are going for a mani-pedi tomorrow! They have to have something to work with." Kate snapped at me. She slapped my hand from my mouth. I stuck my tongue out a her but giggled. All of us were going to get our nails done, then get facials. I have no idea what the guys plan on doing the whole day.

"SUMMER!" I let out a sigh. All day I've either been getting yelled at, or pestered about things. I just need a break.. "SUM-MER!" I groweled slightly to myself. If Ben doesn't stop screaming my name.

"WHAT!?" I hollered up the stairs. No reply. "Ben?" No reply. Great. Now I have to go see what he wants. I sighed as I dragged myself up the stairs. The door was slightly opened, and the room was pitch black. I opened it further, not stepping into the darkness. "Ben..." I whispered. Suddenly, my body was jerked forwards. I yelped as an arm wrapped around my waist and the other grabbed my hand. Soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Ben stood in front of me. I chuckled. "What is wrong with you!? You scared me half to death."

"I want one dance. Just me and you. Like back at the Ranger School."

I thought back to the day of the Ranger School's graduation dance. Ben had gotten his priveleages taken away for the dance because he pulled a 'harmless' prank on one of the teachers.

He didn't think it was that funny. Anyway, I was expecting Ben to ask me but that didn't happen. The night of the dance, I had helped Kate put on her dress. I did her make-up and hair. Gods she looked amazing. Keith had asked her. We all knew they secretly liked each other. After the dance had started, I looked in the mirror. I had my dress on. I had to borrow it from Solana, so it didn't exactly fit all the way. After a few minutes of just looking in the mirror, I felt suddenly empty. Like there was no point in going . I pulled the dress off my body and put sweat pants and a tank top on. I brushed my curls out, letting my hair fall in silky waves, barely skimming my shoulders. I had begun to pack everything up, knowing I would be moved to the Ranger Union, seeing as I was assigned as a Top Ranger along with my friends. There was a knock at the door. I though it was Kate, she had probably forgotten something. I walked to the door, not even bothering to see how I looked. When I opened it, my cheeks burned with embarressment. Ben stood infront of me with his dress shirt, pants, and slacks on. He had a black tie, that went well with his light blue dress shirt. His face lightened up when he saw me. I was at a loss for words. I was incredibly embarressed with myself. "I thought you'd be at the dance." He stated in a soothing tone.

I simply shook my head. "I didn't see the point of it.." I said in a quiet voice. It was true. I wanted to go with Ben and was so let down when I found out he couldn't go. I figured if he didn't go, I wouldn't enjoy myself. "You weren't going.. So I just decided to pack up for tomorrow." It wasn't an entire lie but of course, he read me like a book.

"You're telling me that you skipped out on your only dance, your only chance to see some of those people for the rest of your life, you skipped out on that because I wasn't going?" He asked rather shocked. I nodded my head, biting my lip, unsure whether or not he thought I was being ridiculous or a creep. To my surprise, he smiled. A big grin I've grown to love. He walked into my room. I closed the door behind us. As I walked over to him, he turned towards me and bowed. I giggled at his silly actions. "Summer, may I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?" He asked, taking my hand.

My face lit up. My smile spread across my face. "Yes." I said, barely able to get the words out. Ben walked over to my stereo and turned it on. The song "At The Beginning" was playing. He walked back to me slowly. I met him halfway and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I lightly held his hand and placed my other on his shoulder. We moved together slowly, gliding with the rhythm. I stumbled on his feet. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. Thuroughly embarressed with myself. He just laughed and pulled my body closer to his. I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his sweet smell. We danced the rest of the night, until I could barely stand on my feet. It was then that I had realized how deep of feelings I had for him.

I smiled at the memory. He walked to the window and opened the curtain, letting light fill the room partially. The room had a romatic glow to it. Ben took hold of me again. There was no music, but we didn't need any. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I asked, "Ben, are you nervous, about the wedding..?" He chuckled quietly.

"Terrified." Was his answer. I felt relieved somewhat. At least I wasn't the only one who was practically on edge."Can you believe we are getting married in two days? I never thought I would be able to do this with you.."

"I know.. I'm so excited but I'm so nervous.. I just want everything to go smoothly.." Hopefully it would. Maybe, just maybe, everything would go as planned. Maybe we wouldn't have to worry about any unnessecary problems. Soon enough, I'll be married to the only person I've ever loved.

**Alrighty! Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter ! I'll try and update soon! Till' next time my darlingss ! (:**


	21. I Can Get Used to This

I laughed as I tripped over Ben's feet. He spun me around and lifted me in the air. I smiled down at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I burst out into laughter as Ben placed me on the bed. He was soon on top of me, kissing my neck. My hands tangled into his hair. He pulled his head up and let his lips fall to mine. I slowly licked his bottom lip, wanting to explore his mouth like I've done so many times before. He quickly abliged and opened his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. His hands groped my waist. His hands pushed my shirt up, revealing only my stomach. He pulled back and softly ran his fingers over my fading bruises. I closed my eyes, relaxing under his light touch. Ben whispered inaudible things which I barely took notice to.

His hand stopped moving. I opened my eyes slightly, wondering why he stopped. He stared at me with questioning eyes. After showing no signs that I actually know what he asked, he laughed. "Do you wanna get out of here? Go some place fun?"

Ben and I hadn't been out in a while.. not ever since.. it didn't end well. I gave him a skeptical look. "It didn't go too well last time.. I don't want you getting hurt again." He chuckled softly, pulling my shirt back down. His lips met mine in a soft, tender kiss.

"We will be fine this time. I promise," He stated as he helped me from the bed. "But just to be on the safe side, we should avoid resturaunts." He chuckled. I gave him a confused look. Where would we go if we weren't going to a resturaunt? "I was thinking.. maybe bowling?"

"...Bowling? Is there even a bowling rink around here?" I asked unsure. I wasn't the most coordinated. This could end terribly. Ben could see the slight uncertainty in my eyes. He held my hands and laughed.

"Ohh come on scaredy cat! It'll be fun. There is a rink in Tilt. Meet me downstairs in 10. Wear something that is acceptable for bowling please. I don't need any horn-dog pervs staring at you." He said sternly. I laughed and rested my hands on his chest.

"You're right, can't have anyone stealing your job, can we?" I laughed as I leaned up, giving him a peck on the nose. He pointed a finger at me.

"Funny." Ben stated seriously. "Now hurry up before I end up taking Keith." He laughed as he closed the door behind him. I giggled to myself. Now that would be a sight to see. I walked to the door and flipped on the light switch. The bright light stung but soon my eyes adjusted. I placed my styler on, checking the time. It was still early in the day.

I walked to my dresser and pulled all the drawers open. What to wear, tis the question. I contemplated a few minutes before getting too frustrated. "WENDY!" I yelled. Within a minute or so, the door opened revealing the gorgeous dirty blonde. She wore her usual uniform. Her hair was a long dirty blonde color with beach blonde highlights. Yes they are real. Two star barrettes were clipped on either side of her head, holding her usually wavy hair in place. She had a slim yet lean body structure. Nothing to complain about. In Sven's words, 'She is a keeper.' Those two are so mean't for each other.

She looked at me with curious light green eyes. "I need your help." I said hopelessly. She was the most ecperienced of the rangers and I trusted her judgement most. She laughed and walked over to me. After a few minutes of sifting through all my drawers, she chose a see through white tanktop with medium sized blue stripes going horizontaly. She also selected a pair of my very short shorts. They were a light blue with darker blue lace accenting to sides. I quickly ran to the bathroom and dressed. When I emerged, Wendy smailed and gave me a thumbs up. We walked to my hair dresser and she quickly side braided my hair, curling the small pieces that fell near my face. Wendy added a touch of mascara to my eyelashes, then a dab of blush to my cheeks.

"All done." She smiled. I looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. It felt like a bit too much.

"Wendy, am I overdoing everything?"

"What are you talking about! You look great! Now, get down there and go kick Ben's ass at bowling." She ordered with a smile. I nodded and thanked her for everything she has done. As I exited the room, I slipped on a pair of black flip flops. When I walked down the stairs, I saw Ben, Keith, Sven, and Lunick practically drooling over some girl on America's Next Top Poké Model. Kate and Solana sat at the table in the kitchen, playing cards. I walked over to the boys and whacked each of them upside the head, one by one. The girls laughed at them.

Solana ran over, hopping onto Lunick's lap, stealing the remote in the process. She flipped through the channels, landing on the baseball channel. "Nationals are playing!" She yelled excitedly. Wendy squealed running down the stairs, hopping onto Sven, followed by Kate, hopping onto Keith. I gasped as Werth walked up to the batters box. He is my favorite player. Besides Morse that is. I was enjoying myself watching Werth hit a double down right field until Ben grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the door.

"Wait! Harper is about to hit!" I pouted, still straining to see the T.V. Ben gripped my waist, trying with all his might to get me out the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME , UMP? THAT WAS OBSTUCTION ON THE FIELDER! HE PRACTICALLY STOOD IN HARPER'S WAY!" Wendy screamed. Ahh! What happened!? Ben was able to drag me out the door before I could hear anything else. I glared at him while he began cracking up.

"It is not funny at all! Do not seperate me from the T.V. when the Nationals are playing. Especially when Werth just smacked the ball to get a double. Are you trying to go to the hospital?" I said sternly. I loved baseball more than anything. Almost. Ben just began laughing again. I crossed my arms and walked faster in front of him. For a few moments, he was silent. Then I heard a long whistle. I turned to see him staring at my lower half. I pointed upwards, directing him to my eyes.

He gave me a toothy grin. "I thought I told you to wear something appropriate? Now I'm going to have to chase these horn-dogs away from you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, your face will scare them off.." I laughed. He gave me the 'You're Going to Get it' look and began chasing after me. I screamed playfully and ran across the small bridge. Ben was on my heels. I ran faster, arriving to Booker's Bridge. I turned my head slightly to see that Ben had trailed behind a bit. He was looking past me. There was a look of shock on his face. I slowed to a jog but my body collided with something. I fell back to the ground, smacking my head on the wood. Around 6 pinchers stood before me, all smirking down. I growled slightly. What are they doing here? The Pinchers organization was taken down..

"Thought we were gone, didn't you? We are the last loyal Pinchers left and we are here to take you down. Now, whats a pretty little Ranger like you doing out here all alone?" One of them asked huskily, pulling me off the ground by my hair. They must not have seen Ben if they thought I was alone. He pulled my hair tighter. "I asked you a question." He growled, pulling my body close. He had a crooked nose, along with familiar eyes. Ha. It is the pincher I kicked the shit out of twice.

"Anything but you" I spat. My fist collided with his nose. I heard a satisfying crack as I turned to run. Three pinchers grabbed hold of my arms. They held me in front of the Pincher I just punched. He staggered forward, clenching his bleeding and even more crooked nose. I stiffled a snicker. What a prick.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now." He laughed. I felt a blow to my stomach and I fell to one knee, cringing at the pain. He advanced on me, grabbing my chin with his bloody hand. He examined my face, finding my every flaw. "Such a pretty face.. Too bad I'm going to have to fuck it up!" His fist flew back. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to my face. It never came. My eyes opened slightly. Ben hand the pincher's fist, squeezing it at an unbearable pressure. I heard his hand crack under the force of Ben's grip. He sceamed in pain. The other Pinchers released me, backing away in fear. I spun around, kicking them to the ground in one swift motion.

Ben released the Pinchers hand and he fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Ben glared down at him, slightly smirking."If you ever touch my girl again, I'll fucking end you." He growled. The pincher nodded his head quickly and got up to run away. Before he could leave, I tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and with all my might, I punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, staggering to his feet. One of the pichers tried helping him up.

"This bitch is crazy, lets get the hell outta here!" He yelled running further away from us. Ben looked at me and I looked at him. A few seconds passed before we burst into laughter. I held my stomach in pain. Half from the laughter and half from the punch I recieved. Ben wiped away a tear from his laughing fit. He walked over to me. I punched his arm. He stepped back with a surprised look on his face, waiting for me to elaborate.

"Where the hell do you wonder off to?" I asked in a semi serious tone. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't want them to see me. I knew I could have the element of surprise, so I took it. But if you want, we can go back home, if you're that upset." He smirked. I pushed his arm off me and continued on my way to Tilt Village. "Yes ma'am." I heard Ben say as he jogged behind me. What a dork.

* * *

"I told you I would win!" I exclaimed in Ben's face. He laughed at my actions. I knew I was going to win. I'm a fucking champion.

"Ohh please, the only reason you won is because I was too distracted by those damn horn-dogs trying to hit on you." Ben countered. I only scoffed. We walked in a peaceful silence, our hands joined. The sun had begun to set, giving a creamy orange glow. I smiled and took in a breath of the spring breeze that blew Cherry Blossoms around in the wind. Everything was so peacful. I could get used to something like this. Yea.. I could definitely get used to this.

We walked into Rand's house to the sounds of yelling and laughter along with the sweet smell of a home cooked meal. Kate was chasing Keith around with a broomstick. She was soaking wet. Solana, Lunick, Wendy, and Sven were cracking up on the sofa. Rand sat at the table with Nema, trying to stifle his laughter. Leanne was at the stove, laughing her head off. "Get your ass over here, Keith!" Keith could barely stand up, he was laughing so hard.

Ben walked over to Sven and asked him what happened. Sven could barely speak. "K-Haahahah-Keith had Kate hold a bowl filled with water on the ceiling with a broom stick. Then he left her there and if she moved, it all would have fallen. So he runs around the table and smacks her ass as hard as he can. She lets go of the broomstick and slips on the water! Hahahah, funniest thing I've seen in a while." Ben and I burst into laughter Kate jumped onto the table and whacked Keith on the head with the broom stick. He fell to the floor laughing but clutching his head.

"Stupid shit." She growled. "Clean all this water up!"

He pouted and crossed his arns. "Can't it wait till after dinner?"

"NOW!" Kate yelled. He stuck his tongue out at her but accepted the paper towels Leanne handed to him.

A big smile spread across my face. I can definitely get used to this.

**Sorry for the suupaahh long update my lovelies. Really busy with school and softball. Hopefully you all liked the chapter! Review and I'll update soon ! Till next time my darlings (:**

**P.S. Shout out to the Washington Nationals. Love you guys with all my heart (: Keep playing your game ! **


	22. Two Days

**Hey guys, this chapter will have some intimate/sexual scenes to it. Just giving you a heads up.**

"When I go up there in the morning, you two better not be together!" Kate yelled from down the stairs. I laughed as Ben shut the door behind him and pulled me into him arms. My legs wrapped around him, instantly feeling the bulge in Ben's pants. My cheeks got hot but I leaned my lips towards his, and kissed his lips tenderly. There was a tingling in my stomach. This all feels so right. I don't want to stop. My lips pushed down harder onto Ben's. I want more. I can't help myself. His lips opened and my tongue quickly met his in a battle for dominance. I moaned sligtly, tightening my legs around his waist. He groaned from the friction. Ben threw me onto the bed, quickly straddling me while his mouth met mine once again.

"Sum- Summer," He said inbetween kisses. My hands gripped his shirt, trying to pull it off of his body. "I can't wa- wait anymore. I need y-you now." I want this. I'm ready. I nodded my head, finally pulling his shirt over his head. I flipped us over so I was now ontop. My hands groped his chest, feeling every inch of detail in his tone body. My lips made their was to his neck. I lightly sucked below his jaw on the ever so soft skin. When I pulled away, a red mark began forming where my lips once were. I kissed and sucked the rest of his neck, leaving a trail of small wet spots. His fingers ran through my curly hair. My lips went back up to his. I could feel his hands slither up my shirt. I leaned closer, pushing his hand higher up. Ben's hand lightly grabbed the cup of my bra. He squeezed slightly. I moaned at the little contact, pushing my chest deeper to his hand. I want to feel more.

He flipped us once more. His hand pulled away from my chest while his lips met mine. I pouted at the sudden lack of touch, but I was soon flustered when his hands began unbuttoning my shorts. He pulled the zipper down, then slowly began to inch my shorts down. He stopped when half of my bright pink panties were showing. I pushed my lips away from his. "Stop teasing me." I growled. "I need you, _right now._ " His lips connected to mine with a smile. His hands grabbed the loops of my shorts. He was about to pull them down all the way but..

"By the way-" Kate looked at us with sudden shock. She had a 360 turn from shock, to a.n.g.r.y. "What the fuck! I told you both to stay AWAY from each other! You are lucky I even decided to let you sleep together ! But you just lost that privalege! Now you can't sleep together for 2 nights! Ben! Get. Over. Here." She yelled. Ben quickly jumped off me and made his way to Kate. She yanked him down the stairs by his ear. There were a few loud thuds when they reached the living room. I quickly pulled my shorts back up and buttoned them. In a few minutes, all of the girls arrived with pillows and blankets. I gave Kate a questioning look. "I don't trust you! I told you and Ben no physical contact! Now scoot over and tell us what happened!" She squealed jumping onto the bed next to me followed by Solana and Wendy.

I let out a small sigh. "You know Kate, I'm supposed to be allowed to see him the day of the bachelorette party." I reasoned.

"Not with me. Just think on your wedding day, you are going to walk down that aisle and finally see him after two days of anxious waiting. It's going to make it that much more special! Now I want to hear details about what you two just did!" I guess she is right. And even if she isn't, what Kate says goes. So I went into a partially detailed description of Ben and I shared, leaving out some more intimate parts. I wanted to keep those to myself. But it feels good to have friends that actually care..

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a snoring Kate. Her body was sprawled out over my bed, leaving me little room. I quietly got out of bed, slipping past Solana and Wendy's sleeping forms and made my way to the dresser. I threw a pair of sweatpants on and walked down to the stairs quietly. All the guys lay either on the couch or on the floor. Ben lay closest to the door. I tiptoed over to him, tapping his shoulder. He woke up groggily but smiled. I nodded my head to the door. Within seconds, he had shot up, and pulled me out the house.

We walked towards the little beach by the house hand in hand. The sun had already begun to rise. Earlybird Pokémon sung in the trees, filling the air with a soft melody. I sat in the soft white sand, letting my feet dig into the substance. Ben sat next to me, holding his arms slightly. He had small goosebumps lining his arms. Well he wasn't wearing a shirt. I pulled my sweatpants off and handed them to him. Its a good thing I decided to keep my shorts on. He thanked me and slipped his hands through the leg holes. He laughed slightly. "It should be me giving you the jacket."

I lightly pushed his shoulder. "Ohh dont be such a guy." I laughed. "Can you believe we almost.." He smirked and looked at me.

"I had a hard one the rest of the night." He gave me a toothy grin. My smile vanished and I gave him a stern stare.

"Thats not something I need to know." He leaned his head back smiling up to the sky.

Ben's hand went up to my cheek, lightly stroking it. I could feel my cheeks redden at his gentle touch. "Right now. I can't wait. I have to have my way with you." His strong arms held my shoulders down to the sand. Before I could even object, his lips pressed to mine, asking for entrance. I melted under his touch. My mouth opened slightly, teasing him. I felt his hand grab and squeeze my ass. I gasped with surprise. He took this as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Feeling overpowering, I flipped us so I was ontop. I yanked the pair of sweatpants and was mesmerized by his gods-carved body. My hand held both of his above his head. My lips left a trail of wet kisses on his jawline. I want more. I need more.

I slid lower on his body. My hands fumbled with his boxer buttons. I could feel the bulge in his pants poking my womanhood. I slowly ground my hips towards him, making him moan my name. He held my hips while I desperatly tried to unbotton his boxes. "Holy fuck! How in the Hades do you unbotton these?!" I yelled frustratingly. Ben tried to laugh but his breath hitched as my hands rested on his manhood. His face was red and his breaths were shallow. I pulled my hands away, placing them on my thighs. Did I hurt him..? "I'm sorry." I looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're kidding right? Summer do you know how good that felt? Don't be sorry for any-" He moaned as my fingers lightly stroked his manhood. Jeez, I'm not even touching his skin and he shuts right up. How good is it? I decided to not even bother with the buttons. I'm just going to pull his boxers right off. I pulled the brim of his boxers down slightly, revieling his happy trail. I lowered my lips onto his chest and kissed my way down. I began to pull his boxers all the way down, but I heard something. Ben groaned, obviously mad that I stopped.

"Did you hear that..?" I asked quietly.

"Summer, you can't leave me with this boner." He pouted. I slapped my hand to his mouth, stopping him from talking. There was rustling in the shrubs near the house. Suddenly, Lunick's head popped up from behind the bush. He gave us a goofy grin.

"Kaaaaate!" He sang. Ohh. Fuck. I gave Ben a terrified look. He returned it. "I found them!" Lunick shouted. Damn you Lunick. Agonizing seconds passed. Another head popped up next to Lunick's. Kate had fumes pouring out her ears. She charged at us, only to stop a few feet in front.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NEITHER OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SEE THE OTHER!" She screamed at us. I tried my best to contain a laugh. "Whats so funny!?" She yelled grabbing my ear. "You're coming with me and then we are going to your bachelorette party. Lunick! Get Ben looking presentable and head over to Booker's for the Bachelor party." Kate ordered. She pulled me by my ear to the house, ranting about how I don't listen to her or any form of instruction. I yawned to myself, waiting for her to finish. She said we are going lunch, and then heading over to the party. Why can't I just skip the party and just marry Ben already..

* * *

Soon we arrived at the little café in Sophian Island. My bridesmaids had all arrived along with Irina and Leanne. After a while, our food arrived. In all honsety, I'm not that hungry. Im more terrified than anything. After this I have to go pick up my dress. What if it doesn't fit? What if I spill something on it? What if it is the wrong dress!?

"Summer?" Wendy snapped her fingers infront of my face. Everyone had ceased talking and they all stared. I chuckled softly. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked, placing her hand on my back.

"Ohh, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the wedding.. its tomorrow. What if nothing goes right? Ohh I'm so screwed." I rested my head in my hands. Sighs could be heard across the table. The only two who know what I'm going through is Leanna and Irina. They reassured me that everything is going to be fine. Even though I'm doubtful.. I'm going to believe them.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Well I think that was everything. Did I forget to add something? What if she doesnt like it?" I asked in a worried tone. Sven chuckled to himself and clapped me on the back.

"Stop worrying about it Ben. She will love it. I'll be surprised if she doesn't break down into tears when she sees it." He said mounting a Staraptor. I hopped onto my Staraptor and we took off into the sky. I hope she likes it. The guys and I have spent weeks working on it. Thats why I was avoiding her for so long after Uriah died. I had to get my head straight.. but I wanted to do something special for her. Hell, she deserves something nice after all shes been through. That day in Ranger School changed me. It showed me that people who had been put down, people who had been crushed to the ground, could still care for those who had hurt them. I was a terrible person to Summer. I was mean. I made her cry. My 'friends' would hurt her then I would laugh with them. But then I was in trouble. I was the one needing to be saved. Summer never complained about being bullied. Instead, she proved herself. She saved me by blocking me from multiple Pokémon attacks.I could never have been that brave. She showed me that other people are just as important as I am. When I first met her, I knew I had strong feelings towards her. I just didn't know if they were good or bad. I made them bad. I acted out of pure jealousy, when I didn't even know her whole story. My jealousy was meaningless because the things I was jealous of, she didn't have. That connected me to her. We both lacked a family. We both didn't know how to love or have actual friends. That was about the time I met Keith, Sven, and Lunick. The best friends I've ever had.I knew from then on, all my feelings for her, were good ones. I'm just sad it took me that long to realize how much I really loved her.

Ohh I just want to marry the girl already!

**Alrighty! Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter! This one was fun to write and sorry if the intimate parts were.. partially graphic but hey, I warned ya. Anyway, review and I'll update soon! Till next time my darlingss (:**


	23. The Parties

**Just to let everyone know, the guy's bachelor party is going to have them talking like idiots because they are drunk. Don't worry, my spelling isn't that bad.**

The clanking of beers filled my ears. The laughter of my friends echoed in the room. Sven wobbled around the room looking for the gods know what. I belched loudly, chuckling to myself. Keith stumbled over to me, laughing. He slung his arm around my shoulder and leaned heavily on it. "You lucky son of a bitcc, you." He slurred. "Wiss I coulda murried a girl like Summs. Hotter than hell and shweet too." He grinned. I snickered at his drunken state, but then again, I'm not too sober myself.

Lunick's head popped up from behind the sofa. He had a stupid smile on him face. "If kate hurd you talkin like that, she woulda busted your balls." He pointed out between hiccups. I let out another burp. I think I had one-a few too many beers. The walls swayed slightly.

"Youre pobabaly rights. Kate doesn't even barely let me touch her. Its hard to gets in hur pants. What about you Lunick. Solana evur let ya get lucky?" Keith said wiggling his eyebrows. His sentences barely made sense but neither did any of ours. Lunick looked troubled. "I'll takes that as a no. Ben?"

I puffed out my chest and grinned. "It juss so happens that I almost laid Summzer. But Kate kept bargin in on us." I grumbled. Lunick giggled. "I was about to get it this mornin but yur ass called Kate over!" I reached for the closest object possible which happened to be a pillow. I sluggishly threw it at Lunick. Instead it flew at Sven, hitting him square in the head. He fell straight to the ground, groaning about some nonsense. We all broke into uncontrollable laughter. "What bout you Sven, evur stick it to Wendy?"

Sven looked at us with a blank expression as he stood up. We watied in anticipation for his answer. The corner of his lip tugged upwards, forming a slight smile. "No fuckin way. You and Wendy had sex!?" Keith laughed. We all gave him nods of approval. Who would have known.

"What the fucks wrong with hurr?" Lunick slurred with a grin. Sven stumbled over to him and put him in a head lock. They wrestled a little too violently for their drunken state. Keith went on about how he could never get anything from Kate. Talked about how she wants to wait until marriage. It got me thinking, tomorrow night is going to be our honeymoon night. We are going to have sex. I can already tell you that but, it got me thinking about the fact that maybe Summer wanted to wait until marriage. What if all the times before we tried, it was just to please me. She doesn't have the luxury of giving me her virginiry and nor do I. I don't know whether or not it is going to hurt her, or if she will be too scared. Or even if she wants it. I won't force her. I have to ask her.

I 'ran' to the door. My hand fumbled with the doorknob. Finally, I opened it. A can fell in front of my feet. A blue smoke seeped through the top. It spread through the room. I suddenly felt immensely tired. My body collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

"You expect me to wear this in front of him?! Are you crazy?" I asked, astonished at the lingere that lay unwrapped before me. To think this could even be considered clothing surprises me. The color was a light see through blue. It came down high above mid thigh. The entire thing was see through. "Am I even supposed to wear panties with this?"

"Nope." Wendy spoke up. We all looked at her with small grins. She looked around at us. "What?"

Kate gave her a smirk. "How is it that you know so much about this? Have you and Sven had an adult sleepover before?" I held in a chuckle. Wendy's cheeks burned red. She took her glass of champange and downed it within seconds.

"Maybe we might have.. been- are sexually active.." She mummbled. Everyone squealed. Solana pinched Wendy's cheeks, earning laughter from everyone.

"How was it?" I asked curiously. She gave me a small grin.

"I couldn't walk straight for a week." I gulped. I didnt know it was supposed to hurt if it was good. Every experience with that I've had with that kind of stuff has not been the most memorable. I can't give Ben everything he wants. I can't give him what I want to. Ughh why did Red Eyes have to take that away from me..? It was the one thing I could have given to Ben.. And it was taken from me. I have to go talk to him about this.

I stood up quickly, spilling my champange all over Solana. She gave me a stern look. I apologized and ran to the door. Arms gripped my shoulders. "HEY! No no no no. I know where you are going and you are not allowed to see Ben. I don't care what the reason is. Now go sit your pretty little ass down. You are getting married tomorrow! Stop worrying so much!" Wendy said. I sighed heavily and walked to the couch, slumping down on it.I want to go talk to Ben about this before it actually happens... We have to be on the same terms.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I was the closest so I stood up and opened it. 4 male police officers stood infront of me. All had short brunette hair. You could see their well defined muscles under their uniforms. I gulped slightly, trying to stand taller. "Can I help you officer?" I asked quietly. The tallest officer looked down at me, grinning.

His strong hands gripped my waist. I was taken back, ready to slap him when he spoke. "I have a warrent out for your arrest. Your 're coming with me baby." His voice was husky and low. He lifted me onto his shoulder. I flailed around, kicking, trying to break loose from his strong grip. He smacked my ass. "Stop fidgeting. It will make things harder."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? Get your hands off me before I cut them off! Let go!" I screamed. "Wendy! Go get Ben!" I pleaded.

Wendy nodded and ran to the door. One of the police officers stopped her, grabbing her by the ass and pulling her in to him. "Not so fast sexy." He smirked. She cocked her hand back and was ready to slap him when he grabbed her wrist. Kate and Solana tried getting me down but the other two officers grabbed them. All of us were being held against our will.

The officer holding me walked over to the coffee table and threw me down. I was about to get up but his handcuff was already around my wrist while the other was hooked to the table. He got lower and leaned into my face. "I've come to the understanding that you're the bride? Well my lady, this comes from the courtesy of Murph. He said you would need some loosening up." Suddenly, He ripped his pants and shirt off. I choked on my own spit.

"Did Murph.. hire male strippers for us..?" Kate asked. The officer holding her laughed and pushed her to the couch. He began giving her a lap dance, her face burned red. The stripper infront of me smirked and danced seductively around me. I was completely speechless. My face burned with embarressment along with the other girls. After being thuroughly embarressed, the 'officers' left the house. I sat there for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. "Did we just get danced on seductively by strippers..?" Kate asked quietly. We all nodded slowly and exchanged looks. We couldn't hold it in anymore. All of us broke into laughter.

After a few more hours of talking and making jokes, we decided to hit the hay. I walked up to my bedroom and threw on some flannel pants and a sports bra. I lay in bed, running my hand across the empty side of the cold bed. Why am I being so dramatic? Its not like he is dead. I'm marrying him tomorrow. But there is something still nagging me in my mind. Something doesn't feel right.. I feel like something went wrong.. Maybe I should go check on Ben.. He won't mind.. But Kate has her partner Pokemon guarding the door.I sat up in bed. Bayleef lay at the foot of the bed. "Hey, Bayleef? How would you like to go on a mini adventure?" She smiled and nodded her head. I ran to my dresser and threw on a Werth baseball shirt. Gotta represent! "Welp, looks like we are hoppin out of the window." I smiled as I looked down at the ground from the window. Its not that far.. juat a two story fall.. If I land the right way, it shouldn't be so bad.

I took a deep breath and jumped from the window. I felt weightless as adrenaline surged through my body. As I approached the ground, I got ready to tumble. Once my feet touched the ground, i tumbled forward multiple times. I finally slowed and let the adrenaline wear off. Bayleef lowered herself with her vines. Where is the fun in that? I jogged with her by my side until we came to Booker's house.

The door was slightly open. There was an eerie feeling and everything was silent. I walked in quietly. Beer bottles littered the floor, some cracked and shattered. There was obviously a sudden struggle. But other than that, there is nothing to go off of. "Ben?" I called. There was no answer. "Sven? Lunick? Keith?" I called throughout the house. Silence. Maybe they all went to bed.. but all the lights are still on.. This can't be right.. I was about to walk outside but I tripped on something. I looked under my feet once I sat up expecting a beer bottle. Instead I found a large can that dripped blue liquid. I picked it up and examined it. "The pinchers... used this type of technique to sneak up on their enemy.. that means.. No! Ben!"

**Alrighty, well hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter! Jeez, its been a while since I last updated. My bad loveys. Anyway, review and I'll update! Till next time ! (:**


	24. Some Bachelor Party

Sweat rolled down the side of my head joining with the rest of the sweat being absorbed through my famo shirt. I have a terrible headache. The air is stuffywhich is making it difficult to breathe. I groggily opened my eyes. Everything is so familiar. A rusted broken down machine lay near two holes in the wall. The ground rumbled slightly. Rope dug into my wrist. I looked to the side of me. Sven , Keith, and Lunick lay tied up completely. Why are they completely tied up but I only have my wrists tied. Whats going on?

Hands jerked me on my feet. A familiar pincher smirked at me. His nose was crocked. He had a cast on one hand. Ha its that pansy of a Pincher from before. I grinned back at him, containing a laugh. But this could be a problem. I'm not sober. I can still feel the drunken effects of the alcohol coursing through my system. I dare not fight if I'm not all the way here. If he pulls out a knife, I'm done for. The pincher raised his fist. I felt a pound and fell to the floor. My cheek throbbed. That is going to bruise. "Pshhhh. Summer is going to kick yur ass if you leave any marks on 'im." Lunnick slurred. The pincher walked to him. Next thing Lunick knew, blood was dripping from his nose. This is going to be real bad.

Lunick clutched his nose groaning. "You damn rangers. Always thinking you can get away with everything just because you have some kind of 'authority'. Well these other pinchers and I are sick and tired of being brought down by know it all dicks like the 4 of you." The pincher spat.

"So what yur sayin is that you have no balls?" Sven giggled. The four of us, fully awake but not all the way sober, chuckled. The pincher kicked Sven in the ribs but I doubt Sven felt it, considering his entire body was covered in ropes. He walked back over to me, slamming his foot on my chest.

He leaned close to my face and glared. "When your little ranger girlfriend gets here, I'll let my boys have a go at her. Then I'll have my time with her. Sexy piece of flesh she is. We will have a gang bang. Maybe even make you watch so you can hear her agonizing screams. Serves the bitch right after what she did to my nose." He chuckled. A growl formed in the back of my throat. Now most of the way sober, I lashed out at him. My two fists hit right above his eyebrow. He stumbled backwards, clenching his now bleeding eye. I saw him ball his fists and ready to charge me but then there was a piercing metallic sound.

Everyone's attention focused in the direction of the sound. The side of the dirt wall began to glow, then it exploded. A hyperbeam hit the main pincher, sending him flying towards the wall. Rubble blasted at the few pinchers scattered in the room. Latias flew in through the hole. Summer jumped off her back, followed by Bayleef. Her eyes scanned the room. By now, I was fully aware of everything happening. We are in Faldera Volcano, kidnapped by rebel pinchers, and Summer doesn't look happy at all..

**Summer's P.O.V.**

When I find the son of a bitch who took the guys, I'm going to fucking kill him. "Where is he?" I growled, walking to Ben. His wrists were bound in a thick rope. He had a bruised cheek. Lunick had a bloosy nose. The others were completely covered in rope. Jeez. They are all drunk, what damage can they do? Ben pointed to a body slumped to the ground by the dirt wall. Rubble littered the floor along with specks of blood. I began walking to the pincher.

"Summer don't! It's a trap!" Ben yelled. Trap my ass. I'm too mad to be hurt. I will kick anyones ass right now. It is not the time to push my patience. My wedding is tomorrow, I'm exhausted, and my fiancé is tied up with a bruised cheek. I am deadly right now. My fists gripped the pincher shirt, lifting him in the air. I growled when I noticed it was the same pincher who tried so many times to get in the way. He looked at me and smiled.

"Wipe that shitty grin off your face before I slap it off." I barked. "Now, what is your stupid plan now?" I asked, letting him fall to the ground. He stood back up, towering over me. He tried to punch me, but I ducked under.

"To avenge Red Eyes and Rosalie." He said inbetween punches. I dodged each blow. Sooner or later,I will get tired. Then I don't know what I'll do. I need help but the boys are drunk. "We are going to end the world. Then we will kill all your little ranger friends. As for you, you'll wish you were dead." My foot slipped. I felt his fist collide with my stomach. I flew back and hit the ground, hard. I could hear Ben call my name. "You won't win this time, girl." He said stepping on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I gritted my teeth, holding back a frustrated scream. "You and what army?" I smirked. He looked up. All his pincher comrades lay fast asleep thanks to Bayleef's sleep powder. He growled loudly, gripping my hair into a fist.I grunted slightly. "You won't win!" I growled.

His grip on my hair tightened. "What are a bunch of tied up, drunken rangers going to do? And you're just a girl. I can take you."He laughed. I tried kicking him but his knee got in the way.

"At least we are sexy." Keith laughed.

"You aren't helping, idiot!." I yelled. The pincher yanked my hair upwards. I grunted and glared. He just smirked at me. "Bayleef! Untie the guys! Latias! Get them out of here!" The ground began to rumble. I could hear steam. This volcano is going to blow any minute. "Hurry!" I felt my hair yanked downwards. I crumbled to both knees. The pincher grinned down at me. "I'm not giving you a blowjob, if thats what you wanted." I growled. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, Ben collided with him. I shrieked as the pincher tore a small chunk of ny hair out. If this shit is noticeable, I'll fucking kill him!

Bayleef had untied the guys. They were half sober by now. Well.. sober enough to tie up the unconcious pinchers. Ben was fighting with the asshole of a pincher, winning by the looks of it. I ran over to the guys and Latias. "Sven, take these pinchers with Latias and take them to the police station in Tilt. Bayleef, take Keith and Lunick. Get some Staraptor and get the fuck out of here." I commanded. They all did as instructed. The rumbling had incresed times two. I stumbled over to Ben. The pincher lay on the ground graoning. Ben had a few cuts, oozing fresh blood along with some bruises. I ran into his arms, holding on for dear life. I sighed, finally able to calm down.

And then I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I gasped, falling to the ground cluthing my thigh. It was slippery from blood. The pincher dropped a bloody knife on the ground. Ben kicked him in the jaw. There was a loud snap and he fell to the floor limp. He is dead..

Ben knelt down next to me examining the wound. Everytime he touched it, I let out a pained groan. "B-Ben. The volcano is going to erupt. Get out of h-here." I croaked inbetween sharp breaths. He stared at me with a confused expression.

"You should know by now, you can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled. He helped me up, supporting my weight with his hand around my waist. There was a loud crack. Lava flowed through the only exit. I gave Ben a worried look which he returned. I glanced at the three holes in the walls. It's our only way out.. Ben lead us to the same hole Rosalie and I fell through. He released my waist and gripped my hand tightly. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Together?" He asked I nodded my head. Without a second thought, we launched off the side of the cliff.

I was weightless. The breeze flowed through my hair. It was barely the morning. Maybe one oclock? The moon was full, lightening the dark sky. I could hear the waves approaching. My hands slipped from Ben's. The water hit my body like a thousand knives, lodging into my skin . The water was bitterly cold. My thigh stung immensly. I could barely move it. My body sank deeper into the bitter darkness. All my senses were dying. Dying for air, I inhaled water. Everything went black.

* * *

Water made its way out of my throat as hands pumped down on my chest. I gasped for breath and opened my eyes. Ben looked down at me with a relieved look. 'You're hurting my boobs." I grumbled. He looked down and immedietly removed the pressure off my chest. I could hear laughter around me. I sat up slowly, looking around the room. The guys stood around us, fully sober. "Some bachelor party." I groaned. My thigh throbbed. When I looked at it, the wound was stitched. "How did..?"

"You can thank Sven for that." Keith said. I nodded and thanked him. We are lucky to have him. Regardless, I picked up a pillow and chucked it in their general direction. It hit Keith and bounced off, hitting Lunick. They both fell on the ground. Two Pidgeys, one stone. Laughter filled Booker's house.

"Ben, take me home." I said quietly. I'm so exhausted. Ben's arms wrapped around my back and under my knees. He lifted me up and walked out the door. We walked for a while in sweet silence. "You know, you don't have to carry me the whole-" His lips met mine in a soft kiss. It has been so long and it feels so good. He lifted his head up and smiled down to me.

"Do you ever shut up?" He joked. I laughed and shook my head. We finally made it back to the house. He walked me to our bedroom window. We wouldn't be able to go to the front door. It would wake everyone up. Ben whistled quietly. Two vines lowered out of the window. I limped slightly over to them. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. It'll be fine by tomorrow. I let one vine wrap around my good leg, and the other around my waist. Ben kissed my cheek softly. " I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." He smiled.

I let go of his hand as the vines lifted me up to my room. 'I love you.." I whispered. Ben took a few steps backwards, then turned and jogged back to Booker's house. I sat on the window sill, looking at the moon one last time. Tomorrow, I'll be married. And then the fun starts.. I smiled to myself as I changed into some dry night clothes, thinking about everything that will happen tomorrow. Especially tomorrow night.. . My bed welcomed me warmly as I lay under the covers. Bayleef hopped on and laid next to me. I stroked her head until exhaustion took over.

**Alrighty! So hopefully ya'll liked the chapter! Finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for, THE WEDDING! Review and I'll update soon! Till next time my darlingss ! (:**


	25. We Are One

"Summer? Summer?!" I called in a hushed tone. The sun shone brilliantly, not too hot or cold. Everyone was setting up for the wedding and reception. Rand and the guys are setting up a huge white tent in front of the house for the reception. The girls are setting up the seats and decorations at Lapras Beach where the ceremony will be held. I just want to see her one last time before I have to get ready. "Sum- OUCH!" I yelled at a hand that wacked the back of my head.

I turned around to see Kate with one hand on her hip, smirking. "You're too late, stupid. She already left with Leanne to get her hair and makeup done. So no sneak peek for you. Now go to Booker's house and get ready! If you are late to this wedding, I swear to Zeus I will chop your minature dick off!" She yelled. MINATURE!? She must be crazy! My dick is great. But instead of arguing with her, I began my walk back to Bookers house to get into my tux. It is sometime in the afternoon and all the guests are arriving. Most of them are from the Ranger Union. I think they are splitting between the seats, considering Summer doesn't have family coming. I just wish her mom could be here to see her. And her father and sister. But they will be with her.

"Ben!" I looked behind me to see Sven walking to me. What could he want to say? "Listen Ben, we all know you and Summer are going to have sex tonight, so I'll get striaght to the point." Well thats an awkward conversation starter. "Technically speaking, Summer isn't a virgin. But that doesn't mean its not going to hurt once... you know. The only thing she has felt during this is pain, and a lot of it. So be gentle and start off slow. Let her be the one to decide when she is ready. By the way, Solana is looking for you. And she doesn't seem too happy. Welp, goodluck buddy!" Sven ran off chuckling.

"Hey! You can't just leave like that! Hide me from Solana!" Electric blue hair approached in the distance. "Awh fuck." I waited patiently for her to arrive. As she got closer, I realized she was dragging Lunick with her. Who had a back eye... shit.

"Benjamin! How did this happen!? Why is his nose crocked and why does he have a black eye, that is covered up terribley I might add!" She fumed. Leave it up to Lunick to try and cover it up with make-up. Where is his dignity? Gone. Anyway, Solana can't know about last night. Because sure enough, Kate will find out, and then we are all dead.

"Ohh , haha. You saw that? Him and Sven had a little too much to drink. They thought wrestling would be fun and that was the end result of one of Sven's left hooks. Take it up with Sven, its his fault." I smirked. Thats what the jerk gets for ditching me to deal with her. She stormed off with Lunick by his ear. That is one train I'm glad I'm missing.

I walked into Booker's house grabbing my tux that lay on the small couch next to the door. The sound of people chattering off in the villiage was faint. Fresh bread and other scents drifted through the air. Everyone is baking stuff for the wedding. The entire villiage is attending along with the poeple from Tilt, Sophian Island, and the Ranger Union. Its going to be a big wedding.

I walked up the stairs, stepping into the shower. I let the hot water sooth my aching muscles. A few bruises had appeared over night from our encounter with the Pinchers. That was the last of them.. there really is no more threat. Everything is peaceful and hopefully there won't be another organization of villians that suddenly arises and tries to take over the world again. I just want to focus on Summer. And about how excited I am for tonight.

* * *

"Ohh Summer ! Your hair looks glorious ! And your makeup! Gods, it will look even better once you are in your dress ! Are you excited or are you nervous!?" Wendy bombarded me with questions. I chuckled nervously but answered them truthfully.

"I'm a fucking wreck." I laughed. My body trembled slightly. It has been like this all morning. The makeup lady kept yelling at me. "Do you really think I should wear that thing tonight? What if Ben thinks its too much ? What if I don't look good in it.? Argh! See what these wedding jitters do to me? I'm so nervous about everything! I'm more nervous about tonight than I am the actual wedding! I mean Ben is going to see me naked! What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I do something wrong or unattractive and he gets weirded out. What if I don't smell good all around and he thinks it is gross?!" I yelled as I paced the room. My wedding dress lay on the bed. Shoes littered the floor along with magazines of hair and makeup. Wendy was the only one with me as I paced in my bra and panties, debating whether or not I should even get into my wedding dress. I'm way to nervous. Is Ben having second thoughts? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he just runs away with another girl!?

I groaned loudly, leaning against the door frame, banging my head over and over."Summer, you will smell fine! You've eaten more pineapple than I could stomach in a year. That takes care of smell, Ben is just as new to this as you are, so yea there are going to be mistakes made but hey, it happens! That is what makes it more enjoyable! Hell when Sven and I first had sex I- Okay, I'm not getting into my sex life. And just go along with everything! You will be in the moment and everything will be perfect! ! And yes you are wearing that outfit! You'll look sexy and Ben won't be able to hide his boner!" Wendy smirked.

She held my dress up and urged me to step in it. The wedding will start soon.. I'm so scared. My heart is beating at a tremendous speed. I might actually start hyperventalating. I let Wendy pull the dress over my legs and fit it into place. She laced the back up and tied it. I sighed. It fits perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a Strapless Tulle Ball Gown with a Beaded Satin Bodice. Now we just have to get my shoes and go to the beach. I searched the room. "Wendy... where are my shoes?" She searched the floor, a look of panic apparent on her face. Those are the only shoes that look good with my dress!

"Looking for these?" Rand stepped into the room holding my sparkly silver heels. Releif washed over me. Rand handed them to me and I placed them on. "Summer, you look amazing." Rand said as he hugged me. "Its showtime." He said calmly. I could feel myself getting hotter and more nervous. My hands trembled even more. But despite my anxious state, I walked down the stairs with Rand and Wendy by my side. Bayleef waited at the bottom of the steps.

It was a short walk to the beach. I could hear the music begin playing. Kate gave me a thumbs up before she began walking next to Keith down the aisle. Bayleef went after the bridesmaids, releasing leaves into the air, letting them fall lightly to the ground. Soon it was my turn. Rand hooked his arm with mine. I held onto my bouque of flowers tightly, taking a deep breath. I took my first step into the aisle. Everyone stood up and turned to look at me. I could hear gasps and smiles shone on everyones face , except mine. I feel flustered. Everyone is staring at me. I don't really think I can do this. I looked at my slow moving feet, feeling my face burn with embarrement for no particular reason. Maybe I can turn around and walk away with no one really noticing.

Just as I was about to turn around, I galnced up. Ben stood tall at the end of the aisle with his hands together infront of him. My breath hitched. He looked absolutely stunning. All my worries vanished immedietaly. Every single adventure we had been through, every moment we have shared played through my mind. Everything leading up to know makes sense. And I'm ready to finally be with Ben for the rest of my life.

* * *

"Summer, we've known each other for the longest time. You are the only person I've ever truly loved. You are my home. My sanctuary. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. Every single thing we've been through, the world practically screaming in our faces that we shouldn't be together. But here, right now, we are going to prove that wrong. I want you to be the one by my side when I'm old and fat. When our grandkids are running around our house and playing in our yard. I want to die happy, knowing I'll always have you as the one person who has never doubted me, never betrayed me in any way. The one woman I grew to love over the years. The first girl I've ever loved, and the last. Its been me and you through thick and thin. Lets keep it that way. Summer, I love you." Ben finished his vowels. My heart ached at his sweet words. It took all my willpower not to hug him. He handed me the microphone with a light smile, slightly blushing.

The ocean waves were soothing in the background. Sniffeling could be heard multiple times. I'm surprised I haven't started crying yet. But I can definetely feel the urge presenting itself. Ben's confession of his love gave me just enough courage to speak out loud. "Ben, I knew the day I saw you, I had certain feelings for you. Very strong feelings. We may not have started out as friends, but I would do it all again just to be in this same spot with you. I would go back and save the world a million times over with you by my side. As long as I'm with you. I have you now, and I don't intend on letting you go. It won't be so easy." Everyone in the audience chuckled. "But today is finally here. The day that I get to link myself to you in marriage. The one thing I've waited for my whole life. Everything that has ever happened to us was meant to be. And I would do it all over again of I had to. I want to be able to say that I am fully yours, and you are mine. From our first mission together, to our first dance, I knew you were the only one for me. Although it didn't aways seem like things would work out, all I was determined to do was make you happy. And I hope to continue making you happy for the rest of our lives. I'm ready to connect myself with you. I'm ready to be a family. This is all I've wanted in a long time. Ben, I love you." Tears slightly fell down my cheeks. Ben blushed immensely. I was lost in his deep brown eyes. Captivated by their beauty.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ben held my waist lightly. I leaned upwards and lightly touched my lips to his. He pushed down slightly, adding slight force. It was a tender loving kiss. We pulled away and smiled brightly. Everyone cheered around us. He took my hand and we walked down the aisle. Finally.. Finally we are one.

* * *

"I am happy to announce the newly wed couple, Summer and Ben!" We walked into the tent joined at our hands. Everyone cheered. Ben lead me to the center. He wrapped his fingers around my waist. I hung my arms around his neck. The dj began playing 'At the Beginning'.

**"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we would have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you."**

We began slow dancing. Eyes followed our movements. I lightly kissed Ben on his cheek. "Can you believe it... We are finally married." He smiled down at me, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

**"No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me. This is the start. And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey."**

He spun me around. I laughed as he pulled me back in and we softly swayed back and forth. "What do you think about heading out of here a little early. I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it. " Ben whispered into my ear.

"That would be great. But first, you have to dance with your mom, Leanne, Nema, Kate, Wendy, and Solana. I have to dance with Rand, Sven, Keith, and Lunick. Then we have to do our 'Thank you for coming to the wedding' rounds. Then we might be able to slip away after we cut the cake. I think thats everything." I stated. Ben groaned slightly.

His grip tightened around my waist, inching his fingers lower. "I just want to be with you and only you. You look gorgeous tonight. You look gorgeous everyday. If you didn't already know." He kissed me tenderly on the lips.

**".. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."**

The song ended and we came to a stop. I stared up at Ben with a small smile. He kissed my forehead one last time before we were seperated by guests wanting to talk to us.

The night continued on. I had just finished my last dance with Rand. Ben was still on the dance floor with his mother. A smile spread across my face. He finally has a family again.. Suddenly, Solana came running up to me. She seemed flustered. "Sums, It's Blue Eyes." My smiled faded. What could she want? Oh gods , please don't let this ruin my wedding.

I took a last glance at Ben. He was still dancing with his mother. I walked through the maze of people, following Solana. We got to the entrance and Bayleef was growling at Blue Eyes' Feraligatr. I shushed her and waited for BlueEyes to speak. "You look nice Summer. Don't worry, I didn't come here to ruin your day. Just to say congradulations. Have a good life." Almost as fast as she appeared, her and Feraligatr disappeared. I stood dumbstrucked along with Solana and Bayleef. We turned to walk back in the tent when bodies collided with both of us. I held my nose, groaning at the stinging sensation. Solana did the same. Ben and Lunick stood before us, breathing heavily.

"Are you two alright? We saw Blue Eyes and we thought something bad might happen." Ben said eyeing me carefully.

"We were just fine until you dummies rammed our noses!" Solana pulled her hand away. Blood trickled down her lip from her nose. She groaned and ordered Lunick to accompany her to the house to clean up. I pulled my hand away. Only a little blood leaked from my nose. I covered it back up quickly, not wanting it to drip on my dress. Ben got a napkin and cleaned it up quikly. He apologize and I was quick to forgive.

"Well, we danced with everyone we needed to and we already cut the cake. Can we head out of here?" He asked with puppy eyes. I laughed slightly and nodded my head. He smiled and whistled into the tent. Staraptor walked out. I got on in front and Ben got on behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching the waves beneath me and Staraptor flew through the sky.

"Its a surprise. Just wait and see." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and let the sound of the waves sooth my mind.

**THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED! I loved writing this chapter. Now as a warning, the next chapter will have a lemon in it so, youve been warned! Anywho, Till next time my darlingss ! (: (P.S. Shout out to the song "At the Beginning" By Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Great song, go check it out!)**


	26. A Blissful Night

"I'm going to trip over my dress if you don't unblindfold me!" I complained as I stumbled through sand. I have no idea where Ben is taking me, or even where we are. He held my hips tightly, directing me to our destination. After a few more minutes of clumsily stumbling through sand, we came to a stop. "Can I take the blindfold off now, please?" I smiled cheekily. Ben untied the cloth. I couldn't breath at the sight. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. Tears welled up in my eyes. Unable to believe what I was seeing, I collapsed to the ground. "B-Ben.. did you.."

He smiled, helping me back up to my feet. "Just for you. The guys helped also." A fairly large house sat near the waters edge. It had three floors, looking into the sea. The paint was a light seagreen, with white shutters. There was a balcony in the front, looking into the forest of Dolce Island. I let my tears fall. I was so rude to Ben for being gone so frequently, when he was doing this, for me. How selfish can I be? Ben kissed my forehead lightly. "Wanna go check it out inside?" I nodded my head excitedly. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style, and walked through the threshold of _our_ home.

Inside, the theme was beach. The walls were painted a light sky blue. Small anchors hung on the walls, pictures of the beach, lighthouses and Pelippers hung up around the room. There was a black couch with a fair sized T.V. across from it. Ben placed me down and I marveled at the beautiful creation that was ours. I walked into the kitchen. A black marbeled island counter sat in the middle. The walls were a creme color. All of the counters were black marble, complimented with a black stove, microwave, and refridgerator. Fishing nets were strung on the walls.

Ben leaned against the door frame, gazing at me. I laughed slightly, feeling tears well up in my eyes once more. I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. The sun had disappeared, its place taken by a full moon. He stroked my hair. "Wanna go check out our room?" My heart pounded at the question. It wont be long until the time comes. I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked up the stairs. I walked to the end of the hall, and opened the green door.

A massive room greeted me. The walls were painted seagreen. More fishing nets were strung through the room, weaving in and out. At the end of the room, a king sized bed sat. The comforter matched the walls. A pokemon sized bed lay near one of the walls. Next to it hung a swing. I'm assuming they are for Bayleef and Staraptor. Two dressers lined the walls, while my hair counter sat next to them. I opened the drawers. All of my clothes from Rand's house were here. So thats where all of my good panties went.. I walked to a door and opened it. A grand bathroom awaited me. The shower was huge in the corner. A big jacuzzi bathtub sat next to it. A sink and toilet were on the other side of the bathroom. I walked back out, admiring every square inch. I smiled brightly and looked at Ben who stood in the door frame. Without a second thought, I ran up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. He returned it and held my cheeks in both hands. " Why don't you go de-bride yourself and get comfortable? Wendy left you a bag in the bathroom. She said you'll need it, whatever that means. I'll be downatairs." He kissed my forehead lightly, letting my cheeks go.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. My heart pounded. Filled with curiosity, i checked the small black bag that lay on the floor near the sink. I choked on my spit when the white lingerie appeared. Wendy, you little schemer. I guess I should wear it. After giving myself a quick pep talk, I slid out of my wedding dress, letting it plop to the floor. I wiped the makeup off my face, feeling more comfortable now that I can rub my eyes. I took a deep breath and slipped off my panties and bra, kicking them to the side. I pulled the 'clothing' over my head, and let it fit into place. At my reflection, my cheeks turned a deep shade of red. The lingerie barely covered the bottom of my ass. And lets not forget it is see through so my chest is is going to be visable! This is going to be harder than I thought.. I paced back and forth, considering my options. Too bad there arent any. My 'area' is already cleaned, I have minty breath, my legs are shaved, I can't do anything to stall. But I guess I owe it to him. He has been so patient all these years..I guess now is the time.

Slowly but surely, I walked out of the bathroom. After hanging my wedding dress up in the walk-in closet, I made my way down the hallway and stopped at the stairs. Without even realizing it before, I noticed a few unopened doors. I'll have to make a mental note of checking them out later. Summoning up all my courage, I called Ben's name in a soft voice. After a few seconds, he appeared at the bottom of the staircase. He wore sweatpants with no shirt. Suddenly, I felt a stirring in my stomach. His abs were toned to the last inch. His hair was in its usual spike. And he wore his usually cheeky grin. Just those small things make me want to give him every single thing he desires.

I motioned him to come up the stairs playfully. My grin widened when I saw his excited look. He jogged up the stairs but stopped when he caught sight of me closer up. He look starstrucken. I felt unsure of myself. What if he doesn't like what he sees. What if he changes his mind. My smile slightly disappeared. He walked towards me slowly. Before I could even back away, his hands had lifted me into the air. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his lower waist. He pushed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. Suddenly melting under his touch, I tangled my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. He walked to the bedroom, not breaking our kiss. He busted through the door, kicking the door shut behind him. I smiled into our kiss. He is such a clutz. Ben walked to the bed and laid me down, stradling me slightly. He gripped my wrists above my head, rendering me defensless. He lowered his head to my ear. "I want you." He growled huskily. My heart skipped a beat, but my confidence grew. I want him badly.

"Then take me." I whispered back.

**«««WARNING LEMON»»» Sexual content. If you don't want to read, proceed to the next section.**

He grinned widely, skimming his free hand over the thin layer of fabric that barely covered my breast. I whimpered slightly, feeling the small pleasure drift away. My hands were still pinned above me, not allowing me to take control of the situation. I arched my back upwards, moaning silently as Ben kissed the fabric above my nipple. All he is doing is teasing me. I growled quietly. He laughed and got the message. He slowly pulled down the strapless top, and stared at my chest. I felt flustered. My cheeks reddened quickly as I turned my head to the wall, feeling embarressed. "You're gorgeous." He whipsered into my ear. His lips went down to my breast, licking the soft flesh. I moaned louder, letting his soft touch melt away my worries.

His free hand cupped my left breast, while he sucked my right breast softly, swirling his tongue along the flesh. Pleasure jolted through my body. He softly nibbled on my nipple, causing my body to shake with pleasure. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing his erection near my entrance. His pants formed a tent, waiting to be released. Finally, I was able to free one of my hands. I placed my hand on the back of his head, urging him to continue. He happily obliged, sucking and nibbling my breast and massaging the other.

He pulled up from my chest, looking at me with hazy eyes, filled with lust and desire. He drug the rest of my clothing down, leaving me entirely exposed. My breaths were shaky. So many emotions are flowing through me. Lust, nervousness, anxiety, desire.. It is making me feel flustered but I want him.. I want him badly.

Ben kissed my stomach, lightly pushing his lips to each scar and bruise I have aquirred. Every bad memory suddenly erased, as if it never happened. He continued down, until he met my entrance. Hesitantly, he licked the wet folds. I nearly screamed in bliss as a shock of immense pleasure jolted through my body. With new found confidence, he continued licking, almost sending me over the edge. My hands gripped the sheets of the bed, clenching them in my fists. My back arched, begging for more. Suddebly, Ben stopped. I nearly growled at him for stopping. The sudden urge to make him feel good surfaced.

In a swift motion, I flipped us over. I sat ontop of his waist, teasingly toying with the band of his sweatpants, slipping my fingers inside and out. He held my hips a bit painfully. I leaned down, letting my lips connect with his. I lightly licked his lower lip, pleading for entrance. He obliged and let my tongue explore his mouth, both of us battling for dominance. When I pulled away, a line of saliva connected us still. I smiled and gazed into his eyes. It was obvious his erection was becoming painful for him. I slid down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses. I pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down. After collecting enough courage, I pulled his boxers down, discarding them to the side. My breath hitched as I took in his size. My stomach fluttered. Without even thinking, my hands wrapped around the base. Ben groaned at the contact. Suddenly feeling overpowering, I knelt my head down, taking in the top of his erection. He nearly doubled over. I could hear him mumble a few words but I was too focused to take any real notice. I bobbed my head up abd down, trying my best to take in his full length. Soon, Ben was near his limit. "Sum- Summer.. I need you now." He breathed. I stopped what I was doing and let him take over.

He flipped us once more, resuming his position on top of me. He aligned himself with my entrance. I took a deep breath. Flashes of Red Eyes crossed my mind. Against my will, my nerves began to set in. What if it is going to be incredibly painful like all the other times? What if I can't do it? "Summer?" Ben's voice broke my thoughts. I looked up at him with uncertain eyes. " It might hurt at first.. and if you don't want to continue, just tell me and I'll stop. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am." He said sheepishly, his cheeks reddening as he turned his head slightly.

I smiled and held his cheek in my hand. "I love this. And I love you. So much, Ben. Go ahead, I'm ready." I kissed his lips softly. He nodded his head and pushed in me slowly. I grunted at the uncomfortable feeling. I went back to the time in the cave when Red Eyes held me captive. The feeling then was extrmemly painful. His red eyes glaring st me, enjoying my screams of torture. I grabbed onto Ben's shoulders, trying to come back to reality. He froze completely, probably thinking he did something wrong.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head slowly, looking him straight in the eyes. "No.. you saved me." I smiled slightly. Based on the sad smile he gave me, he knows what I'm talking about. "Keep going, please." I aksed softly, wanting him to continue on. He nodded and pulled out halfway, pushing back in slowly. I moaned loudly, wanting more. I let my hands drop from his shoulders and gripped the sheets tightly. It feels absolutely amazing. Nothing like before. "Ben, faster." I practically begged. He obliged by fastening his pace. Each thrust nearly sent me over the edge. I'm so close, but I don't want it to end. But of course, Ben sped up, nearly hitting my sweet spot everytime. With a final hard thrust, I double over in ecstacy, screaming Ben's name. Stars blurred my vision and suddenly, I felt something hot shoot into me. Ben grunted silently, his breathes heavy and labored. Slowly, he pulled himself out and collapsed next to me on the bed.

**«««END OF LEMON»»» **

I turned to face him. A thin layer of sweat covered our bodies. The rooms temperature had definetely increased. The waves could be heard in the distance, soothing my ears. Ben wrapped his arm around my bare waist, pulling me closer to him, despite the heat in the room. I rested my hands on his chest, tracing little nothings on the bare skin. "Ben..?" I whispered, wondering if he was still awake. He made a 'mmhmm' sound that was barely audiable. " It has been nagging at me lately.. but I just wanted you to know that I was saving myself for you.. I didn't want to be or do this with anyone else. And I'm sorry that the one thing I was going to give to you; was taken. I'm just crazy about you. I always have been. I always will be." I whispered, looking up at him. His mouth was ajar, a light snore emitting from it. I smiled to myself and let the sound of the waves lure me into sleep.

**Alrighty, so hopefully everyone enjoyed. There is more to come but sadly, it must come to an end at some point. And by the way, If the lemon bothered you, ohh well, I warned you . Anywayy, review ! Till next time my darlingss! (: P.S. I'm sorry about the terrible spelling before, I went back and fixed it.**


	27. Everything I Dreamed For

The sun had just cracked into the sky. Ocean waves created a soothing tune. I opened my eyes sleepily, gazing down at the sleeping form under me. He wore a small smile. His hair stuck up in all directions, defying gravity. A small trail of drool hung from the side of his mouth. His cheeks were a light pink. I smiled to myself Ben has never looked so perfect than he does now. Everything about him is beautiful.

I quietly got out of bed, tucking him back in once I was out. Feeling lazy, I only put on panties and a bra. Ben definitely won't mind. I scampered down the stairs, finding the way to my kitchen. _My _kitchen. I am never going to get tired of saying that. Not ever. I opened the pantries, turning on the stove. The cabinets were filled to the brink with food. "Jeez, Ben. You didn't waste anytime stocking up." I chuckled to myself. The refidgerator was filled as well. Brand new pots and pans lined the bottom shelf of the cabinet. After gathering, eggs, bacon, and pancake mix, I began working my magic.

As the food was cooking, I searched the room for a radio. Of course, there wasn't one. I just shrugged my shoulders. I can make my own music.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what do ya say?" _I flipped the pancakes, humming to myself. I could hear some shuffling upstairs. Ben must be awake.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gunna miss me when I'm gone. You're gunna miss me by my hair, you're gunna miss me everywhere. Ohh, you're gunna miss me when I'm- _ouch!" I flinched as the bacon grease popped onto my cheek. I rubbed it roughly and sighed, continuing to cook. Just as the pancakes were down, I felt two hands hold the curve of my hips. Warm lips rested on the back of my shoulder. I smiled to myself, feeling a tingling sensation in my stomach. Ben kissed his way up to my neck, sucking gently on the soft skin.

I turned around to face him, my lips meeting his in a gentle kiss. My hands wrapped around his bare neck. Of course, he was topless, only in his boxers. I leaned my forehead to his, smiling widely. "I've known you for this long, and I had no idea you could sing. Or cook." He grinned. I scoffed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Benjamin." I winked, turning around to finish making his plate. I held it out to him, but before he could grab it, I pulled it away. "Pay the toll." I grinned. Ben smiled toothily. He leaned in, placing his warm, perfect lips to mine. I smiled into our kiss and let him have the plate. He kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. We walked to the dining room.

Ben set his plate down in front of him and looked at it. I stared at him curiously. He then looked at me, then around. What is he doing? "Aren't you getting a plate?" Awh, he was waiting for me to get my food. I kissed him on the nose, sitting down next to him.

"When do I ever eat breakfast?" I laughed. His smile faded. Before he could lecture me about my terrible eating habits, I cut him off. "I'm not hungry. I promise I will eat lunch and dinner. Now eat before your food gets cold!" He sighed but did as he was told. As he ate, I hummed to myself, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Everything is so peaceful here. Light poured in from the back window. I looked out onto the beach, admiring the crystal clear water.

The chair made a terrible scratch as Ben slid backwards, breaking my thoughts. "Sorry. Hey, hows about you and I go swimming?" He shone brightly. He walked his dish to the sink and gently placed it in. I'll clean up the mess later. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I hesitently grabbed it, letting him drag me up the stairs to our room.

I had my doubts obviously. I can barely swim. I pulled my hand away from his, a little nervous. "Ben, I can't swim." I bit my lower lip. He looked like he was holding in a laugh. "It isn't funny! You know I can't!" I barked.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his head in the crook of my neck. His warm breath sent goosebumps down my arms. His light touch made my stomach tingle. Suddenly, he moved away. Then my bathing suit hit me in the face. Happy monent gone. "Now get dressed." Ben smirked. I huffed a breath out and crossed my arms, glaring at him. Ben laughed nervously. "Please, baby?" He winked. My cheeks burned suddenly but I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

I stripped of my clothing, what little of it I had on, that is. The sun poured in through the window just above the shower. White puffy clouds scattered in the bright blue sky. The sun shone brilliantly. I pulled up the camo designed bottoms, tying the side ribbons into bows. The top had the same camo design, two triangles barely covering ny chest. I knew I shouldn't have let Kate pick out my bathing suit.. she of course would pick the one that showed off the most.

Almost against my will, I stepped out of the bathroom. The room was empty. Ben must already be at the beach. Just to stall, I went to my dresser and threw on a cut off shirt and some shorts, not even bothering to button them. After walking down the stairs, I grabbed a beach towel from the closet. It was a simple hot pink but it was pretty. I threw my hair into a messy bun on the side of my head. You know, most people don't understand how hard it is to have the perfect messy bun. It takes a lot of practice.

Finally satisfied with the amount of I time I have wasted, I walked out the back sliding glass doors. The air was hot and humid. Perfect day for a swim. Off in the distance, Ben sat in the sand, talking to a Teddiursa. It ran around him in circles, calling its name in a sweet tone. Ben laughed , picking him up into the air, holding him in the sky. I let my mind wonder. I saw Ben holding a toddler in his hands the same way, the toddler boy laughing and flailing his arms in joy. Other toddlers running around him, playfully attacking his legs, wanting Ben's attention despertely. I see what my life could be. A life that I look forward to having.

I walked over to them and sat down, gently tickling the Teddiursa's tummy. He jumped onto me and nuzzled my face lovingly. Ben smiled at me, leaning back into the sand. An Ursaring call could be heard in the and I both craned our necks to see where it was coming from. Two Ursaring stood at the treeline calling their names. I felt the small Pokémon gently lick my cheek and saw him scamper off to his parents. It warmed my heart greatly. I laid down next to Ben, my head resting on his chest, my hand on his lower stomach. He rested his hand on the curve of my hip. We stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the ocean waves.

And for a moment, everything was quiet. Everything made sense. All that I have worked for. All that I could ever want in life has finally come true. Here I am, laying with the love of my life, just a few long steps from our home. A place I can call my own. Everything from before, none of that matters to me anymore. All of the struggles, all of the moments it seemed like everything was going from bad to worse, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what Is happening right now. And everything in the future. This is my life now. And I cant be happier.

So content with life and so comfortable, I ended up dozing off in Ben's arms. And then I felt a splash of cold. My eyes tore open, searching around. Ben stood in the water, wearing a devilish smirk. I sat on the beach, waving at him. There is no way I'm getting in that water. Just not going to happen. But of course, I was wrong. Ben marched out of the water towards me. I shrieked playfully, trying to turn and run. But I was too slow. His hands wrapped around my waist, lifting me onto his shoulder. "Ben! Put me down! I don't want to go in the wa- Holy hell it's freezing!" I laughed.

Ben threw me into the water, soaking me up to my neck. "What are you gunna do about it, sunshine?" He teased. A grin slithered across my face. I walked over to Ben slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. My lips met his lightly, then a bit more forcely. I could taste the salt on his lip as I gently ran my tongue against it, asking for entrance. He obliged letting me explore his mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away. "This is a weird way of payback.." He said confused. Suddenly, I ducked underwater as a huge wave crashed into Ben. When I resurfaced, he lay sprawled out on the beach, laughing. When I reached him, i straddled him, placing my hands on either side of his head.

"I told you I didn't want to go in the water." I smirked, kissing his nose gently. "So next time you throw me in," I kisesd his cheek, "I'll end you." My lips connected with his. He smiled into our kiss, holding my hips tightly. "Before I forget to ask, what do those doors lead to in the hallway?" I asked curiously. His smile faded and he got up slowly, wrapping my beach towel aroud my shoulders, and taking my hand in his. We walked back to the house, not a word said between us.

Ben lead me up the staircase, stopping when he reached three unopened doors. I stood next to him, clenching the towel around my shoulders tightly. Ben nodded his head, signaling the go ahead to open the door. I walked slowly towards the door, and turmed the knob. I was greeted by a rather large, empty white room. I looked around confused. And then it clicked. I whipped around to face Ben. He wore a light smile as he leaned on the doorframe. Tears welled up in my eyes. This just confirms what he wants. And I can't be any happier to give it to him. Ben opened his arms and I ran into them. "I'll never be able to ve with you enough. I just never want to be apart from you." I whispered into his chest.

"Why don't we start with forever?" He asked, squeezing my body to his. My lips tugged up into a smile.

* * *

The warm summer breeze dashed through my hair. The sun shone brilliantly as noon approached. The waves danced gracefully across the shoreline. And the laughter of my children filled my ears. Ben sat down next to me on our porch swing. Neither of our appearences had changed much over the years. If anything, Ben had grown more attractive. I leaned onto his shoulder, resting my head. His hand made its way to my rather large baby bumb. Our fifth child. A lot, I know. Let's just say, after the first three, the other two were accidental. But I still love my babies and my soon to be born baby.

Raebren is our first born daughter. Followed closely by Daryl, our son. Taking care of those two wasn't the easiest, but we managed. Both of them can walk on their own and talk well enough for Ben and I to understand what they need. However our youngest two, Percy and Anastasia, are the trouble makers. But gods they are adorable. I just love them more than anything. As well as Ben. After every pregnancy, after every single thing we've been through, he has been by my side.

I felt a sudden kick in my stomach. Ben must have felt it too. His eyes widened and lit up, while a smile stretched across his face. The doctor said the baby is a girl. We have decided to name her Anthea. None of our childrens names are that common. I wanted our kids to be unique in ever single way. They are going to do great things when they are older. But for now, I want them to enjoy their childhood. Stay young as long as possible. The years will fly by.

"Well if it isn't my little trouble maker. Come 'ere buddy." Ben smiled as he lifted Percy into the air. He and Anastasia are still crawling but have been able to make a few steps. Daryl was playing in the grass with Anastasia as Raebren ran into my arms.

"Careful honey, we don't want to hurt Anthea." I smiled, kissing her nose gently. Raebren giggled playfully, placing one hand on my stomach. Her stubby fingers patted the bump softly. Percy sat on Ben's lap, dozing off onto his chest. Suddenly, Staraptor flew down, landing next to Daryl. He hopped up; shouting Staraptor's name excitedly. Percy's eyes shot open. Before Ben and I could even comprehend what he was doing, Percy was walking flawlessly to the bird Pokémon. My mouth hung open slightly as my eyes watered. My little boy can walk.. I'm so proud of him! Ben squeezed my hand tightly, his smile wide.

Raebren looked around from my lap. "Momma? Where is Maganium?" She asked curiously. As if on cue, Maganium emerged from the treeline, followed by two baby Chikoritas. She had evolved awhile ago and next thing I knew, two Poké eggs had hatched. The same for Ben's Staraptor. The two baby Starly are in the house sleeping. Raebren hopped off my lap, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, into Maganium's awaiting vines. Raebren was lifted into the air, laughing happily. The baby Chikorita sat next to Anastasia, letting her sleep on both of them. Daryl and Percy played with Staraptor while Raebren rode on Maganium's back.

"I'm going to go put Anastasia to bed." Ben said lightly, kissing my cheek before he walked over to our baby girl. She didn't even stir as he picked her up and walked into our home. Daryl walked over to me groggily, holding his hands out to me. I placed both of my hands under his arms and lifted him up on my lap. I rearranged myself on the swing, spreading my feet out so I was laying across it. Daryl lay ontop of me, his eyes straining to stay open.

"Momma, tell me a story." He whispered. My hand found its way to his head, my fingers running through his light brown hair.

"Do you want to hear about one of my and your fathers missions?" He nodded his head eagerly. So I began telling him about one of our first missions. The one where Ben and I had to travel to the Jhoto region and take down a rising organization of criminals using Pokémon to help rob houses, banks, charities, and everything else with money. When I was finished, Daryl was sound asleep. I continued to absent mindedly run my fingers through his hair as my other children played with Ben and the Pokémon in the grass.

This is exactly the kind of life I have dreamed of. Everything I could ever want is right here. My very own family. A home of my own. Amazing children and a loving husband. Nothing could make this more perfect than it is right now. I am completely satisfied with my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Every single sturggle I have faced, ever scar, scratch, burn, cut, every traumatizing event I have ever experienced. Every single one of them was worth it. I would go back and do it all over again if I had to, just so I could have this right now. All my life I had doubted myself. Always thinking things would be better off if I had died in the fire, so many years ago. But I thank the gods I didn't. Thank them that I get to enjoy the rest of my life with my children. And get to spend the rest of my days with my one true love. Ben. The past may have scarred me. But with love, scars do fade.

**As much as it pains me to say it.. this is the end. And it kinda makes me wanna cry.. because I don't want to stop writing this story.. haha. But anyway, I just want to say thank you to every single person who has stuck through this with me. I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite. It brings joy to me that people actually take intrest into my ideas and I thank all of you for the inspiration and encouragement to continue my stories. Thank you all for reading 'Why Don't We Start with Forever'. I hope you all enjoyed my trilogy. By the way, I started a new story about Ben and Summer called 'Shining Armour'. It isn't the prequel to this trilogy but I will be writing one for it. So if you want, it would mean a lot if you all read that story as well. Once again, I thank you all for reading my story. It means so much to me. So my darlings, Till next time (:**


End file.
